Extraordinary
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The Tracy Family have a bigger secret than the fact they're International Rescue, but with great power comes great peril. TAG verse with an OC who is my own character. Rated T for tame, there may be mild language. Please R&R :)
1. Powers

The five Tracy boys and their adopted sister Kayo were well known for their bravery and strength but little was known of their extra abilities and it was hardly spoken of yet the world continued to rely on them for help allowing their big secret to remain unspoken of. The second eldest's wife knew of the secret, as did Grandma Tracy and Brains who lived on the island and weren't intimidated by any of the abilities, in fact, they encouraged it. Brains was always looking for other ways to incorporate the skills into their rescues. Scott Tracy walked into the lounge after checking Thunderbird 1 and sat behind the desk to write up his report, his blue eyes glowed in the holo glare as he typed and he barely blinked, his brother Virgil entered the room silently with Elle and sat down behind the piano, he ran a hand through his spiked black hair decorated with feathers and his wife Elle snuggled against his side, she also had a secret but it wasn't the same as Virgil's.

"Morning Scott, sleep well?"

Scott turned with a smirk, "you're so funny Virgil, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, as usual, any calls yet?"

"Not one. Gordon and Alan are still asleep and Kayo has gone hiking."

Elle twirled a feather in Virgil's hair around her finger before kissing his cheek, "I hope we get a call, I adore watching you."

Virgil laughed, "I feel the same about you."

Scott rolled his eyes, "lovebirds."

Elle burst out laughing, "good one."

Suddenly a labrador bounded into the lounge and transformed mid jump onto the sofa, "morning!"

Scott's eyes turned red as he glared at Alan, "what have I said about using your powers in the house?"

"You're using yours right now, ease up."

"You drive me to use mine by annoying me," Scott gritted his teeth as he felt movement.

"I can change into any animal, just name it."

"Can you be an ant so I can step on you?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "you mean to kill him, Scott?"

"Let's not exaggerate," Elle cast a mood change towards Scott, "and there are ways to control the anger Scott, you and I know that."

A cat crept under the piano and paused behind Scott's chair before leaping into his lap, it's fur turned into skin before clothing itself in a blink of an eye, "morning sweetheart."

Scott smiled as his eyes laid on Kayo, "I should be used to that."

"So you don't mind Kayo then bro?"

"I've always prefered cats to dogs," Scott mused as he rubbed his forehead against Kayo's.

Virgil stopped playing and looked up at the portraits, "anyone know where Gordon is?"

Alan shrugged, "pool, sea, bed. Either one."

John called in, black wings draped behind his back and his ginger hair swept back, "we have a possible situation, a wildfire has broken out in Canada, the fire departments have things under control but I can see them struggling soon."

Scott nodded, "I'll get Thunderbird 1 prepped. Virgil, Elle, get to Thunderbird 2, we may as well be ready."

"FAB, come on Elle."

"Do you guys need me?" Kayo asked.

"I think this will take all of us, find Gordon and tell him to join Virgil."

Kayo nodded and left the lounge, she transformed into a cheater and sprinted down to the beach, she spotted Gordon out in the waves and transformed again to call out, "Gordo!"

Gordon looked up and swam into the shallows, his golden tail ripping through the water, "was is it?"

"Get your tail into Thunderbird 2, we have a situation."

"FAB," Gordon got onto the sand and dried himself off regaining his legs, "meet you there."

Kayo nodded and turned into a bird to return to the hangars as Gordon ran up to the house.

The Birds were ready to leave and the pool retracted to let Thunderbird 1 exit, Thunderbird 2 got to the end of its runway and took off with Thunderbird Shadow close behind.

"Am I allowed to use my powers on this mission Virgil?" Alan whined on the backseat.

"Unless you can turn yourself into a hose, no."

"I'm sure I could turn into something useful."

"Your skill today would be to help get people out, leave the extinguishing to me."

Elle glanced at him, "do you have a plan then?"

"I have a guess at what I could do, it depends on the blaze, I could make things worse."

Gordon smiled, "unlikely, you haven't gone wrong before."

"I wish you were more than just a merman sometimes Gordo. If you could summon water at command, that would be great."

"Sadly not, we're not Gods, some would refer to us as freaks of nature."

"How can I help?" Elle asked.

"Your medical skills, if there are injuries below, you know what to do," Virgil smiled at her, I'll land Thunderbird 2...Actually Alan, if you keep her airborne, Gordon could use the drop shooter to finish off the blaze."

"You've got it, Virgil!" Alan grinned from ear to ear.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2?"

"Here Scott."

"I'm at the danger zone, there's no-one in immediate danger but if we don't get this blaze under control, the city will be."

Virgil smirked, "understood. I'll be in the sky soon. We're approaching the city now, we can see the blaze."

Gordon looked up, "go now Virgil, better sooner than later."

Elle nodded in agreement, "I think that's a good idea."

Virgil stood up, "ok, let's go. Elle?"

"Yep, I'll make my way down and join Scott."

Virgil opened the roof hatch and flew up as Elle went down to the module, the door opened and she knelt down ducking her head under her arms as she transformed into a large bat, she flew down to the ground and landed gracefully as herself again amongst the flaming bushes, Scott appeared next to her and they grinned at each other displaying two sharp fangs.

"Let's get to work, take that side of town and I'll meet you back here," Scott smiled, "did Virgil take off?"

"Look above," Elle smirked as she tilted her head and pointed to a huge shape in the sky, giant wings flapped creating hurricane-strength winds, and sticking out from a body of feathers and claws, Virgil's face remained concentrated and focused on the task at hand.

Scott nodded, "this blaze will be under control in no time at all. Come on."

Gordon called down to Kayo who was clearing paths using a bulldozer she had found, "is it clear to use the fire retardant grenades?"

"Almost Gordon, how are the others doing?"

"Virgil is controlling the flames from above and the vampire siblings are helping the injured with their magic venom."

Kayo laughed, "that still sounds so weird. I'm approaching the outskirts of the city, everyone has been moved back or evacuated. You're clear to fire, now."

Gordon flicked a switch above his head, "FAB. Firing now."

Alan gripped the wheel as Virgil flew overhead, "urgh I wish he didn't do that, one day he'll destroy his own ship."

Gordon laughed, "I doubt it, I think he knows where Thunderbird 2 is."

Virgil flew low and the blaze smoked out, "that's more like it."

Kayo called Gordon, "is everything clear?"

"Yep. The blaze is out, I'm just waiting for Virgil to return."

"I can go and ask him if he's good to finish?"

"Nah it's alright, I'm going to land Thunderbird 2 so Elle can get back more easily."

"FAB. Well done today."

Elle bit a young man gently and watched the venom seal his cut, "you'll be alright."

The man shook as he looked at her teeth, "am I going to change?"

"Not if I've done it correctly, which I always do. You'll be fine, trust me."

"Thank you," the man looked down at his arm and smiled, "I think you've done it right."

"Great. I've got to go now, see ya," Elle leapt into the air turning into a bat as she did, she spotted Thunderbird 2 and transformed on the ramp, "I'm in guys, where's Virgil?"

Gordon answered her, "he hasn't landed yet. He shouldn't be too long."

"Thunderbird 1 calling Shadow and Thunderbird 2?"

"Go ahead, Scott?"

"Returning to base, tell Virgil to hurry up if you can," Scott smiled as he took Thunderbird 1 up and Shadow flew up alongside.

Elle cleaned her fangs and sighed, "I can try to call him," she got herself into a stance and called out loudly, "Virgil?!"

Virgil flew back towards Thunderbird 2 hearing Elle's cry, he smiled and dived down towards his ship, he landed gracefully onto the ramp as his wings folded behind him brushing the ground, "Elle."

Elle wrapped herself into his feathers and plumage, "my love, are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, did I get all the flames?"

"You certainly did. Let's go up to the cockpit, I think Gordon is beginning to think the ship is his," she stroked his feathers then stood back as he transformed back into his uniform, "I prefer you as a huge bird."

Virgil laughed as he wrapped his arm around her, "too bad," the ramp closed behind them and Thunderbird 2 took off from the danger zone to chase after her sister ships.

Grandma Tracy sat at the desk in the lounge reading the news on the mission her family were coming back from, the photos were blurred but she knew exactly who was who in the air, she smiled with a chuckle and stood up as she heard Thunderbird 1 landing behind her, Virgil walked into the lounge with Elle laughing together and Grandma smiled at them.

"Fun mission?"

"Fun in the fact that we rescued everyone."

"And none of you are injured I trust?"

Elle shook her head, "not even a scratch, a few bites here and there. Is Kayo back?"

Kayo appeared by the bookcase where she had been camouflaged against, "got back just before you did."

Grandma jumped, "don't scare me like that Kayo," she scolded, "at my age, jump scares could kill me."

Kayo laughed as she settled herself into a chair, "sorry."

Alan walked in grumbling about his powers again, "I could've been useful on the mission if you had let me transform."

"For the last time Alan, we had what we needed. We don't need our powers for every mission," Scott followed behind him no longer in his vampire form.

Virgil chalked up his cue as Elle broke the triangle on the pool table, "Scott's right Alan, I only transformed because there was a reason to. Gordon didn't change either today."

"Yeah but he's half fish, not very useful on land rescues."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "there's no need to be mean, he chose that power and he's brilliant when it comes to underwater rescues."

John called in, "hey everyone, how did it go?"

"Fine John, is the area coping?"

"After all your magic?" John smirked.

"You're one to talk," Elle eyed him from the pool table, "with your big wings and claws out constantly."

"Fangs for that Elle," John's red eyes flashed, "yes the area is fine, a lot of people are thanking us for helping and a big clean up is in operation."

Scott nodded, "good, that was quite a fire," he walked over to the piano and began to play, "are you coming down anytime soon?"

John shook his head, "I love home but you know how sensitive I am to natural light."

Virgil smiled as he saw grandma shake her head, "alright John, we'll see you at night then?"

"That's better suited, I'll call in later."

Grandma looked around at the group, "does anyone want to eat any time soon?"

Virgil nodded, "I'm always hungry."

"Me too!" Alan piped up suddenly from where he was curled up on the couch.

Kayo leant on her side watching Scott at the piano lovingly, "yeah I could eat something."

Grandma grinned, "good, I'll start cooking, and don't worry, I'll have Max help me. Speaking of Max, has anyone seen Brains?"

"He's been in his workshop all day, I think he's working on something for Elle and Scott?"

"Us?" Elle looked up from the ball she was aiming for.

"Yeah, looked like a speed enhancer."

Scott's fingers halted on the keys in a clash of chords, "but we already have speed, any faster could be dangerous."

Kayo shrugged, "ok I don't know what he's inventing, but I'm sure you'll find out."

Scott sighed, "alright. Thanks for the inside knowledge sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Ok, I'm going to work out before dinner, no-one disturb me please."

Alan watched her leave then bounded over to Scott before transforming himself back, "what is Kayo hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scott shrugged as he watched his hands on the keys.

"Come on Scott."

"It's her secret Ali, it's none of your business."

"But you know!?"

"Yes, I know, but I am not telling you. End of discussion."

"Fine, then I'll just sit here as a dog and annoy you."

"You annoy me as a human," Scott laughed.

"Urgh, whatever, I enjoy music as a dog," Alan transformed and lay under the stool his chin resting in his paws.

Elle smiled, "that is cute, you have to agree."

Kayo walked into the training room and locked the door behind her, she sighed and her skin morphed into a blue pattern and her eyes turned yellow, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she flexed before attacking the punchbag, this was her true skin and why she was a skin changer. Only Scott knew about her true form and she loved him for not judging her on it, but she had decided to hide it from the others in fear that they would be afraid of her appearance.

Grandma put a lasagna into the oven and Brains walked in, "hi Brains, you've been busy today."

"Yes I have, I've found a way of making Scott and Elle's transformation quicker. They can turn into a bat mid-fall."

"Hmm I wish they didn't have to turn into a bat at all, they don't have to surely?"

"Well, it would be harder but maybe not. I'll talk to them over dinner, are they upstairs at the moment?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'll see them soon. Where's Gordon?"

"He was in the pool, he could've gone to the beach."

Brains looked down to the pool, "oh he's next to the pool. See you later."

Gordon looked up as Brains came down the steps, "hey Brains."

"Hi, Gordon. How is the drying coming along?"

"It takes a while Brains, is there any way I can transform in seconds?"

"I'm working on it, I could always give you a heat blanket?"

Gordon frowned at him, "it's 2060 Brains, surely there's something technical we could use?"

Brains sat down on the lounger opposite as he looked at Gordon's tail, "I guess I could find a way that when you stepped onto land you could transform. But, it could be painful."

"That would be fine, quick too. How soon can you work on it?"

"After food, I'm starving."

"Me too," Gordon smiled, "I wouldn't mind that heat blanket now though to speed up the process."

Brains smirked, "there's a whole pile in the bench, hang on."

"Thanks, Brains!" Gordon grinned as a towel was thrown at him and he hastily wrapped his scales in them feeling his legs return to normal, "dinner time."

Grandma passed around plates of food as everyone gathered in the large dining room below the lounge, Kayo rejoined the group and sat down to Scott, he squeezed her hand as she morphed it slightly to stroke his back then took her hand back to pick up a fork as conversation sparked up around the table.

"Scott, Elle, I have a new idea for your transformations," Brains smiled at them across the table.

"Shoot Brains," Scott raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You don't need to transform to bats every time, you can transform mid-run or fall."

"Will that be safe?" Elle asked as she felt Virgil stiffen next to her.

"We'll test it out in our training hanger, I don't want you hurting yourselves. I've done the calculations, and you're both fast enough."

Scott looked worriedly at Elle, "are you sure about this Brains?"

"Have I mislead any of you on your powers before?"

Elle shook her head, "no. Alright, we'll try it, but not today, there's no way I'm transforming after all this food."

Brains laughed, "I don't blame you."

Grandma paused eating, "what caused the fire?"

Scott shrugged, "we have no idea, the authorities say it was wildfire but I have my doubts."

"Who would start a fire that big?" Gordon asked.

"Someone who wants to lure us out," Kayo said sharply, "I bet it's my uncle."

"He's never put towns in peril."

"Yes he has, when he decided to steal the power supply, he took it from London. About a hundred people died that day, I dread to think it could've been more," Virgil bowed his head in guilt and Elle comforted him.

"I don't think it's The Hood, this seemed like a natural fire as opposed to one started on purpose," Alan sat back on his stool swinging his legs gently to and fro, "I didn't see the Chaos Crew around."

"It's a good thing they're not aware of our powers or they would be coming for us," Gordon sighed.

"Don't get yourselves in knots of worry now, just keep saving lives as you've always done. I'm proud of you today like I always am, and your father would be too, he's the one who passed these powers on to you."

Virgil looked up, "I thought mum passed it to dad first?"

"She did, but she was worried that you wouldn't be able to control them. Your father reassured her and here you are using them for good and to rescue people, just like he wanted you to do."

Kayo huffed, "at least your powers came from someone who used them for good, I didn't."

"But you use them for good now," Scott smiled at her.

"Good and bad doesn't matter to me, I didn't always use them for good. My uncle made me use them for deeds," she sighed, "sorry, I have to go," she pushed her chair back and fled from the room almost in tears.

"I'll go and see if she's ok," Scott made to get up but Elle beat him to it.

"No, I'll handle this, I think I know how she feels," Elle held her breath and took off at lightning speed easily catching up to her sister, "Kayo?"

"Hey, Elle."

"I can't see you using your powers for evil. I was terrified about letting Scott turn me, but there was nothing else I could be."

"I wish I was like you, my uncle used to make me morph into all sorts of creatures to rob banks and stuff. I felt terrible."

"But now you work with us, your skills are great on missions."

Kayo wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat on the sand, "no they're not, you've all got uses. You even get to look like yourself when you're not in true form."

"What do you mean? You're in true form."

"No, I'm not," Kayo sighed and moulded into her blue form, "this is who I am."

Elle gasped, "Kayo, you're..."

"Hideous isn't it?"

"No, I wasn't going to say that, you're extraordinary."

"No I'm not, your power is and my other siblings. I feel like I'm cursed. If I used my true form on missions I would be avoided, no-one would want to be rescued by me."

Elle looked at her sorrowfully as tears filled her eyes, "don't cry Kayo, does Scott know?"

"He's the only one who does, I don't know how the others would feel or react. Can I change back?"

"If that's more comfortable for you?"

"It's not, this is what I am."

"Then don't change, I'm sure the family won't judge you."

Kayo smiled, "you're a true sister Elle, thank you, but I can't show them yet."

"Want to go back?"

Kayo shook her head, "not yet, I'll join you guys later."

"I might be with Virgil, but just come back when you're ready."

"Thanks, Elle."

"What are sisters for?" Elle smiled then sprinted back to the house in a human second, the family had tidied up after dinner and were now just drinking in the lounge, Brains had taken Gordon down to his lab to work on his tail and Alan was in his room playing video games and practising transforming into different animals.

Virgil felt a whisper of wind and looked round to see Elle sitting next to him on the piano stool, "hmm, didn't hear you come in."

"Yes you did," Elle laughed as she kissed his cheek, "I wish I could go hard with you."

"I can take it," Virgil whispered knowing that she could hear everything crystal clear.

"Could you two leave your love talking to yourselves?" Scott smirked from up on the balcony.

"Dammit, you can hear her too, I always forget," Virgil chuckled as he resumed playing, his passionate playing caused his wings to emerge and Elle wrapped herself in his left plumage happily.

Scott jumped down to the ring gracefully and moved to the desk chair in seconds, "Elle, is Kayo alright?"

Elle looked through Virgil's wing at him, "yes she's alright, she just wants some time alone."

Scott read her mind quickly and saw Kayo through her memories, "I understand, as long as she doesn't stay out there alone for too long."

"Don't worry about her Scotty," Elle stretched and Virgil moved closer to her as he played, "thanks Virgil."

"My pleasure, you never affect my natural playing."

"Don't turn into a bird as you're playing, you can't."

"I know I know," Virgil smiled, "and I won't, but you always tempt me."

The space elevator came down past the lounge and John flew up to the lounge, he settled onto the sofa and smiled at the couple at the piano, then noticed the absence of Kayo.

"Where's Kayo, Scott? She's usually with you."

"She stormed off at dinner, but she'll be alright," Scott smiled at his moth brother, "don't you get tired of not being yourself?"

John smiled, "you're still not used to my appearance? Fine," he stretched as his wings retracted leaving him in his IR uniform, "is this better?"

"I'll take that as rhetorical."

John smiled, "did you finish the mission report, Scott?"

"Of course, I always do."

"How did the mission go?"

"I've never seen a blaze like it, do you think it was arson?"

John frowned, "possibly, but I don't know who it could've been."

Across the world in his underground lair, The Hood was in a briefing with the Chaos Crew, they sat lazily listening to their boss ranting on about the fire but didn't react to anything, they knew of his power.

"Again you fail me."

"If we were to capture those Tracys, what do you plan to do with them?"

"I'm not interested in their physical beings, I want their ships. What am I meant to do with bird creatures and vampires? Have some sense Fuse, I know you struggle to think," The Hood covered his face with a sigh, "I want them obliterated, and I want the ships. They may have supernatural abilities but they're not immortal."

"What about the vampires?" Havoc asked.

"There are ways to kill a vampire, you just have to be crafty," The Hood sneered with a grin as his eyes glowed yellow.


	2. Captured

It was night time when Kayo returned to the house, everyone had gone to bed and John was back up in Thunderbird 5, crickets chirped in the darkness around the pool area but the main rooms of the villa were silent. Kayo padded softly down the corridor of bedrooms passing each one wordlessly until she approached the room she shared with Scott, she heard faint laughter coming from Virgil and Elle's room and sighed as she opened the door. Scott sat reading on the bed and looked up as the door shut, he smiled at his girlfriend and moved across the bed to make space for her.

"Sorry I didn't come back earlier, I needed some time to myself."

"You don't have to hide from me Kayo."

Kayo smiled as she morphed into her own unique skin, "you're the only one I feel comfortable appearing like this to."

Scott held his hand out to her and she took it gratefully as she sat down on the bed with him, "I know you showed Elle, did she freak out?"

"She didn't."

"Then neither would anyone else sweetheart, how do you think she felt when I turned her into a vampire?"

"Pretty pissed off that it wasn't Virgil I imagine."

Scott chuckled as he rubbed his hands down her arms, "he wishes he was that cool. You shouldn't be upset about your ability, you're beautiful."

"You're saying that because you have to."

"Kayo, everything I ever say to you is the truth."

Kayo sighed as she pushed his hands off her, "you're just so lucky to have had your powers passed down to you by your parents. My uncle injected mine into me."

Scott moved to the balcony in a blurred movement, "she wasn't always happy to have them, she was a sorceress, she could put powers into people."

"What?"

Scott looked back at her, his eyes black in the darkness, "it was a gift but not one she always enjoyed having, she wanted her and dad's love to be eternal so she made a spell for them both to be immortal."

Kayo crossed her legs under her as Scott sighed, "and then?"

Scott smiled, "they had us. Mum made dad into a vampire and that transferred into me, I was given the power to not burn in the sun and have healing powers instead of poison, however, as I got older, I discovered I could choose if I wanted to change people or not. Virgil was next, and he was born just a normal little boy until about five, when one day, mum saw him in the garden interacting with birds and looking after them," he laughed, "he thought he could fly once which didn't end well, so mum gave him the power to transform into the Thunderbird. John was shy all the way through childhood and kept himself in the dark and fixated with stars, so that was easy for mum."

"Wait, did your dad have any say in this?"

"Of course, he would always talk to her about what gifts she was giving to us. Gordon was obvious and they didn't hesitate to give him the ability to go underwater, and well, Alan…"

Kayo noticed Scott's expression change, "and Alan?"

Scott sat back on the bed, "mum was getting weak, dad was worried about her, she was tempted not to give Alan a power because she had used so much of her magic. Alan is actually the most gifted out of all of us, he can change at will to any animal you can think of."

"Is that bad? Is Alan ok?"

"Yes, he's fine don't worry, only, when we went on our holiday to the Alps, she still hadn't given him his power, he never stood still and was so jealous of our gifts he didn't know what he wanted to be. Mum gave him the power of an animagus temporarily until she could think of something better, but then the avalanche buried her and he never got to thank her nor did she ever get to see him use the gift properly. Dad tried everything with his power to save her but ended up losing his because of the love spell."

"Oh Scott, I never even knew," she wrapped her arms around him as his body shook, "I'm sorry."

Scott wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed, "he loved her so much, and now he's gone too. At least they're reunited in death."

"You truly believe your father is gone?"

"There's no other alternative, I could always read my father's mind with my gift because we were the same, but once his powers were gone, I lost sight of him, and now I'm completely blind. If it wasn't for our mum, we wouldn't have anything to connect us to our parents now."

Kayo nodded, "I wish my powers connected me, but my uncle made me to be a weapon of stealth, I am extremely agile and when I was young, I wasn't afraid to kill without thought. When I moved here, your father helped me control my emotions and use my powers of morphing for good. I want to use my powers on missions but I can't be myself."

"Why not?"

"Because there is a high chance that I could be arrested," Kayo lay back on the pillow with a sigh, "it's that or captured for research."

Scott looked down on her sympathetically, "I would never allow that to happen."

Kayo stroked the tear line running down his cheek, "but I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"They couldn't hurt me."

"I know, but I don't want to risk it," her lips were stopped by Scott's and she closed her eyes as she twisted her blue fingers into his hair, he stripped before she had even blinked and laughed softly as he caressed her.

Across the hallway, Elle and Virgil were in the same position, Virgil had transformed completely and Elle was tucked into his wings, her head resting in the crook of his neck, she stroked his feathered body over his chest as they kissed on the large bed which took up most of the space in the room amongst the artist's treasured belongings.

"This is the part of you I love the most," Elle mused as she rubbed her cheek against his plumage.

"I thought you loved my music more?"

"Meh, you can do that whenever," she pulled her long hair over her shoulder and smiled as his clawed hands caressed her gently, "I love your transformation too much."

"Do you not like being a vampire? Scott and Kayo are alright together."

"I love being a vampire, it's just, I don't want to hurt you when you're not like this."

"You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't."

"You can't be sure," Elle whispered sadly.

"Then let's do it," Virgil grinned as he sat up.

Elle felt the feathered body become skin and looked up at her now naked husband, "are you absolutely sure?"

Virgil kissed her then stroked her hair back, "yes, very sure."

Elle smiled as she looked at the bedside table, "after you then."

Virgil smiled, "FAB."

Elle lay back in Virgil's arms as he massaged her shoulders on the bed, the bedside lamp was on the floor and the couple were tangled in the bed sheets, frames had fallen off the wall from Virgil's wings hitting them during their make out but now they rested behind his back balancing him with Elle, she laughed and Virgil kissed her neck.

"I hurt you didn't I?" Elle asked as she stroked his cheek.

"I have a couple of bites, but you didn't hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you."

"They've healed already, I'm more embarrassed about the damage."

"Meh, who cares about the damage?"

"I do, it was my fault."

"We'll clear up in the morning," Elle sighed, "Virgil, have you ever not wanted your powers?"

"I was born with them basically, that's what I've always been told. Why?"

"I just wondered if you had a choice."

"My parents spoke to me and apparently I told them I loved birds, the next thing I knew, I could fly if I wanted to and I could transform at will. It was difficult at school and I had to be careful, that was the worst part," Virgil turned Elle's face to look at him, "are you regretting your choice?"

"No, oh no I'm fine with who I am. I've just never asked any of you why you're what you are. I'm glad I didn't have to go through education with my powers. Did Scott find it hard?"

"I think so, he hated his form to at first, he and dad got into arguments about it too."

Elle got dressed into a pair of shorts and a strap top as she listened to the story, "arguments?"

Virgil nodded as he folded his wings back into his body wincing slightly, "our dad was a vampire, he instantly gave Scott the same ability, and he wasn't happy."

Elle tossed him his shorts, "but why? Our powers are nothing to be guilty about."

"He thought of himself as a monster, one who could only bring pain to others. It was Kayo who saved him eventually, our mum tried to cheer him up but when she died Scott lost his support."

Elle smiled as she got under the covers, "how did Kayo save him then?"

"She told him he wasn't a monster and he began to relax, he began going on more missions too."

"Poor Scott."

"He's alright now, but it wasn't an easy childhood."

Elle nodded with a yawn, "what time is it?"

"1 am."

"Hmm, I'm going to turn in, you never know when a call might come."

Virgil turned the dimmer switch off, "goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Virgil," Elle kissed his cheek, "well done today, or rather yesterday."

"And you Elle."

As night time continued on the island, the Chaos Crew got to work in broad daylight on their trap to catch IR, Fuse watched Havoc curiously then pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"Ok sis, how do we even know this will bring out the rats?"

Havoc smiled, "it will, trust me. I've planted a recording of myself crying out for help, those acting classes weren't for nothing thank you Fuse, and as soon as they step into this cave they're trapped and we can get the main crafts."

Fuse nodded, "what about the Thunderbird 4 pilot?"

"Hopefully he'll come, because you need to trap him underwater."

"I'll take the cruiser down, I can fly her."

"Be careful with her."

"Where's the boss then?"

"He'll be in space, he's going to handle Thunderbird 3."

Fuse laughed, "sounds like a plan."

"This has to work."

"But what about their head of security? The niece?"

Havoc frowned, "we shoot her down, just one shot. We need to take down the others first, once she realises they're gone, she won't be focussed. Get into position, I've got the bike."

"You've got it sis, don't worry."

"I never do," Havoc pushed him towards the cruiser and waited for it to dive into the water, she checked the bomb strapped to the recorder then hit play, "and, action."

John sat back against his pillow in the quiet of Thunderbird 5 reading, he smiled as he looked down at the Earth then heard a voice from the comms room, "here we go, damn, the middle of the night too," he got up and flew to the centre of his station, "International Rescue receiving you. Oh, it's just a recording, EOS, record it please?"

"Of course John."

"International Rescue, I'm trapped in a cave off the Galápagos Islands, I sailed here and my boat was destroyed. The tide will be coming in soon, please hurry."

John frowned, "the Galápagos?"

"That doesn't sound like the truth," EOS squeaked softly.

"We have a strict policy of prank calls EOS, no-one would dare."

EOS' monitor nodded, "if you're sure John?"

"I am," John alerted the house alarm and called into the empty dark lounge.

Scott woke up in shock making Kayo jump, "a call at 3 am, I hate these."

Kayo yawned, "I'm not ready to function," she got up and wrapped a gown around herself, "let's go."

The lounge slowly filled up with residents and John looked down at them sympathetically as yawns and sleepy eyes met his gaze.

"I'm sorry everyone, it's one of those calls."

"Just tell us where we're needed," Scott rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Ok, the Galápagos Islands. Fernandina, the cove on the east side."

Virgil frowned, "Are you sure John? That's a crazy location for someone to be in."

"A call is a call, Virgil. She's trapped in a cave there, her boat was destroyed."

Scott nodded, "alright. Virgil, Gordon, let's go."

Virgil held Elle's hands in his as he kissed her, "I'll be back."

"You better be, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Thank you, my love," Virgil bumped his forehead against hers then stood up, he ran to the portrait and disappeared from the lounge as Scott walked up to the lamps.

Kayo walked over to sit next to Elle, "this seems suspicious, I think I'll follow them."

"Don't worry Kayo, I think they'll be fine."

Alan looked up at John, "anything for me?"

"Not at the moment."

Elle yawned, "I'll go and put some coffee on."

"I'll join you," Kayo stood up and followed her downstairs as Thunderbird 1 roared up from under the retracted pool.

John disconnected the call to the lounge as another one came in, a man appeared with a thick beard and black hair, "our shuttle has been hit by a meteor, we need help."

"Any major injuries?"

"No, just outer hull damage, we can't get out to fix it."

"Alright, hang in there, we'll send someone up."

"Thank you International Rescue."

"IR, we have another one...Alan wake up!"

"Woah, ok ok, it's 3 am John, give me a break."

"Turns out you're needed, meteor strike to a vessel outside of the Earth's atmosphere."

"I'm on it, solo mission?"

"It's up to you. Think you'll need help?"

"Shouldn't do, Thunderbird 3 is go."

Elle and Kayo walked back to the lounge as Alan left, he waved and they sulked slightly.

"Ah well, slumber party Kayo."

Kayo chuckled, "it's tempting to get some extra sleep, but this mission just doesn't sit well with me. I want to monitor it."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," she smiled as she sat at the desk and Elle pulled a chair over beside her.

Thunderbird 1 touched down on a ledge above the cave and Scott jet packed down as Thunderbird 2 circled to land on the beach above the tide line, "Virgil, I've found the cave entrance."

"Ok I'm coming down, do I need anything?"

"Just yourself will do," Scott smiled, "I'm going in."

Havoc watched the two pilots enter the cave and smirked, "part 2 commences. Fuse, are you in position?"

"You bet, Thunderbird 4 has just come into view."

"Alright stand by, the bomb should go off in about two minutes. I'm moving towards Thunderbird 1 and 2."

"Good luck sis."

Virgil shone his torch around, "there's no-one here bro, I think we should go."

"The call was real, there's someone here, maybe she's passed out."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

Scott walked around the side of a rock, "this doesn't make sense."

Virgil heard a beep suddenly and saw a flash, he launched himself into his brother and the bomb went off, smoke billowed out of the cave and the brothers found themselves trapped by a wall of rocks and soil from above, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Virgil, but we've got to get out of here before the tide comes in. We need to call Gordon."

Virgil nodded as he sat against the cave wall, "Gordon? Come in Thunderbird 4?"

Scott frowned, "where is he?"

"My comms are down, I can't get through to him. John? Thunderbird 5, come in?"

"Virgil, if we can't get through to anyone, we could die."

Virgil nodded, "there's always a way out, we have to keep trying."

Fuse locked a missile onto Thunderbird 4, "hey Havoc, am I killing him or just the other alternative?"

Havoc smiled as she hacked into Thunderbird 1, "lure him out first, we want Thunderbird 4 in one piece."

"Alright, let me know when you have control of Thunderbird 1."

"That shouldn't take too long."

John called down to the lounge, "Elle, Kayo, I can't get through to Virgil or Scott."

Kayo frowned, "what's happened?"

"I don't know, but Thunderbird 1 has just taken off, I've done a scan and Scott isn't piloting her."

"What?"

"Thunderbird 2 has taken off now too," John scanned the ship, "neither Gordon or Virgil is on board."

"That's it, I'm flying out there," Kayo stood up from the desk but Elle grabbed her arm.

"It could be a trap Kayo, if you're going then I'm coming too."

"Hold it, Alan is calling us," John pulled up the call.

Alan's portrait lit up and he came into view with the bearded man, the three Tracys gasped and Kayo narrowed her eyes, "uncle."

"Tanusha, we meet again."

"Let him go."

"But of course, but I just thought you should know, Thunderbird 1 and 2 are no longer yours and Thunderbird 4 has just been captured. I suggest you do exactly what I say from now on."

Elle growled, "what have you done to Scott and Virgil?"

"I have done nothing, my accomplices, however, have everything under control. Your crafts are on their way to my office at this very moment."

"What are you going to do with my brother?" John asked as his black wings emerged and his eyes glowed red.

"Powers huh? Well well, this is interesting. Oh, I am going to leave him in this ship as I take Thunderbird 3 with me," he pushed Alan away suddenly and disconnected.

"Alan?!" John shouted, "I'm going across with the exo-suit."

Kayo's eyes flashed yellow angrily and she morphed into her blue form, John gasped and she looked up at him, "I'll explain later, I'm going out there to find Scott and Virgil."

Elle transformed into a vampire, "let's go."

"Alright Elle, but be prepared for anything."

Thunderbird Shadow took off and Elle got into her personal jet following close behind, they went to full speed and John tracked them in Thunderbird 5.

"Now I can understand why we lost the feed of the mission," Elle sighed, "if anything has happened to Virgil, I'll never forgive myself."

Meanwhile, Gordon was trying desperately to move the rocks from the cave where his brothers were trapped inside, a deep cut grazed his cheek but he continued to scratch at the mud hoping to hear anything from inside.

"Can't you create a storm in here Virgil?"

"I can't stand up, let alone spread my wings, I'm sorry," Virgil sniffed, "what if we never get out of here?"

Scott rubbed his shoulder, "we'll get out of here. I'm going to see if I can move anything, I'll have to transform."

The Chaos Cruiser landed at the Hood's lair and Havoc stepped out of Thunderbird 1 as she spotted Thunderbird 3 land round the back, Fuse got out of the cruiser and smirked.

"I can't believe we did it."

"The autopilot is ours too, they won't be getting their crafts back without a fight."

The Hood walked over with a smirk painted on his face, "congratulations, I couldn't be more proud of my team today, the birds are mine, let's get to work."

Fuse laughed, "I can't wait to take these for a ride."

Kayo and Elle landed on the beach, the tide was up to the cave and they spotted Gordon whacking his tail into the rocks, they dived in and Kayo transformed into a mermaid to help her brother.

"Gordon, what happened?"

"Three words, The Chaos Crew," Gordon grimaced, "they took the moment I was out of Thunderbird 4 to take it over and steal her."

"Yeah, the Hood has Alan and Thunderbird 3."

Gordon's eyes widened, "captured?"

"It's alright, John's going to get him, we have to get our eldest out of there. I'll use the grabs on Shadow. Elle, could you help me out?"

Elle nodded as she wiped away tears, "of course. Stand back, Gordon."

The jets hovered above the water and fired grapple lines to latch onto the rocks in front of the cave, they pulled them back and the boulders fell away, Gordon dived down and went into the cave which began to fill with water, he grabbed his brother's wrists with a grin and dragged them out as they held their breaths. Thunderbird Shadow and Tiger landed and Elle leapt out to run over to Virgil, she threw her arms around him and cried as he held her tightly.

"Elle, where's Thunderbird 2?"

"They've taken her, the Chaos Crew are involved and The Hood has all of our main ships."

Scott punched a rock breaking it in half, "our ships are gone?!"

Kayo climbed out of Shadow not transforming from her blue body, she turned round to see Gordon and Virgil staring wide mouthed at her, "oh god."

Scott grabbed her gently and wrapped his arms around her, "Kayo, are you ok?"

"I should be asking you. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner, I could've stopped them."

"I'm just glad to see you, and as yourself," Scott stroked her scales on her arms gently.

"Kayo, is this your true form?" Virgil asked as he wrapped a hand around Elle's waist.

Kayo nodded, "yes, but this isn't the place to explain it, we need to stop my uncle."

"Kayo is right. Elle, us two will transform and fly to that lair. Kayo, Gordon and Virgil, meet us there."

"I'll fly there," Virgil shook and transformed into his bird form.

"Gordon, you can take my jet, please don't crash her," Elle grinned as she stood with Scott.

"Thunderbirds are go," Scott smiled as he changed into a bat with Elle and the jets took off following them as Virgil flew high above them.


	3. Breaking in

John took Alan back to Thunderbird 5 and gave him a cup of water before comforting him, he smiled as his youngest brother tucked his head under his chin.

"Are you alright Ali?"

"I screwed up, I let The Hood take Thunderbird 3 and we don't have control of them."

"It's alright, the others have gone to catch them and take back our ships."

"Is there any way we can help out?"

"We don't let Thunderbird 5 be taken."

Kayo led the way with Thunderbird Shadow and told Gordon to hang back, Virgil stayed high above them all and the two bats followed her lead as she camouflaged her Thunderbird, she looked down on the base and saw Thunderbird 2 parked next to a large hangar, she narrowed her eyes and landed on top of the roof keeping her craft hidden to any spying eyes, Elle and Scott transformed and leapt down to the ground without a sound, Scott ran over to Thunderbird 1 and stood by for Kayo to get inside the base with Elle, Virgil flew down and signalled to Gordon to park down outside the area and go on by foot. Elle and Kayo spotted the two siblings with The Hood, they were going over blueprints and Elle heard Havoc mention London.

"I'll bite them, but this time they won't change, they'll just die."

Kayo nodded, "I'm getting my uncle, once and for all."

The Hood turned quickly and shot them with a tranquilliser gun, "that should keep you quiet, you forget niece, I too have powers."

Elle gasped as her vision got blurry, "what?"

"Don't strain yourself, my dear, we have a job to do. Havoc, have them tied up and make sure they can't get away. Fuse, you and I will prep Thunderbird 2, oh and look out for their friends, I can hear their thoughts."

Kayo tried to get up but her limbs failed her, "uncle, don't do this."

"You and I could've been a great team Tanusha, I made you remember?"

Havoc grinned as she tied the final knot, "sorry to leave like this, but it's only fair."

The Hood smiled as Scott blocked the exit, "ah heroes hour I assume?"

"Let them go Hood."

"Who? Them or your ships?"

"This isn't a two-way choice, you would be crazy to take our ships, all you'll bring is chaos with them."

"I think that's our cue don't you?" The Hood smiled at Fuse and Havoc.

"Right away boss," Havoc fired a line above Scott's head and flew up, he anticipated her move and caught her roughly throwing her to the ground, "you bastard!" she hissed as she tried to move.

"Another vampire, what a day this is turning out to be," The Hood smirked.

Virgil landed at the hangar doors and flapped his wings causing Fuse and The Hood to fall backwards, "give up the birds and let them go."

Fuse roared and charged towards Virgil who smirked, "come here!"

"With pleasure," Virgil's wings protected him and forced Fuse back into the wall smashing bricks around him in the process.

"A fight is what you'll get, but if you recall, I have control over your crafts," The Hood pressed a button and Thunderbird 1 and 2 took off, "I can blow up this whole hangar up with you inside, or you let me pass and no-one dies."

Gordon ran in, "guys, the birds are taking...ohh I guess you knew that."

"And what's your power?"

"Nothing that isn't strong enough to bring you down," Gordon grimaced as he narrowed his eyes at the Hood.

"Blowing up it is then," he threw a smoke bomb down to the ground in front of him and escaped out of the back door amongst the commotion, he pressed the button and a missile fired from Thunderbird 2 blowing up half the hangar next to Kayo and Elle who were still unconscious.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Elle, Kayo!"

Scott ran over to them and untied the knots in a matter of seconds, he took them outside then looked around for Thunderbird 1, "where is she?"

The Hood smirked, "autopilot my friend, I'll see you in London, if you make it out alive."

An explosion made Scott turn round again to see the whole hangar on fire as Thunderbird 2 followed her sister away from the blaze and sped off into the distance, he growled then ran into the smoke looking around for his family, he found Gordon and picked him up as Virgil flew above the hangar blowing the flames out with his wings.

"Gordon? Open your eyes little brother."

Gordon coughed, "we're not going to win this Scott."

"Yes we are, we just have to get to London, and I know who can help us."

Lady Penelope sipped her tea as she read about the fire her friends had put out the day before, she smiled as she skimmed over the words, Parker walked in and she looked up, "there's something suspicious about that fire Parker."

"Deliberate M'Lady?"

"It's possible, it started too quickly and nothing was found regarding evidence. We haven't checked in with the Tracy's for a while, maybe I'll give them a call."

"Begging your pardon M'Lady, but it seems as though they've beaten you to it," Parker pointed to the pug statue which was flashing.

"So they have," she put down her teacup and walked over to the desk, "go ahead John."

"Lady Penelope, we may have an assignment for you. We're in trouble."

"I thought it was a little too peaceful around here, what's happened?"

"The Hood has taken Thunderbirds 1 and 2 and is heading to London, we don't know what he is going to do with them. Scott has Fuse and Havoc under control as far as I know but we have to get the birds back."

Penelope nodded, "of course, we'll meet him in London and call in the GDF, prevent the siblings from getting out."

"Thanks, Penelope, good luck."

Penelope frowned as she turned around, "get FAB1 ready Parker, we need to get to London immediately."

"Yes M'Lady," Parker ran from the room as Penelope hid some weapons under her coat.

Back at the smoking hangar, Virgil had transformed back into his uniform and Havoc was tied up with Fuse.

"What should we do with them?" Virgil asked as Scott paced up and down.

"Kill them."

"Scott?!"

"I'm done with them Virgil, they almost killed our girlfriends."

"Well, wife in my case."

"Yes, exactly. Virgil if we leave them here, they'll escape again and we'll regret it. You know that, please can we kill them?"

"You know, there's a better alternative."

Scott looked at the two siblings who glared back at him, "alright, I'll do it. They'll be in agony long enough for us to sort this all out."

Elle walked in and glared at the siblings, "just let them bleed to death."

"Elle, that's not fair."

Elle shook her head as she squeezed Virgil's hand, "I want them gone, they didn't hesitate to try to kill us. Now it's our turn."

Scott grinned, "I agree."

"What would dad do?"

Scott frowned, "Virgil, dad was a vampire too and I think on this occasion he would do the same as us."

"No, this isn't right, leave them tied up and let's take their cruiser. We need to get to London."

Elle sighed, "alright, but they could escape the ropes."

Scott smiled, "we'll strip them of their weapons."

Virgil looked back at the chaos siblings, "let's do it."

Elle ripped Havoc's gloves and back plate off, "that will stop you escaping and pulling any tricks."

Virgil stepped back from Fuse, "and him. Let's get back our birds."

The three walked out of the hangar and Scott kicked the wall causing it to collapse so that the siblings were well and truly trapped, Elle set fire to their equipment watching it melt before her red eyes before they all headed to the remaining transport. Virgil sat in the co-pilot's seat of the cruiser as Scott took the main seat, and in their jets, Elle looked across at Kayo in Shadow and smiled supportively.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready, let's go," Elle took off in her jet and followed the cruiser which sped off at top speed, "can we keep up?"

Kayo laughed, "we're much faster."

Meanwhile the Hood had reached London, he landed Thunderbird 1 at the docks and autopiloted Thunderbird 2, he laughed to himself as he piloted the green bird towards the bridges and landed her on the middle of Westminster, she stood gleaming in the English sunshine as people around her screamed and fled in terror, cars had screeched to a halt and traffic was at a standstill. The Hood took the AirPod out of Thunderbird 1 and launched Thunderbird 4 automatically down the ramp into the Thames, people ran to the edge of the bridge and looked down to see where it was going. Thunderbird Shadow and Tiger swung to a halt above Westminster bridge as the Chaos Cruiser joined them, people pointed and ran off the bridge as the cruiser lowered and gently touched down on the bridge behind Thunderbird 2.

"I don't see The Hood anywhere, let's get to Thunderbird 2 and take her," Virgil stood up eagerly as his eyes laid on his ship.

Elle jumped down to the ground from her Thunderbird and locked the hatch tightly, "Virgil, come in?"

"I'm here sweetheart, we're coming down."

"I have Havoc's gloves, I'm going to regain control of the birds. What's the plan to get Thunderbird 4 back?"

Gordon smirked, "I'm way ahead of you," he ran down the ramp of the cruiser and jumped off the bridge into the Thames, spectators on the road screamed as they watched the boy disappear into the water.

The Skypod appeared and the Hood grimaced as he looked down on the cruiser and the Tracys walking out of it, he pulled the pod away and raced off to Bank station before they saw him, Scott ran down to the bridge with Virgil and joined Elle who was typing in various codes into Thunderbird 2.

"This is so hard, Havoc has used every hack in the book, I don't know how long this will take."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "just keep trying, we need to find The Hood."

"Virgil, Elle, stay here and get Thunderbird 2 working. Kayo and I will go after the Hood. Elle, can I use your jet?"

Virgil frowned, "why not use the cruiser?"

"It's too big."

Kayo laughed, "you just hate flying it. It has a better weapons system. I'll follow you in Shadow."

"FAB, let's get out of here."

Virgil watched them leave then turned back to Elle, "how's it coming along?"

"If I have to answer any passwords to get into this craft, I will kill you," she smirked as she broke the next code, "I would just smash a window to get us in but then you'd kill me."

"I would yes, I love you but she is my baby."

"She's ours I think you'll find," Elle laughed, "we have to stop the Hood, I just wonder what he's up to."

The Hood checked Thunderbird 4's progress and took the pod down, he got out and changed his appearance, he walked past the security guards of the bank and showed a fake ID to get down to the vaults, he opened an escape hatch in the floor and took out a hand drill to get into the main safes. Gordon hacked into Thunderbird 4 and regained control quickly with a frown, he turned her around and called John up in Thunderbird 5.

"John, I've got Thunderbird 4 back, have you found the Hood?"

"He's in the Bank of England, I don't know what he's trying to do. Scott and Kayo have just got there."

"FAB, I'm going to go back to Virgil and Elle, let's hope they've got her back."

"We managed to send Thunderbird 3 home, Brains is adding some security hacks to her, we don't want this happening again."

"Thanks, John. Thunderbird 4 out."

Elle cheered as the final code broke, "I'm in Virgil!"

"That's my girl, well done Elle," Virgil kissed her forehead, "we need to pick up Gordon."

"FAB."

Thunderbird 2 rose up off the bridge and hovered over the river as Thunderbird 4 surfaced, Virgil dropped the module and waited for Gordon to reverse, he then fired the grabs and the aquanaut walked into the cockpit.

"Hey guys, thanks for picking me up."

Elle frowned at him, "and you're welcome for me hacking back into Thunderbird 2."

"That too," Gordon winked, "where are Scott and Kayo?"

"At the bank, there's been a security breach, three guesses to that being the Hood."

"No need for three guesses," Gordon smirked, "step on it Virgil, we need to stop the Hood once and for all."

"Hold on tight."

Scott and Kayo approached the bank and spotted FAB1 down on the ground parked outside much to their surprise, they landed and ran inside ignoring security shouting after them.

"We need to find Penelope, she might know not what's going on," Scott skidded on the corner as Kayo followed him.

"I think she's well aware Scott, it's us who should be on the lookout."

Penelope walked down to the main vaults and took a breath before opening the door, she spotted a security guard tucking money into a case and cleared her throat, "oh officer thank heavens, I need to get into my vault but the bank says they're under a security breach. Can you help me?"

The Hood raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "of course your ladyship, let me just get..."

"Hold it right there," Penelope aimed a handgun at him, "it's probably best to do this face to face, Hood."

The Hood smirked as he removed his camouflage, "Lady Penelope," he chuckled, "if you're here to stop me then you're too late."

"I don't think I am in the slightest."

Colonel Casey stepped into the room with Parker and two officers, "The Hood, we meet again, and right now your chaos duo are going to jail, it appears they've been disarmed too."

The Hood snarled, "and where are your International Rescue friends?"

Scott gasped, "how did you get here before us?"

"Ah right on cue, good to see you again Scott Tracy."

Kayo grimaced and she turned blue with her anger, "uncle, this time you're not going anywhere but jail."

"Tanusha, you're looking lovely as yourself."

Casey gasped, "what on Earth?"

Kayo's eyes filled with tears and she hastily wiped them away, "it's nothing. You did this to me uncle, I want to be the one who locks you away for good."

Scott smiled, "but first I would like my ship back, where is she?"

The Hood let two officers handcuff him, "the Docklands, your pod or whatever you call it is parked outside."

"I think we first need to do some medical reviews don't you think?" Kayo snarled, "an eye for an eye."

The Hood narrowed his eyes, "don't you dare."

"Hold him still," Kayo demanded as she approached her uncle, she grabbed the cyber eye out of his head and crushed it under her foot, "that's enough mind control."

Parker stared at her, "mind control?"

"How else do you think he's been able to read our thoughts and trick us?"

Scott watched blood trickle out of the Hood's empty socket, "get him out of here, I think I'd like to go home."

Colonel Casey waved her hand, "he won't escape this time, they'll be locked away in a prison so deep and so protected, daylight will become a stranger to them."

Penelope smiled, "thank you," she sighed as she was left with the two pilots, "I think a stop off at my place is in order, and we need a chat Kayo."

Kayo morphed back into her IR uniform, "I know."

The recovered birds left London in the distance and touched down at Lady Penelope's mansion, they sat in the large lounge in their civilian clothing and called John and Alan on the holoprojector, Kayo sat next to Scott who had his arm around her as the others faced her.

"I guess you're all surprised at my form?" Kayo looked down into her lap.

Penelope smiled, "well I certainly am, I didn't even know you had a power Kayo."

"My ability isn't a natural one, my uncle injected the genes into me."

Virgil gasped in shock, "he experimented on you?"

"I guess you could say that. I was made to do some pretty horrific things that I could be arrested for even now."

"We wouldn't let that happen Kayo," John smiled, "they would have to get through us first."

Kayo smiled back at him, "thanks John, I'm sorry I've never shown you my true form before, but I didn't know how you would react."

Alan scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat quietly, "can we see the real you?"

Kayo nodded, "it seems only fair," she closed her eyes and blue scales wound their way up her body taking away her clothing over her and she sighed as she re-opened her eyes now yellow from the transformation, "this is me."

Gordon raised his eyebrows, "that's pretty awesome Kayo."

"Thanks."

"Why would you think we would disapprove of you Kayo?" Virgil asked as he eyed her from top to bottom.

"Because others have always feared me, I could transform into any animal and I can take on anyone's appearance, I don't like using that skill too much because it reminds me of my uncle's power."

"So if you wanted, you could look like any of us?"

Kayo nodded, "easily," she shapeshifted into Penelope and took her voice, "see any differences?"

Gordon looked between Penelope and the other sitting opposite him, "not one. That's incredible."

Kayo shifted back, "can you see how I could be used for crime now? I was my uncle's secret weapon until about the age of fifteen."

Scott took her hand in his, "you can forget about him now."

Kayo shook her head, "no I can't, I can't escape this power he gave me."

"Kayo, you never have to fear to be yourself around us again," Virgil said gently, "we were all terrified when we first got our powers, and so were the public when we first began rescuing them. In fact, they're still uneasy about some of us," he looked at Elle next to him who nodded.

"A man asked me the other day if I was going to hurt him, he didn't trust me. It's never easy facing someone as a vampire."

Kayo sighed, "there's nothing positive about me."

"I'm sure that's not true," John sat back in his chair, "you've just demonstrated you can be anyone, and they don't have to be criminals."

Kayo rounded on him, "I never took on forms of criminals John, I took on the forms of innocent people to get into vaults and secure offices to steal. I was and still am a monster," she felt her eyes fill with tears and stood up, "I should've kept this a secret from you."

Gordon bowed his head then stood up, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "we're sorry Kayo."

Kayo's shoulders sank as she surrendered, "thank you."

"Sorry Kayo, I didn't mean what I said," John said quietly as Alan looked at him angrily.

"I know you didn't," Kayo wiped her eyes and shifted back into her usual appearance, "I'm just sensitive about how I look."

Penelope smiled around at the group, "you should all be proud of your powers, I think you're all incredible."

John looked at the time, "are you guys heading back home today?"

Scott nodded, "we should, we need to check our ships."

"We'll call in later then, come on Alan, let's get you home."

Virgil stood up with Elle, "we'll get Thunderbird 2 prepped."

Penelope brushed her hand against Gordon's arm to stop him leaving, "one second."

Gordon smiled at her, "I'll catch you guys up."

Scott kissed Kayo's cheek then smiled at Penelope, "thanks for letting us stop by Penny."

"My pleasure, the house is always open to you," Penelope waited for the group to leave then turned to Gordon, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we won't forget today for a while. That was the first time I thought we wouldn't get the birds back."

Penelope stroked his cheek, "I heard you dived into the Thames from the bridge?"

"I had no choice, I needed to save Thunderbird 4."

"Don't take foolish risks however amazing your powers are my love, you're still a mortal under your scales."

Gordon smiled against her hand, "I have someone to live for, I'll never risk my life, I promise Penny."

"You had better not, I don't know how I would cope without you around to bring sunshine into my life," she smiled lovingly at him as he ran his fingers through her hair, "call me when you get home."

"FAB, I better go or Virgil will start getting impatient. I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you," Penelope kissed his lips tenderly then her breath caught as he took it away as he held her tightly, they parted and she giggled, "until next time my merman."

Gordon winked, "you know it."

Elle fired up Tiger's engines and hovered above Thunderbird 2 as Gordon went aboard, "hurry up slowcoaches."

Virgil laughed, "Gordon is here Elle, ready to take off, I would gain height if I were you."

Elle pulled up as Thunderbird 2 took off, "race ya."

Kayo flew alongside Thunderbird 1, she called across to the pilot on a private channel and he smiled back at her, "hey Scott."

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not, I'm really not."

"Are you sure you want to discuss it on the way home?"

Kayo sighed, "I just want your opinion."

"On what sweetheart?"

"Do you think I was too hasty in showing them my true self?"

Scott shook his head, "no, that was the right time to do it. I told you not to worry and we all accept you for who you are."

"John didn't look happy about my form."

"You just surprised him, I wouldn't worry about him."

"Should I shapeshift more often so that everyone gets used to me?"

"It's up to you, but I wouldn't go around taking on our forms," Scott laughed.

"That thought never crossed my mind, I hate turning into other people."

"Sorry, I was just teasing you."

Kayo shrugged, "I know," she morphed into her blue self and stretched, "I don't want to hide."

Scott smiled, "then don't, I love you for who you are and that's not going to change."

Later that evening the birds were all back in their hangars and Brains had added extra security to their override systems to prevent them from being stolen again, Virgil sat at the piano playing gently as the others listened from the ring and around the lounge, Kayo sat up on the veranda looking down on everyone in her shifted self and caught Elle watching her, the vampire jumped up from the floor to the balcony and grinned.

"Heya sis."

"Hey, Elle."

"You look a little blue."

"If you're going to take the piss then leave me alone."

"Hey relax I was only teasing you, you know what I meant. You look unhappy."

"That wasn't clever, and yes I'm unhappy. I'm conflicted is a better word," she sighed as she listened to the music coming from the piano, "should I hide around the family or be myself?"

"Kayo, I can hide my fangs or have them out but nothing can change the temperature of my skin or my eye colour to take away the fact that I am a vampire. I can't age and only two things can kill me."

"Two?"

"Yes. My heart gets broken or I'm obliterated."

Kayo's eyes darted to Virgil, "he would never break your heart."

Elle smiled at the pianist who winked at her, "no he wouldn't, but it doesn't necessarily have to be him. It could be anyone."

Kayo nodded as she took in what Elle was saying, "are you saying I should just be comfortable in my own body?"

"Of course I am, I always have to remember that Virgil is ageing and I'm not, it's hard but I just go each day loving him more and using my abilities to help others. Just because you've used yours in the past for your uncle doesn't mean you have to repeat that, you can use them for good this time," she offered her hand to the blue girl, "don't sit up here alone, come on."

Kayo stood up, "thanks, Elle."

They jumped down onto the lounge floor together and Elle sat down next to Gordon as he filled in his mission report, she looked across to Alan who was asleep on the sofa as a golden retriever.

"Still weird isn't it?" Gordon smirked as he followed her gaze.

"Yes but I think it suits him, more than the rest of us. I can't see any of us being a dog."

Gordon laughed, "you sound almost relieved sis."

"Maybe a little," Elle grinned back at him, "how did you get Thunderbird 4 back by the way? The last thing we saw was you diving into the Thames," she heard a quiet thud as the pedal was released and Virgil walked down into the ring and seated himself down on one of the adjacent sofas.

"It was hard but I basically had to find the override code the long way."

Virgil nodded, "you and us both, it took ages to get back into Thunderbird 2, but we all had a good laugh watching Scot take back Thunderbird 1."

Scott scowled from across the room, "yeah, really funny."

"Well, it was," Virgil grinned, "I really hope we won't see those criminals again, we melted their weapons."

"Not to mention took out The Hood's eye," Kayo smirked, "I felt so much joy seeing that happen."

Elle shivered, "even as a vampire I don't think I could've handled seeing that, it's too gross."

Gordon laughed then spotted an icon flashing on his screen, "excuse me guys, I have a private call to make," he stood up as Scott laughed, "what?"

"You're not going to let us listen in then?"

"Of course not, although with your supersonic hearing there's no stopping you."

"I have better things to listen to," Scott smiled as he looked over in Kayo's direction.

"Whatever, see you later."

Virgil took Gordon's vacant space next to Elle and slipped his hand around her waist smiling when she leant back against his arm, "what a day huh?"

"You said it, Virgil," Scott moved down into the ring and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Do you think we're safe from The Hood, and the crew?" Elle asked as she saw Kayo's eyebrows twitch in amusement.

"Knowing my uncle, I don't think we're ever safe from him. Regarding the Chaos Crew, he won't want anything more to do with them since they failed their mission. Their ship and equipment has been impounded too so they can't use that either."

"You seem very optimistic," Scott smirked at her, "did you sabotage their ships or something?"

"I wish. No, I just know my uncle's minions too well. At least we can have a few months of peace from criminals."

Virgil sighed, "let's hope, it would be nice to spend some leisure time with loved ones," he laid his hand over Elle's.

"And be ourselves."

"You've got that right, unless you're Alan of course who needs to love being a dog more than himself," Scott looked over at the dog stretched out on the couch, "I think it's time for a game of fetch."

Alan opened an eye sleepily and transformed into himself, "I might be sleeping but I can hear you, and I'm not playing fetch Scott. I'm not a domestic dog."

Virgil laughed, "as opposed to?"

"I'm wild bro."

"You transformed into a retriever Alan, that's hardly wild."

"I doubt you can be wild," Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not true, I can," Alan transformed into a timber wolf and growled at his eldest brother who stood his ground.

Scott bared his fangs, "come at me, little brother."

Elle bit her lip, "Scott, I wouldn't do this if I were you."

"He can't hurt me."

The three watched in disbelief as Alan attacked Scott at full speed and the eldest was knocked out of the lounge down to the ground below, the wolf followed barking loudly which sounded like laughter and the two were heard squabbling outside the kitchen, Kayo ran down the stairs as Virgil and Elle jumped down to watch the ongoing fight. The wolf suddenly howled and transformed into Alan who crouched over sobbing as he clutched his neck, Virgil scowled at Scott as Elle ran to Alan's aid.

"You bit me Scott, you actually bit me," Alan sobbed as blood dripped down under his hand.

"Alan, I am so sorry, I lost control," Scott stepped back in horror, his blue eyes now red from the change.

"Elle, work your magic," Virgil kissed her cheek.

"This is going to feel really weird Ali, but trust me on this," Elle said gently as she took his hand away from his neck, she held her breath as the scent of blood filled her nose, "hold still," she bit into the same teeth marks and Kayo watched with fascination as the mark began to heal, "there."

"Thanks, Elle," Alan wiped his tears away as Virgil gave him a tissue to mop the blood away, "it still hurts."

"It will for a bit, I suggest you get some rest," Elle looked around for Scott but the eldest had gone, "I'll find him."

Kayo frowned, "wouldn't it be better if I went?"

"Any other occasion Kayo, yes, but right now, I know how he's feeling," she ignored her sister's continued glare and turned to Virgil instead, "I'll see you later, look after Alan."

Virgil stroked her cheek, "FAB."

Elle stood back and transformed into a bat, using her telepathy she heard Scott's thoughts and tracked him to the other side of the island in the family cave, she landed as herself and looked up at the entrance where the eldest was sitting, "hey."

Scott sniffed, "hi Elle."

"He's going to be ok, he knows you didn't mean it."

"That's not the point, I bit him Elle, my own brother. It was like I had become someone else, had I bitten him again that would've been it, I couldn't save him."

"I would've done, we were watching the fight."

"Why didn't any of you intervene?" Scott frowned at her, "you know what could've happened."

Elle jogged up the slope and sat down beside him, "it wasn't a fight, and you intimidated him to attack you."

Scott sighed in defeat, "I didn't know he was going to take it that seriously."

"He's fifteen, of course, he was," Elle smiled then nudged his knee with hers, "but you were stupid to pick a fight with a wolf."

Scott nodded then moved closer to his sister as he watched the last light of the sun disappear below the horizon, "I promised myself and my parents I would never hurt any of my family, and I've broken that today," he turned his face away from Elle's as tears filled his natural blue eyes, "I can't believe I bit him."

"Scott, it was an accident and it's sorted, he'll be absolutely fine. Look at me, you haven't broken any promises," she smiled at her tearful brother then wrapped her arms around him feeling his chin rest on her shoulder, "we have a power which isn't perfect but we can do so much with it too. We can heal people and run faster than a cheetah which is great when rescuing people on the ground."

Scott sighed as he held Elle tightly, "I guess so."

"You better get back to the house, I think Kayo is annoyed with me."

"Why?" Scott asked as he sat back on the slope.

"Because I'm here alone with you."

"She's had a tough day, I'm not surprised if she's on the edge. I think I'm going to hit the hay if I'm honest. Want to run back with me?"

"I'd love to," Elle stood up then looked down at her heeled boots, "making me run in heels? You're cruel."

"You agreed, it's too late."

Elle scowled at him, "you owe me, Scotty."

"Hey Elle, thanks for making me feel better about what just happened."

"You're still wondering how I do it aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can change your mood in a blink of an eye. If you're feeling upset then suddenly fine, it's because I've probably eased your mind. I do it to Virgil a lot when he's panicking."

"You what?"

"Scott, you have that power too. I'm always trying to remind you," she sighed, "skip the run, we're walking back and you need to learn about this."

Kayo watched the clouds darken and walked back into the lounge up to the portraits, "when Scott gets back, tell him I've gone to bed Virgil."

Virgil looked up at her from the piano, "are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, today has all been a bit of a mess, I want to sleep it off."

"If you're sure you're ok then I'll see you tomorrow, but I'm always here to talk Kayo."

Kayo smiled, "thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Sleep well Kayo, and thanks for showing us who you are earlier."

"You're definitely ok with it?"

Virgil held the pedal down, "I turn into a bird as a power Kayo, I can handle anyone's transformation, I turn as blue as you do and covered in feathers," he laughed as Kayo rubbed her arms, "your appearance is completely normal in my opinion."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," Virgil smiled as Kayo ran over and hugged him, he tightened his grip around her slightly, "if you're worried about John's opinion of you I'll talk to him."

"How do you know?"

"He's the one who upset you, I'll talk him around, I promise."

Kayo hugged him again then sighed, "thank you. See you tomorrow, hopefully, we get a full sleep tonight."

"Fingers crossed," Virgil watched her leave then resumed playing in the empty room, the main lights were off leaving him to play in a spotlight.

Elle flew up to the lounge with Scott and said goodnight to each other at the entrance, she walked silently over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck smirking when he jumped in fright at being startled.

"Caught off guard again Virgil?"

"You always do that."

"You just never hear me coming," she slid around him so that she was sitting on his lap facing him, "finally, some private time together."

Virgil continued to play despite her distractions, "is Scott ok?"

"He's fine, now relax."

"Elle, don't play your mind tricks on me, is Scott really ok?" Virgil frowned as his eyes looked into hers.

Elle stopped controlling his mood and nodded, "he was upset but I told him that Alan was ok and he accepted his apology, then I taught him about mood controlling."

Virgil nodded, "I guess it's hard being a vampire sometimes."

"It is, you have no idea how difficult it is."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "and being a bird is just as bad."

"Yeah, although at least you can deal with blood and not worry about what can kill you."

"What?" Virgil's fingers jarred on the keys startling Elle as she lost her balance on his knee.

"Hey watch it," Elle grimaced as she hopped up onto the lid, "I'm being serious. There aren't many ways to kill a vampire, but the way to kill me or Scott is either breaking our hearts or obliterating us."

Virgil looked up at her horrified, "I would never break your heart, never. Nor can I imagine someone destroying you, I wouldn't let them."

"I would kill myself if something happened to you," Elle whispered sorrowfully and Virgil offered his hand to her to take.

"Feel here," he placed his hand over his heart, "this is where your heart is, someone would have to break me to get it."

Elle smiled as she felt it thump under her hand in his, "I wouldn't want my heart with anyone else but you."

Virgil lifted her from the piano lid into his arms and kissed her, she wrapped her ankles around his waist and pressed her lips harder against his own as they walked to their room not pausing the make out as they stumbled along the corridor, he kicked the door open for them both and they collapsed onto the bed hearing the door swing shut in a pleasing manner, Virgil flipped her onto her back as he kissed her and his wings unfolded out of his now bareback, they draped down on both sides of the bed as his hands caressed her body up and down as she responded equally as energised. The sky finally turned dark and all the house lights turned off leaving only a couple of bedroom lights to glow out of the cliff indicating not all residents were yet asleep.


	4. Ocean disaster

The sun rose slowly over the island and native birds squawked happily as the light touched the branches of the tallest trees in the rainforest, Virgil woke up and smiled at Elle asleep beside him, he changed into his running gear and made his way down to the beach path for his morning sprint, on the way down he ran into Kayo who was also dressed in training gear.

"Morning Virgil."

"Heya, you heading to the gym?"

"Not yet, I'm going to the obstacle course."

Virgil laughed, "you're obsessed with that place."

"That's because I'm the only one who's good at it," Kayo flicked her hair across his face with a smirk, "you know that's the truth."

Virgil rubbed his cheek, "show off."

"I'll see you later," she smirked as she shape-shifted into her blue form.

Virgil smiled, "see ya," then he took off at a run and headed down to the beach.

Scott walked into the kitchen to make himself breakfast, he put on some coffee and watched Gordon swim when he heard his youngest brother reach the top of the stairs, "hey Alan."

"Wow, you can hear me from there?"

"Yep."

Alan smiled as he walked in and grabbed a bowl for his cereal, "about yesterday Scott, I'm sorry I fought you."

"You're sorry? Alan, I bit you and I can't be angrier at myself for doing that, is your neck ok?"

Alan nodded, "I've only got a scar, but it's healed over, don't worry."

Scott sighed, "it won't happen again, I can't afford to let it happen."

"What do you mean?"

Scott poured himself a coffee and sat down at the table, "if you get bitten again Alan, you won't, oh how to put this? You can't be healed again."

"Do you mean, I would die?"

"No, you would become like me and Elle."

"A vampire?!"

Scott nodded, "that's right, that's why I feel awful about biting you."

"Would I be able to shapeshift?"

"You would lose that power, I'm not even sure you'd have the healing ability. You would just be a killer."

Alan paused eating and paled slightly, "are you sure I'm ok?"

"Yes, Elle healed you, but if I or her bit you even by accident it could be fatal. I'm so sorry Alan."

"I guess I'll just have to stay away from you two from now on," Alan grimaced, "why would you keep that from me?"

"So you wouldn't worry," Scott tapped his fingers against his mug, "but I guess I've made things worse."

Alan sighed, "at least I'm still alive I guess."

"I won't hurt you again I promise," Scott smiled, "if I hurt you I'll kill myself."

"What happens if I get injured?"

"Don't worry about that until it does."

"Thanks, Scott. You jerk," he added with a grin.

"I know, I deserve that," Scott chuckled as he got up to make himself pancakes, "I'm guessing you'll want one?"

"Yeah, I would, thanks."

Kayo walked into the kitchen, "morning guys."

"Feeling more like yourself now Kayo?" Scott smiled at her blue form.

"I was trying out the obstacle course, I'm much more flexible like this," she shapeshifted back to herself, "Elle sleeping in?"

"Yeah it looks like it," Scott smiled, "and Virgil it seems."

"No, he's out on his run," Kayo stole one of Scott's pancakes, "he was up early."

Gordon got out of the pool and his tail turned into legs instantly, "thanks Brains," he said to himself then ran up to the house, "morning, has everyone got over yesterday?"

"Just about," Scott poured Kayo a coffee, "it shouldn't have happened."

"It would be nice to have a whole day off today, but I don't see that happening," Kayo sighed.

"You said it. I've got a meeting with the GDF this afternoon, they want a full discussion about what happened."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "urgh, make it out that they were the ones who caused the trouble."

"I can't Gordon, as much as I'd like to, I don't have any evidence."

"Well you're not very prepared, are you? I think I should take this meeting."

Scott laughed, "you never fail to make me laugh Gordon. As next in line I have to be the businessman."

Virgil and Elle walked into the kitchen together, they smiled at the group then sat down at the end of the table.

"Well, you took your time," Gordon winked at them.

"What are you talking about? I was out on a run and Elle was getting ready."

Elle nodded, "yep, get your mind out of the gutter."

Kayo laughed, "busted."

Scott activated the holoprojector, "base to Thunderbird 5?"

John answered the call sleepily, "yes Scott?"

"Any calls?"

"Nothing Scott, now that The Chaos Crew and The Hood are locked up, everything has been quiet. However, I am keeping an eye on some weather over the mid-Atlantic. There's a risk of a water spout forming."

"Would that be a job for me?" Gordon asked.

"Possibly, it depends if anyone gets caught up in it," John smiled, "so, stand by."

Scott nodded, "alright John, call if it turns into a situation."

"FAB. Enjoy your morning."

Alan sighed happily, "finally, a chance to catch up on my games," he leapt off the stool and ran upstairs.

Virgil watched him with a smirk, "well someone is happy."

The temperature warmed up gradually outside until the sun was glaring down over the pool area, Gordon was cheerfully swimming lengths building up his stomach muscles against the water, Virgil and Elle were lounging on the side under umbrellas and Scott was playing his guitar on one of the loungers alongside them.

Virgil massaged sun lotion onto Elle's back gently, "I really hope we're not called out."

Elle hummed in agreement as she shivered under his touch lovingly, "yeah, that would be bliss," she opened her eyes as she listened to Scott play, "I'm just getting comfy."

"I thought you already were?"

"Well, you're adding relaxation."

Scott smiled at them, "am I helping too?"

Elle closed her eyes as Virgil rubbed her shoulders, "I'm not going to lie to you, I am in paradise right now."

Scott plucked the strings with a smirk, "you're welcome."

John called the lounge and activated the house alarm to alert everyone, "no rest, ever."

Scott ran into the house holding the guitar as Elle and Virgil followed at a run, Gordon got out of the pool and ran up to the lounge to join the other three.

"What is it, John?" Scott asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's that cyclone, the water is a whirlpool and people have fallen in. Their boat is in trouble."

Scott nodded, "Gordon, Virgil. Get to Thunderbird 2, I'll go ahead in Thunderbird 1."

"Do you guys need me, or anyone else?" Elle asked as she laid her hand on Virgil's knee.

"I don't think so Elle, we'll call in."

"FAB, I'll monitor from the lounge," Elle sighed, "don't keep me in the dark ok?"

Scott smiled as he ran up to the lamps and faced her, "wouldn't dream of it."

Gordon got prepared to go down to the hangars, "let's go guys."

Virgil wrapped his arms around Elle's waist and kissed her, "see you later sweetheart."

"I love you, stay safe," Elle stroked his hair up through her fingers, "good luck."

"I love you too," Virgil kissed her cheek then ran over to the portrait giving her a last smile before he disappeared from the lounge.

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 left the island and Elle looked up at John who had called in again, Kayo had rejoined Elle in the lounge and was pacing anxiously.

"Are you sure we're not needed?"

Elle nodded, "John, what's going on out there exactly."

"A water spout has touched down into the water and the crew are in danger of being drowned under the waves."

Kayo stopped pacing, "what's the plan then?"

"Thunderbird 2 should launch 4 and then try to stable the boat with grabs and tow them out of danger."

"Ok, keep us informed John," Elle sat down at the desk tapping her foot impatiently.

"FAB."

Thunderbird 1 hovered above the ocean as Thunderbird 2 swung onto the scene, the eldest looked across to his younger brothers.

"Virgil, launch Thunderbird 4, we need to get that boat out of there," Scott frowned as he eyed the spout whipping up the water.

"FAB, you ready to go Gordon?"

"I will be, see you later," Gordon leapt up from his chair and stood on the lift which took him down to the pod bay, "I'm in position Virgil, drop the module."

"You've got it," Virgil flicked a switch and he felt his ship shudder as the body was detached, "Scott, Thunderbird 4 is deployed."

"Great work Virgil, let's get that boat out of here."

"FAB," Virgil narrowed his eyes in determination as the clouds darkened, "do you think Thunderbird 1 can stand these winds?"

"I'm just going to have to try."

Gordon left Thunderbird 4 and battled through the water to the two people treading water for their life, they gasped in shock at his tail but the aquanaut let it slide.

"I'm here to help you, put these on," he handed them both a small air tank, "I'm going to pilot my ship closer to us, don't panic."

"Thank you," one of the men nodded as he put on the mask before helping his colleague.

Scott fired the grabs to the boat as Virgil fired the ones from Thunderbird 2, "we need to take this to a safer location, how far are we from the coast?"

"200 miles on both sides, we need to wait for Gordon."

"Virgil, we don't know what state these people are in."

"You can't pull without me bro, and I'm not leaving until Gordon has those two men aboard Thunderbird 4 and back in the module."

Scott frowned, "we can't wait forever, Virgil."

"No we can't, but we can wait for our brother."

Gordon locked the airlock shut and leapt back into the pilot's chair, he dived down under the surface of the water away from the spout and scanned for the module, "where is it?" He called up to his brother, "Virgil, where's the module?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see it on my scanners, did you retract it?"

"Of course not, it's still down there."

"Virgil, look out!" Scott yelled as the module narrowly avoided smashing into the green behemoth.

"Oh shit! Gordon, the module has been taken up by the cyclone, are you able to get that craft to dry land?"

"Which way? America or Britain?"

"Go towards the American coast, we'll be able to get help," Scott interjected, "we'll follow you with the boat, full thrust Virgil, we'll have to come back to search for the module."

Virgil sighed sorrowfully, "FAB, Brains is not going to be happy about this."

"I'm just glad you're in one piece, that was too close," Scott shook his head as he re-fired the grabs to the boat, "let's get this over with."

The birds pulled up slowly and painfully to the city of Rhode Island and an emergency crew stood by on the shore waiting for the boat crew, Scott guessed that John had given them the heads up and so they docked the boat against the sand as they released the grabs. They landed and Gordon helped the two men to the ambulance as his elder brothers went to assist the rest of the crew who were shaking from head to toe.

"You'll be ok guys, these guys will take you to the hospital," Scott smiled at the four crewmen.

"Thank you International Rescue, you guys could've died out there."

"You were closer to that than we were, the most important thing is that you guys are alright."

Gordon walked over to Scott shaking his head, "I'm glad they're alright, but what the hell do we do about the module?"

"It could've landed anywhere," Scott shrugged, "we should get John to scan the area."

"If it's filled with water, it could be at the bottom of the sea," Virgil looked out to the vast ocean.

"I'll take Thunderbird 4 down there, the spout has gone."

"You'll never find her Gordon, the Atlantic is huge."

"What other choice do we have?"

Virgil nodded, "I agree with Gordon, you and I can fly across the ocean and see if we can see anything."

"Alright, but this is going to be harder than you think it's going to be."

Gordon smirked, "let's play hide and seek," he ran down to Thunderbird 4 and fired up the engines as Virgil and Scott took their crafts up again as the ambulances drove away with the crew safely on board.

John called the three crafts and smiled, "I've found her guys."

"What's the damage?" Virgil asked as Gordon grinned.

"Do you really want to know Virg?"

"Yes, I do."

John sighed, "I smiled because she's found, but, she's not exactly in one piece."

Virgil frowned, "what's happened?"

"You've lost the front panel, it's been ripped off. I've taken a satellite image."

Scott gasped as the image appeared on their monitors, "oh fuck, that's some serious damage."

Virgil's face turned pale, "Brains is going to kill me."

Gordon laughed, "good luck with that. Send me the coordinates John, I'll make my way there to dock."

"And what's going to hold Thunderbird 4 in place without a door?" Virgil asked sarcastically.

"Magnets genius," Gordon retorted, "we should get going, it's still looking stormy."

"Alright guys, less of the back and forth battle," Scott rolled his eyes, "we need to recover that module."

John smiled, "I'll let the girls know what's going on for you."

Gordon laughed, "would you let Penny know I'm alright then?"

Scott groaned, "could you take this seriously for about five minutes at least Gordon?"

"Fine, fine. Thanks for the co-ordinates John, I've just got them. Setting a course now."

John nodded, "Thunderbird 5 out. Calling IR?"

Elle looked up from where she was sat at the piano, "go ahead, John?"

"The mission was successful but the module is in trouble, it was caught in the storm."

"Is Gordon ok?" Kayo stood up in shock.

"Yes he's fine, he wasn't in the module at the time. They've just got to pick it up and they'll be on their way home."

Elle sighed with relief, "thanks John, keep us updated."

"FAB. Thunderbird 5 out."

Kayo looked over her shoulder at Elle, "think they'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine. They haven't had to use their powers for a change which is great."

Kayo nodded, "I hope they get home soon."

"Me too," Elle turned back to the piano and began to play one of Virgil's compositions.

Virgil piloted over the area where the module had been sighted by John and waited for Gordon to locate it with Thunderbird 4, "well Gordon?"

"Yeah, I've found her, she's in a bad way. This is going to be an interesting ride home."

Scott hummed thoughtfully, "why not ask Kayo to bring out another module for Thunderbird 4 to sit in?"

"Could that work?" Gordon squeaked in surprise, "bay 4 is the only one which can hold my ship in place."

Virgil looked down at the water, "it could work, I'll call base and see what Brains thinks. Calling IR?"

Elle continued playing as Virgil's hologram appeared above the table, "hey sweetheart."

"Well well, playing one of my own pieces?"

"You're not here, what does it matter?"

"Very funny. Have you seen Brains around?"

Kayo jumped down from the veranda, "not since this morning. Do you need him"

"I do, and, oh speak of the devil…"

"Hi Virgil, my ears are burning, do you uh need me?"

Virgil smiled, "we do Brains. Can Thunderbird 4 be housed in any of the modules or just bay 4?"

Brains frowned, "I don't see a problem with her being in another bay, but, um, how are you going to do that?"

Virgil looked over to where Kayo was leaning against the wall, "remember that time you delivered the extra module Kayo?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to need the extra strength."

Kayo sighed, "you owe me your pudding tonight, do you know how much strain this puts on my ship?"

"I feel it all the time on Thunderbird 2."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Kayo, see you soon," he smiled at her then blew a kiss to Elle before signing off.

"Brains, which module should I take?"

Brains paced up and down the floor under the portraits, "hmm, I would uh take module 2. I will set her out for you so you can pick it up on your way."

"Thanks, Brains. Thunderbird Shadow is go, sorry Elle, I guess you're on your own."

"Ha, I can always wake up Alan or something," she smirked as she crossed her legs at the piano, "I'm working on something for Virgil anyway."

Kayo smiled, "I wish Scott was as romantic as you sometimes. See ya!"

Back at the rescue zone, Gordon was beginning to lose his patience, but he wasn't the only one.

"Has Kayo left the island yet?" Scott asked as he tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

"Yes, she left ten minutes ago, Shadow is fast, she'll be here anytime now. Stop moaning," Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get the old module to the surface to drain her, stand back Gordon."

"FAB Virgil, it's nice to see some action."

"Don't be cheeky," Virgil gritted his teeth as he fired the grapple lines down to the module, there was a thud and he knew he had made contact, "and up we go," the damaged tank emerged out of the water and dripped miserably along with the tidal flow of liquid going back into the ocean. Once drained it sat upon the surface bobbing like an injured duck and Thunderbird 4 resurfaced to hold the module in place as Thunderbird Shadow pulled up alongside Thunderbird 1.

"Someone call for a recovery vehicle?"

Scott smiled, "good timing Kayo."

"Oh, I raced here. Where do you need me, Virgil?"

"If you grab the old module, Thunderbird 4 can be lifted into 2 and I can get her aboard."

"FAB. Watch for the splash Gordon."

"Doesn't bother me," Gordon winked as he backed Thunderbird 4 up.

Kayo dropped the new module onto the water and fired her grabs to pick up the old one, she sighed as she felt the weight lifted off her ship slightly, "I give Thunderbird 2 my full respect, these weigh a tonne."

Virgil smiled, "a heart is a heavy burden."

Scott rolled his eyes, "what a poet you are Virgil."

Gordon autopilot the module door open and backed Thunderbird 4 up using his rocket jets, "this is going to be bumpy, I'll check for scratches later," he winced hearing the scratch of metal and mentally cursed his second eldest brother, "right Virgil, I'm aboard."

"FAB, stand by," Virgil fired the lines again and brought the module up into Thunderbird 2's cargo space, "good to have you back."

"Me or the module?"

"The module, of course, she feels bare without her middle," Virgil smirked as he locked the module in place.

"You're such a jerk. I'm coming up. Thanks, Kayo!"

"My pleasure, now, shall we go home?"

"FAB," Scott took his ship off autopilot, "need a hand with that module Kayo?"

"I'll be fine Scott, but I am not racing anyone home."

"Good job everyone, that was a tough mission, I guess Brains will have to make those stronger."

Virgil nodded as Gordon rejoined him in the cockpit, "that's not a bad suggestion, at least we know what they're capable of."

Gordon sighed as the comms went silent, "thanks for coming back for me Virgil."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Scott could've easily left me."

"That's never and is never going to happen."

"That means a lot to me."

Virgil smirked at him and reached across to rustle his hair up, "anytime squid."

The three birds flew back against the now dark blue sky and landed back on the island shortly after sundown, they walked into the kitchen and found Elle with Alan playing scrabble together.

"Use the word quiz," Scott hopped up onto the stool next to Alan.

"Scott, don't help him, he's beating me as it is," Elle pouted as Virgil wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head.

Scott grinned back at her, "I'm always there to help my little brothers."

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that," Alan whined as he placed some letters down, "ha! That's another ten points to me."

Elle bit her lip as she concentrated, ignoring the fact that Virgil was kissing her neck affectionately, "ok, now it's time to play properly," she placed down two sets of letters and watched Alan's face turn sour, "and I think that gives me sixty over your ten."

Kayo laughed as she poured out a packet of nuts into a bowl and put it on the table, "where's Grandma, Elle?"

"Oh yeah, she's gone over to the mainland with Brains, dinner is up to us tonight," Elle pulled a stool over beside her for Virgil.

Gordon poured himself a coke, "can we order pizza?"

"Very healthy Gordon," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Scott, we're free from the wrath of Grandma's cooking," Gordon pleaded back with big brown eyes.

"Fine, but since you suggested it, you can order."

"And pick it up," Virgil added as he helped himself to peanuts.

Gordon frowned, "lend me Thunderbird 1 Scott, that's the only way I'll be able to keep them hot?"

Scott frowned then sighed, "fine, but one scratch and you won't be using her again."

Virgil shared a look with Elle, "we'll go if you want Gordon?"

"Really?"

Elle nodded, "sure, any time with Virgil is a win for me."

"Thanks, Virg," Gordon grinned, "could you get me those mini chocolate doughnuts?"

"Don't push your luck. Normal order guys?"

Scott took Elle's place in the scrabble game as she got up, "it usually suffices."

"Come on Elle," Virgil offered his arm out to Elle and she linked hers around it happily, "see you in an hour or so."

"It's not efficient but at least we get fed," Kayo laughed as she leant against Scott's back.

Elle prepped Thunderbird 2 as Virgil drove his car into the module, his eyes looked over to the broken bay hidden in the corner ready for Brains to work on and he sighed unhappily before closing the door up behind him, he ran up to the cockpit as the hangar folded down.

"Take her out Elle."

"In heels? You absolutely sure about this?"

"They're not heels."

Elle raised an eyebrow, "do you want my foot to slip on the rudders?"

"I guess not, ok, budge," Virgil smirked as Elle gave him the pilot seat, "you'd be fine."

Elle buckled up as Virgil drove Thunderbird 2 out, "they are high, I can't pilot in wedges."

"But you can pedal in them?"

"Yeah, there's a difference."

Virgil laughed, "if you say so. Ready to go?"

"Take it away sweetheart."

Thunderbird 2 took off for the mainland leaving the house shining out in the sunset which glowed pink, Elle typed in the pizza order into her phone so that they'd only have to pick up and it wasn't long until they were looking for a place to land the huge craft, Virgil found a large park to land and squeezed down between the trees, the struts were raised as the couple got into the Mercedes nestled in the cargo hold.

"Is the order ready Elle?"

"It should be, I've paid now."

Virgil stepped down on the accelerator and the car took off out of the module onto the road, "we have such a weird lifestyle."

"Yes, but it's an awesome lifestyle," Elle rested her hand on his right leg which made him smirk, "eyes on the road baby."

"That's difficult with you distracting me."

"How was the mission?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

"Fine, but don't leave me in suspense."

Virgil pulled the car into a spot outside the takeaway, "we could always eat ours here and delay it for everyone?"

Elle hit him as they walked in, "don't be mean," she smirked as he kissed her cheek then walked up to the desk, "order for Tracy?"

"Another five minutes miss, take a seat."

"Thanks," Elle sat down next to Virgil on the bench and linked her fingers with his, "you didn't use your powers today?" She asked in a whisper.

"I didn't need to, there was already a storm going on."

"I was scared for you."

Virgil kissed her forehead tenderly, "you never have to be scared for me, I trust my abilities completely."

Elle nodded as she rubbed her leg against his, "I know and I trust you too. Do you think we're safe now?"

"From what?"

"You know who."

"Oh them? Sure, they can't get us now, we'll kill them next time, and I won't be able to stop Kayo from what she'll do to her uncle."

"Three extra large pizzas and two chicken wings?"

Virgil stood up and picked up the three boxes as Elle grabbed the chicken wings, "thanks."

The young girl smiled, "you're welcome, enjoy."

"I'll get the door," Elle opened it with one hand and held it open for Virgil to get through, "these smell amazing."

"Want me to drive back?"

"Yeah, go on," Elle took the order off her husband as he got out the keys to the car, "let's go."

The family had moved into the lounge by the time Elle and Virgil returned home and they placed the pizza boxes down onto the center table as four sets of eyes glowed hungrily at the steam rising.

Virgil smiled, "dig in."

"But don't hog all the pepperoni, Alan," Elle teased as the youngest grabbed a slice.

"It's one slice, come on!"

"One of more to come," Scott winked as he took a chicken wing out of one of the smaller boxes, "thanks for getting these."

"We know you backward Scott," Virgil laughed, "you're not a happy Scott without wings."

Kayo smirked, "he's got you there."

Scott pouted as the others chuckled, "guess who won't be sharing now."

Alan yawned as he put his plate down on the floor, "I heard about Thunderbird 2's module Virgil, is it fixable?"

"Sure, Brains has the robots working on it right now. By tomorrow morning the door should be as good as new."

"What happened exactly?"

"Long story short, a water spout carried it away and decided to wreck it before dumping it back into the ocean," Virgil answered monotonously.

"Wow, that must've been a powerful storm. Did you get caught up in it Gordon?"

"No, thankfully, I was helping those crewmen at the time. Had I been closer to the module, it would've been a different story."

"One with a bad ending," Scott added as he took out a slice of pizza.

"I'm just glad you're all back safe," Elle smiled, "it sounds like you guys have had a rough day."

"No-one got injured, that's the main thing," Scott smiled back at her before leaning back against the sofa.

Kayo put her plate down on the table, "thanks for getting the food guys."

"No problem," Elle grabbed a chicken wing from the second box, "get them while you can."

Grandma returned from the mainland just before midnight and found the family still lounging in the central room, she tutted at the empty pizza boxes but decided not to say anything as she looked around at her family all gathered in pursuits of entertainment, she went round to each of them and kissed them on the head before going up to her bedroom. Brains, on the other hand, had gone down to the lab to check the robots working on module 4, satisfied at their progress he turned the main lights off and headed up to his study slash bedroom to read. Elle sat in one of the chairs behind the piano painting her nails as she listened to Virgil at the instrument, Kayo and Scott were gaming each other at the pool table and Alan had gone for a swim with Gordon.

"That's twenty-two to me Kayo."

"Not for long Scott, just you wait," Kayo smirked across the table at him.

Elle looked out at the black sky, "I've been waiting for a break like this."

"Tell me about it," Virgil smiled as he played, "module 4 is in a bad way, I would love a full day off."

"That never happens around here," Elle shrugged as she shook her hand for the varnish to dry, "we're lucky to get a full night's sleep."

On Thunderbird 5, John was keeping an eye on a seismic reader over Japan, the scale was acting up and a couple of low tremors had been felt over Tokyo during the afternoon.

"EOS?"

"Yes, John?"

"I'm going to catch some sleep, could you continue monitoring Japan for me, particularly Tokyo?"

"Of course John, but what are you afraid of?"

"There may be a possibility of an earthquake, I'm not certain though, they're hard to predict."

"Yes John, I'll alert you if anything arises."

"Thanks, EOS, goodnight."

"Goodnight John."


	5. Tokyo mission

Nothing moved in the night and everyone was sleeping peacefully, the sun began to creep up the mountains on the east side of the island and birds began to chirp as morning hunts for food began, EOS continued to keep her watch on Tokyo between breaks of snoozing when suddenly the Richter scale aboard Thunderbird 5 went mad, she sent an alarm to John's room then began a scan on the city which screamed in terror.

John flew into the main control centre and landed gently in front of the globe as his wings settled behind him, "Japan EOS?"

"Yes John."

"Open a channel with Tracy Island."

The residents gathered in the lounge, some were dressed ready for the day but others were still in their sleepwear.

"What's happened, John?" Scott asked as he crossed his arms.

"There's been an earthquake measuring 7.5 in Tokyo, they need heavy lifting and there have been reported injuries."

"Any casualties?" Elle asked as she gripped Virgil's bare arm.

Virgil placed his hand over hers in response, "what kind of heavy lifting?"

John chuckled, "one at a time. Injuries I'm unsure of Elle, it's chaos down there, and buildings have toppled Virgil, so you may need some mechanical help."

"FAB."

"I understand," Elle looked across to Scott who nodded back.

"Are we all needed?" Kayo asked.

"I would all go just in case, the more aid the better."

"FAB John, we'll keep you informed as the mission unfolds."

"Understood. Thunderbird 5 out."

Scott ran up to the lamp fitting on the wall as Virgil walked over to the chute behind the rocket portrait, Kayo and Elle took the two seats down to their jets as Alan and Gordon made their way to Thunderbird 2 to join Virgil, the island filled with smoke as the crafts took off and John monitored them from up in Thunderbird 5 with Grandma taking responsibility of talkback from the lounge.

"Is there a tsunami warning John?" Gordon asked as he sat back in the co-pilot seat.

"Thankfully not, but the city is on high alert just in case anything changes. Your main objective is to just get people to safety, the emergency services are on help too so you won't be alone."

"FAB John, thanks," Scott smiled, "keep your ships in the air everyone in case of aftershocks, we want a way home."

Virgil nodded, "FAB, I'll land to drop the module off and put Thunderbird 2 on autopilot. If we need to use our powers, do it."

Elle lowered her jet to a safe height and opened the hatch, she turned herself and jumped down to the ground creating a small crater under her feet, "Thunderbird Tiger is on autopilot, I'll begin looking for injuries, join me when you can, Scott."

"You've got it," Scott hovered on the outskirts of the city then jumped to the ground, he sent Thunderbird 1 up again then ran into the broken city to join Elle.

"What can we do Virgil, our powers aren't like yours?" Gordon looked back at Alan.

"Just rescue as many as you can, I'll be amongst the buildings," he took Thunderbird 2 down then the trio got ready in the separated module, he autopiloted the craft back to join the other birds and slid his arms into the jaws of life, "stay safe."

Gordon watched him run down the ramp, "ha, the best time to be a merman right, Alan?" He turned but his younger brother was gone, "Alan!?"

An alsatian sprinted down the road happily changing from a dog to a boy as people stared in shock, Kayo overtook the dog on her bike and skidded in front of him.

"Quit messing Alan, your shapeshifting powers aren't going to help here, not unless you can change yourself into the strongest man on earth."

Alan scowled once he was back as himself, "but I want to help."

"You can help by rescuing the injured, there's not much else I can do either, we have similar gifts to each other," Kayo changed her form into her blue skin, "now get moving, as yourself."

Alan sighed as he nodded, "alright Kayo, you take the central city, I'll look around here."

"You've got it," Kayo powered up the bike and sped into the city, she leapt out seeing a group of people huddled together on the steps of an office block, they screamed seeing her form and she heard one of them refer to her as a monster, "please, I'm here to help you, come with me."

"What are you? Don't hurt us."

"I'm not going to, I'm with International Rescue. You can't stay here, follow me."

"No."

Kayo sighed and morphed into her IR uniform, "please, just trust me?"

"How can we trust what we don't understand?"

Kayo frowned and looked around, she spotted a police officer and when the group weren't looking, she took on the woman's appearance, "what are you huddling for? Come with me," the group got up immediately and followed her over to the emergency services who were guiding people to the evacuation routes, Kayo blinked away forming tears and ran back to her bike morphing back to her own appearance again angrily.

Virgil pushed aside debris and heard sobbing coming from under the rubble, he stood back and lifted slabs of concrete away effortlessly, a sound of stones underfoot caught his ear and he turned to see Elle next to him, "Elle?"

"I heard the sobs, get lifting, she needs attention."

"You've got it," Virgil moved the large rock off the woman's leg with the jaws, "there."

"Thank you," Elle knelt down and locked eyes with the panicking woman to hypnotise her, "trust me, you're going to be alright," she bit down on the woman's arm and Virgil watched as the venom sealed the cut shut, "I'll take her over to the emergency services, how's clear up going?"

"Hard with the aftershocks, but the evacuation is nearly complete."

"Good, I'll be back," Elle disappeared in a flash with the woman then returned in the same second, she grinned and Virgil raised an eyebrow at her, "what?"

Suddenly the ground shook violently and a huge crack split the road in two, Elle lost her footing and Virgil grabbed her arm as she held onto the edge of the gap.

"I've got you," Virgil assured her between clenched teeth.

"You can let go, I'm fast enough," Elle smiled at him.

"No way."

"Virgil, just trust..."she looked up to see a boulder heading straight towards them, "look out!"

—

Across town, the others were feeling the same shock, Gordon was helping the emergency crews to get people to safety and away from buildings, but he knew he couldn't save everyone. Scott looked around him as he heard screams of death and closed his eyes knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Kayo, are you ok?" Scott called into his coms, "Kayo?"

"I'm alright sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm down by the harbour."

"Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Not yet, I'm sure they're fine."

Elle gripped the edge of the chasm with her sharp fingernails, she crawled up dreading the worst for her husband, the jaws were lying on the ground but Virgil was nowhere in sight, "oh no, Virgil," tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and she wept, "there was nothing I could do," she closed her eyes tightly as her heart began to break and she clutched her sides.

"I think there's still time in that heart."

Elle gasped as she looked up at the huge bird, "Virgil!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily Elle."

Elle wrapped her arms around his feathered body as his wings enclosed around her. "don't scare me like that again."

"Never. Now, we still have work to do," Virgil stroked her hair gently through his claws.

"I'm with you all the way," Elle grinned, "good luck."

"I'll be back," Virgil took off and looked down on the town, "there are people on the roof," he flew down, "you're not safe here, come with me."

Elle looked up to see Virgil flying down with two people under his arms, "that's my man."

A couple of hours passed by and the town was finally evacuated, the family gathered together in the centre and looked around at the destruction, but there was someone missing from their group.

"Where's Kayo?" Scott asked.

"Still down by the harbour, I think she was helping some people, then I lost sight of her," Alan said as he leant back against a car.

"I called everyone in," Scott frowned as he crossed his arms.

"We should look for her, we've rescued everyone we can."

"How many casualties?" Virgil asked.

Elle sighed, "seventy-eight, we did our best."

"We saved the rest of the city and that's a win," Gordon smiled, "it could've been worse."

"We'll search in pairs," Virgil suggested, "or in this case, a pair and a trio."

Scott smiled, "I'll go alone, I'm faster."

"Agreed. Elle, shall we get going?" Virgil offered his hand to her.

"FAB."

Gordon smiled at Alan, "come on Alan."

"Coming."

Virgil transformed back into his uniform and picked up the jaws of life from where he had left them, "I don't know how we're going to find her, this city is huge."

"Surely our best bet is to go towards the harbour?"

"FAB," Virgil slid the jaws on and the mechanics hissed, "Elle, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did tell me the other day that if your heart broke you would die."

"You fixed it for me by not being dead, I'm absolutely fine now," Elle smiled as she squeezed his gloved hand in the jaws, "don't worry ok?"

Virgil sighed and pulled her into a kiss snatching her breath away and she dug her nails into his back passionately, he pulled back with a gasp, "ouch, Elle, you're stabbing me."

Elle pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry."

Virgil smiled, "you're too strong for me sometimes."

"Weakling," she smirked back, "come on, let's find our sister."

The second sister of the family was in a lot of trouble, she had gone off on her own to look for more people, but, upset by the group who called her a monster, she had gone in full disguise, she had been by the harbour during the aftershock and the area had been hit full on. Gordon and Alan walked along the harbour front past abandoned cars and toppled buildings.

"What a mess," Gordon tutted as they looked into a shop, "that's going to take ages."

"Luckily we're not the cleaners."

"Funny Alan," Gordon rolled his eyes, "how are we going to find Kayo along here?"

"I have no idea," Alan's voice cut off in shock, "Gordon, we need to call Scott, now," Alan's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Thunderbird Shadow's bike on its side and a body which lay beside it.

"Scott?" Gordon's voice was shaky as he called his eldest brother.

"I'm here, have you found her?"

"Yes. Scott, you need to get down here," Gordon knelt beside an unconscious Kayo.

Scott sprinted to the harbour in a second and he was joined by Virgil and Elle, "Kayo? Virgil, get this boulder off her arm."

"You've got it," Virgil lifted the giant block of concrete off Kayo's arm and she shapeshifted into her blue skin, "is she alive?"

Elle felt for her pulse, "barely. Scott, we have to do something."

Scott nodded tearfully, "we can't do anything here, let's get her into Thunderbird 2, I think it's time we went home."

Virgil autopiloted Thunderbird 2 down to the ground, "can't you and Elle use your venom?"

Elle shook her head, "I'm not sure, her powers are very erratic, it might react badly."

Scott punched a rock angrily in half, "why did she go off on her own?"

Elle wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "want me to fly Thunderbird 1 home?"

"Thanks, Elle, but no, I need some time alone."

Elle nodded as she read her brother's mind seeing he wanted to cry, "alright, see you at home."

Alan heaved the bike up, "I'll fly Shadow home."

The birds took off from where they had been parked and they left Tokyo, Gordon flew Thunderbird 2 as Virgil hooked Kayo up to a respiratory unit, Elle flew alongside in Tiger keeping an eye on Alan in Thunderbird S, and further back than where he would usually be leading the group home, Scott flew Thunderbird 1, his vision blurred with unshed tears.

Grandma paced the lounge anxiously after talking to John about the rescue, she had been told about Kayo and Brains had the med-bay prepped, she looked up at the sky as Thunderbird 1 switched to her landing position as Thunderbird 2 circled round to the runway on the other side of the house, Elle flew down with Tiger and the wheels touched down gently as the jet sped along its runway to the hangar next to Thunderbird 2's.

Scott was the first into the lounge and into Grandma's arms, "I don't know if she'll survive."

"Shh, she will Scotty, this is Kayo we're talking about. Let's go down to the infirmary shall we?"

Scott nodded, "I can't live without her."

Virgil and Gordon carried Kayo through to the infirmary and onto a bed, "will she be ok, Brains?"

"Hmm, her injuries are major but her body cells are fast, they're trying to self heal," Brains tapped his fingers against his chin, "I don't want her to lose her powers."

Scott ran in and stopped by the bed, "how serious, Brains?"

"Pretty serious Scott, I'm going to fix her arm up first and then see if we can wake her up, she's got a mild concussion, it looks like something struck her head out there."

Scott stroked Kayo's hair then saw a memory from her flash across his mind, "she was upset."

Virgil looked up, "upset?"

"That's why she broke apart from the group," he moved round to stand behind her and placed his hands on the side of her face, "this won't hurt her."

Elle's eyes darted to Scott, "a mind meld huh?"

Virgil nodded, "this might answer why she broke away from us."

Scott frowned as he saw the group in Kayo's mind calling her a monster and refusing her help, then he saw her ride off on her bike as members of the public, he broke the connection in tears and sighed, "she was rejected by the public, they called her a freak and a monster."

Elle looked down on her unconscious sister in sympathy, "poor Kayo, I know how she feels."

"Why did I leave her alone?" Scott collapsed into a chair heavily sending it back against the wall.

"You're not to blame Scott, Kayo has always been like this, she goes off on her own," Alan crossed his arms.

"Yes I know, but this time she was heartbroken, and now look what's happened."

Brains smiled, "her arm is set, she just needs rest and she should come round soon."

Scott nodded, "can I stay in here with her?"

"Of course, but don't force her to wake please."

"Let's go guys," Virgil ushered his brothers out then waited for Elle by the door, "Elle?"

"I'm coming, I'll catch up," Elle smiled as she walked over to Scott.

"FAB."

Scott sighed, "what if she wakes and she no longer has powers?"

"Her uncle injected her with them, I don't think there's a way out for her except for a cure," Elle smiled at him.

"You say that like it's a film solution."

Elle laughed, "our powers aren't curses and neither are Kayo's, those people who called her a monster were just scared, the same way that people are terrified when we heal them."

"Yes, but we can hypnotise them to trust us first, Kayo can't do that."

"We're the real monsters, Scott, we're not even human anymore, we're immortal. Kayo has more humanity than us two put together," Elle rubbed his shoulder as he cupped his chin in his hands, "she'll be awake before you know it."

Scott looked up at her, "thanks, Elle."

"I'll see you later brother," she squeezed his shoulder then walked out leaving the eldest to watch over his girlfriend.

Elle walked into the lounge expecting to find Virgil but the second eldest wasn't there. "Grandma, have you seen Virgil?"

"He's gone to his room dear, are you alright?"

"Despite being a vampire who doesn't need oxygen and sleep, I'm exhausted," she smiled, "I'm emotionally drained."

Grandma nodded, "aren't we all. How's your heart?"

"I'd say beating but that's an old joke. It's still intact thanks to Virgil."

"His isn't."

"What?" Elle's eyes widened, "is he ok?"

"I'm not sure dear, I don't have powers but something is troubling him."

Elle didn't wait for another sentence, she leapt up to the bedrooms from the lounge and landed gracefully on the balcony to hers and Virgil's room, she heard gentle guitar music and opened the sliding glass door, "Virgil?"

Virgil looked up from where he was sitting against his wings on a chez, "yeah?"

"Are you ok? Grandma said you weren't yourself."

Virgil sighed, "I was thinking about earlier and that boulder."

Elle knelt down at his feet stroking one of the feathers draped on the floor, "I let you down, I was so worried it was going to hit you, I couldn't move."

"I didn't want to let go of you, it's my fault entirely."

"It happened so fast, how did you transform so quickly?"

"With a lot of pain, I think I scratched you in the process but you had your eyes closed."

"I heal immediately, I'm more afraid that when I hurt you that it'll be permanent damage," she looked down just listening to the strumming above her and rested her head against his leg, "I'm sorry I panicked, it won't happen again, I promise. You were really brave today Virgil, I'm proud of you."

Virgil smiled as his wing draped across her lap, "I love you, Elle. Nothing will tear us apart."

Elle continued to stroke the feathers smiling when she felt him quiver, "nothing."

Scott bowed his head as he tapped his heels impatiently on the floor in the infirmary, Kayo hadn't stirred from her sleep and there was nothing he could do to wake her up or heal her, he looked over at the bed and to the bandage wrapped around the blue girl's head covering a cut.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Kayo, I'll never forgive myself," Scott bit back tears as he felt his heart twinge, "this is all my fault," he began to cry and hid his face under his arms.

Back in their bedroom, Elle heard Scott's sobs through the corridors and gasped loudly startling Virgil who was still playing the guitar for her.

"What is it?"

"If Scott doesn't pull himself together, he'll die, we have to get to the infirmary now!"

"What?" Virgil put the instrument down as Elle ran to the door, "Elle wait!?"

Elle took off at a sprint and burst through the doors of the infirmary, her eyes laid on Scott whose body was cracking and she took over his mind sending him vibes of hope, "don't die on me, Scott."

"It's too late, Elle."

"No, it's not, this is Kayo we're talking about."

Scott felt his heart warm, "don't Elle, I don't want to feel happy."

"Scott, you'll die if you let your heart fail," Elle felt tears in her eyes, "and if you hurt me, my heart will break too."

Virgil ran in and skidded to a stop, "what's going on?"

"Vampire stuff," Scott muttered as he glared at Elle, "tell your wife to stop controlling my thoughts."

There was a cough from the bed and Kayo murmured, Scott leapt up and clasped her hand in his.

"Kayo?"

"Hey Scott, was I out?"

"You've been asleep for over ten hours, you passed out at the danger zone."

"My head is killing me, what happened?" She slurred slightly.

"Shh shh, get better and then tell me, you've just woken up from a very mild concussion. Don't talk ok?"

Kayo nodded, "ok."

Virgil smiled, "I'll go and get Brains."

"That was too close," Scott rubbed Kayo's hand in his with a sigh and Elle walked over, "I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry Elle, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"I accept your apology and I know what you were going through, the same thing happened to me and Virgil earlier."

Scott glared across at his brother, "are you hurt?"

"No, but we almost got separated," Virgil sighed then took Elle's hand.

"I panicked and didn't protect Virgil from a falling rock, he had to transform too quickly and I thought I had lost him."

Brains walked into the room and smiled, "is uh she ok Scott?"

Scott read Elle's mind and spoke to her telepathically, " _tell me about it later_. Yes, Brains, I told her to go back to sleep and she's conscious, she was slurring her speech, is that common?"

Brains looked at her heart monitor and brain wave chart beeping on the wall, "yes she's fine, that's a good sign. Just let her sleep tonight and she should be talking tomorrow. I'll do the necessary tests in the morning."

Elle stood up, "I think it's bedtime, we've all been through a lot today."

Scott nodded, "sleep well you three, I'm going to sleep in the guest room down the hall, I want to be nearby."

Virgil smiled at him, "this is like sleeping beauty, except your kiss didn't wake her."

Elle hit his arm with a frown, "you're cruel."

"That's my job isn't it?"

Brains laughed to himself then excused himself, "I'll be back down here tomorrow to see Kayo, in the meantime, well, let her rest."

"Thanks, Brains," Scott stood up after kissing Kayo's forehead.

"Night bro," Virgil squeezed Elle's hand in his as she looked up at him, "enjoy the guest room."

"I will Virgil, sleep well," Scott replied sarcastically as he tucked the sheets around his girlfriend.

"Let's go, Elle."

"Lead the way," Elle laughed as he scooped her up into his arms, "or do it this way."

In his room away from all the commotion and couples, Alan was changing for bed, he stood in front of the mirror almost motionless apart from his fingers which ran up and down a cut that scraped down his ribs under his armpit, the blood had stopped seeping out hours ago, but the colour of the cut was now a dirty pink, the shower hadn't changed the state of it and it was hurting, almost agony. Another sigh and he pulled his pyjama top over his torso hiding the cut from view, but he wasn't going to be able to hide it forever without someone seeing it, or sensing it.


	6. Pain and suffering

A day passed and Kayo was up and about, she had spent all morning shapeshifting and making sure she wasn't hurt and Scott had been keeping an eye on her. Rain lashed against the glass windows sheltering the lounge and kitchen midmorning leaving every member on the island depressed at the deluge, no-one had moved from the lounge since breakfast. Virgil was trying to drown out the rain with his compositions with no success as the rain simply accompanied him, and Alan was playing chess with Gordon attempting to block the sound of hail from interrupting his concentration.

Elle sighed as she looked out at the mist, "I hate rain, is this meant to continue all day?"

Virgil nodded, "all day, I really don't want to go out in this, my wings will get drenched if I have to use them."

"Not to mention waterlogged," Gordon smiled as he pictured the sight of his brother.

"Very funny Gordo," Virgil looked at the aquanaut with disapproval as he played.

"Where's Scott this morning?" Elle asked.

"Still following Kayo around, she's in the gym but he doesn't want her to push herself."

Elle nodded, "good idea, at least she's back on her feet," she put her book down and looked over her shoulder at the raindrops running down the windows, "I hate not being able to see the sea, it's so depressing."

"Wishing you were back in England, Elle?" Virgil smirked at her as he angled himself on the stool slightly.

"I doubt the weather over there would be much better if I'm honest," Elle curled her legs up onto the chair, "damn tropical season."

Virgil smiled as he played gently, "want to duet?"

"Sure, it'll keep my mind off the storm at least," Elle stood up and settled on the stool next to her husband smiling at the ring on his finger before she laid her hands on the keys next to his.

Gordon smiled at them, "free concert Alan, shall we be their audience?"

Alan rolled his eyes, "whatever, it's your move."

"Ok then," Gordon stood up.

"Where are you going? It's your move in chess."

"Ohh, sorry, I thought you meant it was my decision whether to watch them or not," Gordon smirked, "C3."

Kayo walked into the lounge with Scott close behind her, "Scott, you're acting like a lost puppy, I'm fine."

"I just want to be sure."

"Brains has checked me over and over, I don't need you to be shadowing me."

"Sorry, I was really afraid you weren't going to make it."

"I can still shapeshift and my arm is mended, there's nothing wrong with me, now quit following me or I'll go and do a run in the rain."

Scott looked out at the downpour and sighed in defeat, "alright, I'll ease off. I wish the rain would."

Kayo nodded, "I hate days like this," she walked over to the chair Elle had vacated and sank back against the cushion, "what's the duet guys?"

Elle smiled at her, "it's by Grieg, what's the piece called Virgil?"

"Norwegian Dances, I heard it on a mission to Norway once, so I taught it to Elle."

Elle rubbed her foot against his ankle, "yeah, but you were a rotten teacher, there's me thinking you had patience."

Kayo smirked, "Virgil, impatient? I would never have guessed."

Virgil smiled as he eased his foot off the pedal, "it's a hard piece of music, we just took it one day at a time, didn't we Elle?"

John's portrait flashed and he looked down on the tense lounge, "bad weather guys?"

"Rather, yes," Scott yawned as he leant back against the desk.

"Sorry to hear that, it's quite a storm, I'm monitoring it at the moment."

Alan moved a chess piece, "what's the news, John?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news," he looked over to where Kayo was sitting, "and it's a big favour."

"Fire away John," Kayo stood up and propped her chin in her hands on the piano lid.

"Well it's complicated, I'm registering a strange signal coming from Caucasus, it's a life sign."

"Yeah, what's so strange about that?" Scott frowned.

"This is the thing Scott, it's in the middle of nowhere, outside of the city. I'm only receiving scans of a bunker, and that's where the signal is coming from."

"And it's a distress call?" Virgil asked raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"It's not a distress call."

"Then we don't act," Scott sat down in the chair with a huff.

"Want me to check it out?" Kayo jogged down the steps into the ring, "I'll keep my distance if you're worried about the area."

"If you wouldn't mind Kayo, it could be a cloaked signal."

Kayo nodded, "FAB, I'll launch Shadow as soon as she's fully fuelled."

"Wait, hold on a second," Scott stood up, "we don't just go flying off into situations we're unsure of."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "covert ops is my job Scott, if there's a situation out there I'll call you guys to come out. I know what I'm doing."

"Kayo, I'm really not sure about this," Scott held her arm, "and I don't think you're fully fit enough to handle a job on your own yet."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "keep me posted on the situation, John."

"FAB, Thunderbird 5 out," John shared a look with Virgil then his hologram disappeared.

Kayo tore her arm from Scott's hand, "trust me, I'll be ok."

Scott sighed as the chairs went down taking her to Thunderbird Shadow, "I'm following her."

Elle rolled her eyes, "Scott, relax, she'll be alright."

"Yeah that's what I always think, but the other day showed me differently."

"Let her assess the area first, then we'll go from there," Virgil turned to face the piano again and nudged Elle to join him on the duet.

Scott watched them and sighed, "fine, I'll try not to think about her."

Kayo flew across Turkey and decided to call Lady Penelope, "Shadow calling London?"

"Kayo, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you knew anything about the Caucasus region?"

"In Russia?"

"Yes."

"I don't know much about it, I know there's a small town there and it gets a lot of snow, not much else if I'm honest. Are you on your way there?"

"John has located a strange signal coming from the area, but it's not a rescue."

"Would you like me to fly over to join you?"

"Not yet, I want to see what's going on first."

"No problem, just call me if you need me."

"FAB. I've got a call from John coming in, Thunderbird Shadow out."

"Kayo, we do have a rescue call."

"From Caucasus?"

"Yes, it was a faint call and I had to translate it. It's going to be very quick, a woman has got stuck in the snow on a walk, her ankle is sprained."

Kayo frowned at him, "this couldn't be handled by the emergency services?"

"I know, but since you're on your way there anyway?"

"Alright, I'm on it," Kayo smirked, "but have Virgil on standby."

John pouted, "don't joke Kayo."

"You really don't have have a sense of humour do you, John?" Kayo pushed her bird to her maximum speed, "I'll get her bandaged up and then look for that life signal, I'm approaching the area now."

"Just be vigilant Kayo, this isn't a safe area."

"Got it," Kayo banked down and scanned the landing area, "I've found the woman, I'll report back when the job is done."

"FAB, I'll message the guys."

Thunderbird Shadow landed and Kayo leapt out to aid the woman, she disguised herself slightly to be able to speak Russian and knelt down beside the woman.

"I'm here to help you, where does your ankle hurt?"

"Thank you, I twisted it on the snow. Just clumsy really."

Kayo got to work, "what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I live down in the town, I was just out for a walk."

Kayo smiled then frowned as she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her, she turned but the stranger was too fast, there was a shot of a gun and old young woman died in the snow, Kayo span on her heel and kicked the man in the chest.

"International Rescue, I'm under..." Kayo's voice was cut off as a tranquilliser dart was shot into her neck, "...tack."

John almost shouted into the quiet lounge as soon as he received Kayo's emergency call, "guys, it's Kayo."

"What's happened?" Scott looked up with slight panic in his voice as Virgil and Elle ran into the ring.

"I just got a strange message from her, it sounded like she was saying she was under attack."

"Under attack? We've got to get out there."

"Not so fast, I don't know who has attacked her, it could be an enemy."

Scott grimaced, "enemy or not, we have to get Kayo."

Virgil shook his head, "we need to know what's going on out there first, we can't go into this unarmed."

"Unarmed? You think we need to be violent for this?" Elle asked, "we've got powers for that."

John sighed, "I'll come down and we'll get her back as a family. I'll call in Penelope too, she can meet us there."

"FAB John," Scott closed his eyes with a sigh, "get ready to launch everyone."

"Alan, Gordon, you guys are with me," Virgil stood up, "Elle, Thunderbird 2 or Tiger?"

Elle rubbed her arms, "can I come with you? I'd feel safer."

Alan cooed, "awwh so cute."

"Shut up," Virgil glared at him, "sure Elle."

Scott smirked at the group then grabbed the light fittings, "see you in the sky."

Virgil stood against the portrait, "I'll get Thunderbird 2 prepped for extra seating, she's taking all of us."

"I'll wait for John and join you guys when we're ready," Elle kissed his cheek then left the lounge at a run to go down to the main hangar to wait for John.

"Gordon, Alan, get to Thunderbird 2, I'll meet you there."

"FAB Virgil," Gordon sat down on one of the leather chairs as Alan took the one next to him, "ready Alan?"

Alan winced then nodded, "yep, I'm ready."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, let's go."

Gordon nodded with a frown, "right."

Thunderbird 1 took off and Scott pushed her to maximum speed as soon as she had levelled out, Thunderbird 2 was close behind and the birds set off towards Russia.

Kayo's head swam, there was a pain in her neck from where the dart had struck her and she had shapeshifted due to the injury, her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings and she found herself in a cell, she shook her head trying to get herself to focus and called out into the dark corridor, "hey!? What's the meaning of this?"

Footsteps crept towards her dim lit cell and a man sneered at her, "quiet down, freak."

The man's accent was heavily Russian and Kayo grimaced, "you had better let me out of here whilst you can. When I'm out, I'll kill you myself."

"You're not armed, we checked you when you were unconscious. What do you have that could kill us?"

"Where am I?"

"As if I would tell you," the man laughed and Kayo heard someone else laugh too.

"How many of you are there, is this a base of some kind?"

"You ask many questions, blue girl, you will never need to know who we are, but since we are talking, my name is Mikael."

"What do you plan to do with me, keep me here as a prisoner?"

"On the contrary."

"Then why keep me in a cell?"

"My dear, you ask too much, if I were you I would quiet down, or it could get you in trouble."

Kayo kicked the bars then gasped as a gun barrel was aimed at her forehead, "I swear I will kill everyone in this base when I get out."

"Tell someone who believes you," Mikael lowered the gun and walked away with a laugh.

Kayo slumped down beside the wall, "I've got to be able to send a message to John."

"John?"

Kayo's head snapped up, "who's there?"

"Who is that?" The man answered.

"I was a member of International Rescue until about an hour ago when I was kidnapped from a mission, none of that matters now."

"I recognise your voice, come closer."

Kayo sighed, "this had better not be a trick, they don't call me Kayo for nothing."

"Kayo? Your name is Kayo?"

"Yes, well, my nickname is," Kayo moved to where the voice was coming from, "my real name is..."

"Tanusha? My Tanusha?" A man in his forties smiled up at her from where he was sat on the floor, "you look so much like your mother did when she was your age."

"No, no it can't be you."

"Daughter, my poor daughter."

Kayo collapsed to her knees and shapeshifted into her human colour, "father?"

"Yes Tanusha, how I wish we could be meeting in a better place. I wish I could've got in contact with you sooner before you ended up here."

"Where is that exactly," she hugged him smiling tearfully before sitting back on the floor gazing at the man with orange eyes.

"You said you were on a mission?"

"Yes, outside Caucasus, I was grabbed whilst trying to help a woman out of the snow. She was shot."

"Who were you with?"

"No-one, I went out alone to assess, John had registered a life signal but I now believe that was yours."

"You have to get out of here Tanusha, you're not safe," Kyrano clasped her hand in his.

"Not without you, I'm going to rescue you, I'll call Scott now," she turned her wrist to face her but the communicator was gone, "they took it!"

"Tanusha, you have to get out of here, you're here because they want only one thing."

Kayo leant back against the wall with a snort, "if they want to sell me they'll have another thing coming."

Kyrano's face darkened in a frown, "they don't want to sell you, my child, the penalty for someone like us, is death."

Kayo stared at him, "do you have abilities?"

"Yes, and I know you do too."

"Tell me what happened?"

—-

Thunderbird 1 circled over where Kayo had last been heard from, his eyes widened when he saw the body of the woman she had been trying to save, "John, we have a casualty, I'm going down."

Virgil's voice replaced John's, "I think you're forgetting where we all are, Scott. Don't move before we're all there, whatever has happened to Kayo could happen to us, remain in the air."

"But Virgil, we can't leave that woman in the snow."

"I'm doing a life reading now, she's been dead for hours, she can't be saved," Elle sighed, "let's wait for Penny and the GDF."

Scott frowned, "there may not be time, and we know how good the GDF are at arriving quietly. I can see Thunderbird Shadow below me so Kayo can't be too far away."

"She might have been kidnapped, Scott."

"Then why leave her Thunderbird?"

"Maybe her attackers aren't after the birds, they just want Kayo?" Gordon suggested.

Virgil looked back at John, "John, could you scan the area and look for somewhere safe to land?"

John nodded, "yes, but I don't think any of this area is safe as such. Land Thunderbird 1 Scott but do not get out, we're already rescuing one person let's not make it any more."

Scott nodded reluctantly, "then try to cut down on arrival time Thunderbird 2."

"Touché," Virgil drolled as he looked out at the snow, "we're practically there."

Elle laughed, "patience of a saint."

Thunderbird 1 touched down on the packed ice and Scott slouched back in his chair tapping his fingers against the steering controls impatiently, the landscape was vast and due to the continuous snowfall, no footprints were visible on the ground erasing any sign of past activity, he looked up at the sound of engines and soon Thunderbird 2 was nestled into the snow beside her, Scott opened his hatchway and leapt out as the module door was lowered.

"What's our plan of action?" Scott asked as he met with the others gathered in the warmth of the module.

"Those of us who can transform do, the others will join Penny and the GDF. But first, we need to locate Kayo."

"And how do we do that exactly?" Alan asked.

"We can't reach her through her communicator, but we can home in on its signal. As long as we don't call it she'll be safe, leave this to me," John smiled as he took his IR symbol off his suit, he hooked it to a port in the module and a holo-map appeared, "the signal is coming from underground."

"But there's snow everywhere, there's not an entrance to be seen," Elle looked out at the snow, "I'll transform and see if my vision improves but it'll be pot luck."

John narrowed his eyes at the map, "there are loads of life signs down there, it's like a base."

"A base? But who would be out here?" Gordon asked from where he was perched up on one of the pod vehicles.

"We're not running into this, we have to wait for the GDF," John sighed, "anything Elle?"

"I can see something, it's a metal door in the snow, like a roof hatch. I think that's our best bet. Scott and I can break through it but not without back up, it could be a trap."

"FAB. Let's get ready, as soon as the GDF get here, we move in," Scott crossed his arms as he looked out to the hatch.

Down below the ground, the Russian assassins were preparing for the next kill, little known to Kayo and her father, one of them was targeted.

"So there were others here?" Kayo asked, "people like you and me?"

"Not exactly like you and me, but people with abilities or powers to control others. Not all mind gifts are supernatural, some can be worked on like my brother's. He only made you into a weapon because he didn't have destructive power, you are so much stronger than you know, but you use your power for good and rescues."

Kayo nodded, "I can feel it sometimes when I'm angry or tense, it feels like I could break a wall."

"And you probably could with the right attack, you could break your way out of this cell but you'd be shot on the spot."

"There's so much more I want to learn from you, and I want Alan to meet you, he can change into all sorts of animals as you can," Kayo smiled, "I want you to meet everyone, so much has happened since you've been gone, good and bad."

"I know about Jeff."

"Yes, he's gone, and I don't think he's coming back," Kayo sighed unhappily, but then she shrugged, "but we do have a new member of the family."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged to Scott, and Virgil got married, his wife lives with us."

Kyrano smiled, "that is wonderful, I hope to meet her."

"Enough chit chat, old man, come with me," Mikael unlocked the cell door as two guards sided him with guns.

Kayo screamed as her father was grabbed by the arm, "transform father! You can't take him from me! Please!"

"Get back freak," one of the guards pushed her and Kayo shifted into her blue form.

"I said let him go!" She launched herself at the guards and attacked, her movements were a blur and she strangled the first man to the ground killing him instantly, the second guard aimed and shot but Kayo threw Mikael in front of the bullet which hit his shoulder.

"Enough of this," a third guard struck Kayo in the back of the head and she fell to the ground, "lock her up, and get Mikael to the infirmary. It's time this man faced his penalty."

The GDF arrived with FAB1 and Virgil transformed into a bird as Scott and Elle ran to the hatch with officers following them, Penny hugged Gordon then got into the car with him and Alan, John took off and joined Virgil up in the sky.

Scott punched through the hatch and the group jumped down into the base, "I'll look for Kayo, the rest of you, round up whoever is down here."

"Leave the attack to me, I can heal immediately," Elle ordered to the GDF officers, "if you find anyone unarmed, arrest them."

"Understood Elle, good luck," Colonel Casey smiled, "Amber squad, go left, Blue squad right. Disperse."

Mikael looked around as he heard rumblings, "we're not alone, get this over with Valder."

"Yes sir," he aimed his gun at Kyrano's heart and shot, there was a piercing scream from the cells as Kayo heard the shot and he smiled, "no regeneration power here, unlike the last man we had".

"Good work."

"Stop what you're doing!" Elle's eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Ha, a lone woman, how terrifying," Valder smirked, "one gun against nothing, this should be easy."

Elle closed her eyes as the bullet hit her, she smiled and it dropped out leaving the hole in her stomach to seal itself, "easy huh? Come on then."

Mikael's eyes widened, "she's one of them, kill her!"

Elle looked up as an alarm was sounded, "now Virgil!"

Scott ran down corridors attacking anyone who tried to stop him, he heard sobbing coming from behind a locked door and smashed it down, "Kayo!"

"Scott, they killed him, they killed him!" Kayo grabbed the cell bars in tears, "they shot him."

"Stand back," Scott broke the bars between his hands and Kayo clutched his suit, "hey, come on."

"They killed him," she said again.

"Who?"

"My father, they've killed my father, and I want vengeance."

Scott held her close, "killing them won't bring him back."

"I don't care anymore, my father told me everything I am, and I'm going to prove it," Kayo pushed Scott back with extreme force and ran leaving him stunned.

"Kayo, no!"

Kayo ran into the main extermination room and her eyes laid on her dead father, she grabbed a guard by the neck, "where is Mikael?"

"He ran off, I don't know where!"

"Wrong answer," Kayo twisted his neck and from the other side of the room, Elle watched gobsmacked at her sister's violence.

"Virgil, how is the roof coming? I need you to control Kayo."

"I'm about to pull it off, using your feet isn't easy. What's wrong with Kayo?"

"She's on a killing spree."

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "stand by."

Elle looked up as the roof was torn away and a storm whipped up causing the guards to flee into the open where they were arrested, "good work, I'm going to stop Kayo before she hurts herself."

"Good luck, John is helping the GDF."

Kayo ran through corridors ripping people apart as they approached her until she found Mikael, "there you are."

"Please don't, we were ordered to eliminate those with powers, we didn't have any choice."

"But you killed him, my father, he's been missing from my life for over ten years," Kayo crept closer ignoring his hand on the gun, "pull the trigger if you will, but I'll kill you before you pull it."

Elle sprinted into the room and tackled Kayo to the ground before biting Mikael, he buckled over in agony and she turned her attention back to Kayo as Scott ran in, "that's enough Kayo, you're a member of International Rescue, not a criminal."

"Let me kill him."

"No," Elle narrowed her eyes as the man behind her writhed in pain.

Scott took over, "he'll be arrested and he won't escape jail, he doesn't deserve death."

Kayo burst into tears as Scott caught her in his arms, "I knew my father again and now he's gone, I'll never see him again Scott, never."

Scott stroked her hair as she cried into his suit, "I know, I'm sorry baby, but I'm here. I've got you."

Elle smiled and walked out dragging Mikael behind her, she passed him over to Colonel Casey then watched as the GDF led guards out of the compound in handcuffs, suddenly she heard a scream and a guard came running towards her, she narrowed her eyes and twisted his neck round before biting him, "have fun recovering," then she ran to where the scream had come from and gasped, "Alan."

The storm ceased and John landed with Virgil with a smile, they walked into the now exposed base and helped the GDF.

"I'm going to find Elle, you'll be ok here John?"

"Yep I'll be fine, I'll find Gordon and Penelope, they were outside helping round up these criminals."

"FAB," he walked down the corridor and heard Elle's voice, "honey?"

"I'm here Virgil, help me!"

Virgil launched into a sprint and skidded into a dark corridor where Elle was kneeling next to Alan, "shit, Elle is he ok?"

"No he's not and I can't save him with venom, he's injured."

Alan coughed, "I'm sorry, I got injured on my last mission, if you heal me, I'll become a vampire."

Elle wiped away tears, "I don't know what to do, if I bite him he'll become like Scott and myself just without control if I leave him," she cried again, "he'll die."

Virgil nodded, "we'll get him to Thunderbird 2, it's alright Elle, we can sort this."

John shook Colonel Casey's hand, "thank you, Colonel Casey, today wouldn't be possible without you."

"My pleasure John, it was Penelope who called us."

Penelope smiled as she wrapped an arm around Gordon's waist much to Casey's surprise, "I knew my friends needed help, and this was right up my street."

Gordon squeaked slightly as he felt her fingers squeeze his hip, "we couldn't have done it alone. Will these guys get out?"

"Not unless they tell us their true mission, your powers are essential to natural disasters, I'm just sorry Kayo had to get mixed up in this," Casey smiled sorrowfully, "is she alright?"

"She'll be alright once we talk to her," John smiled, "the sooner we get home the better."

"The prisoners are on board, the ones who survived that is, they won't see the light of day for a long time."

Penelope nodded, "thank you, Colonel Casey."

Casey shook her hand, "I should be thanking you for finding this gang."

Gordon smiled, "just doing our job."

"Well thank you anyway, we'll get this lot out of the way, have a good afternoon."

"Thank you, Casey," John smiled as his wings fluttered in the wind.

"It still amazes me that you have powers, they truly are remarkable."

John watched her leave then looked back at the base, "what's going on in there?"

Gordon shrugged, "I don't know, but it's giving me time with my best girl."

John rolled his eyes as Gordon pulled Penelope into a long kiss, "I'm going to check it out."

Meanwhile, Kayo had stormed off back to her ship with Scott following her desperately trying to tell her that the deaths she had committed were wrong and Virgil was helping Elle with Alan's condition.

"This cloth should stop the bleeding, but Brains will know what to do, I'll take him to Thunderbird 2," Virgil scooped Alan up into his arms wincing as tears leaked out of his little brother's eyes, "you're going to be ok Ali, just hang in there."

Elle placed her hand on Virgil's arm and looked up at him, "please save him, Virgil."

"I haven't failed, ever," Virgil kissed the top of her head.

Elle watched him go then leapt out of the hole in the ceiling Virgil had made, John met her on the edge and she sighed, "hey."

"Elle, you look, well you look miserable. What's the matter?"

Elle looked over to Thunderbird 2 where Virgil was boarding with Alan, "Alan is injured, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What?"

"He got hurt on the mission the other day, and a guard has cut his neck, if Scott or I heal him, he'll become like us."

"But that's ok?"

"No. Not this time, he won't be controllable, so it's that or he dies. John, I've really messed up."

John narrowed his eyes, "I'll go and help Virgil, just don't tell Scott about this right now, Kayo just took off and he can't get her to forgive herself or listen to him."

Elle nodded, "Scott will kill me himself if he finds out."

"I doubt that."

Elle sighed tearfully, "he'd have a right to."

"Let's go home, I think we've all had too much here. Gordon?"

"Yeah?"

"Home, come on."

Penelope leant against the door of FAB1 as Parker waited inside for her, "you owe me a night out soon Gordon, we don't see each other as much as we used to."

Gordon blushed, "a night out? We haven't done that since we became a couple."

"Exactly, this coming Friday, England, and you better keep that."

"What if we get an emergency call?"

"I'll let you go obviously, but a date is a date. Promise?"

"I promise."

Penelope smiled and placed a kiss onto his lips which parted under her touch, "I love you."

"I love you too Penny," Gordon smiled as he tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear, "I'll call you before Friday."

"Safe flight."

Elle rolled her eyes, "Gordon, come on!"

"Alright! Jeez," he smiled at Penelope again, "I guess I have to go."

Penelope opened the car door and slid in, the windows shut and she blew a kiss to him, "home Parker."

"Yes M'Lady, sorry I couldn't be more service today."

"We helped the GDF, it was too dangerous inside that building. I'm glad this one is over though."

"I couldn't h'agree more M'Lady."

Scott stood in front of the lift blocking his siblings from entering Thunderbird 2 and glared at Elle, "something you'd like to tell me, Elle? Maybe why I can hear Alan's thoughts crying out in pain."

Elle kicked the ground in frustration, "this can wait until we get home. Let us through."

"What happened to Alan?"

"Not here."

Scott's eyes turned red, "Elle, tell me right now. What happened down there."

"If you think it was my fault, then you're wrong, I found Alan injured."

"Where were you?"

"Getting Mikael to the GDF whilst you looked after Kayo, I thought Alan was with Gordon outside."

"He was with me, but he got bored so jumped down into the firing line," Gordon scuffed the snow under his boots.

Scott stepped aside, "I'll talk to you at home."

"Really intimidating Scott, keep working at that," Elle growled then jumped up onto the platform as John and Gordon joined her.

Scott watched them go up then fired up Thunderbird 1 leaving an angry hiss of her fumes behind him.

"Is Alan ok Virgil?" Gordon ran to his brother's side, "is he alive?"

"Yes he's alive, but I don't think he's going to heal in the way he wants to."

"He can't be a vampire Virgil," Elle said quietly as she hugged her legs under her chin in her seat.

"No Elle, he won't be a vampire, he's going to heal like a normal person. He won't have his powers anymore."

"What have I done?" Elle hid her face from view and cried.


	7. From Russia with pain

Elle was still covering her face away as Thunderbird 2 cruised through the air, John was by Alan's side monitoring his blood loss and neck injury leaving Gordon to sit between the silence of the married couple at the front.

Gordon looked sorrowfully at Elle, "Virgil?"

"Just leave her Gordon, there's nothing I or you can do when she's like this."

Elle opened her eyes and wiped the dried tears from under her eyes, "I'm fine Gordon."

"Well I know that's a lie."

"Ok, I'm not fine, I'm annoyed at myself, and I know Scott is even more."

Virgil shook his head, "he's not annoyed at you, he's annoyed at himself and his powers. You're both vampires Elle, and he wishes he could do something for Alan."

Elle sighed as she looked back at Alan then darted to his side startling John, "I can't even aid him, any of my blood would change him or kill him."

"Brains will think of something, you found him and got him to safety."

"If I was there to begin with, he wouldn't have been hurt."

"Elle you heard what Alan said, he was injured before this mission," Virgil sighed, "he should've told us."

"He knew what Scott and I would've said if he did tell us, I can't blame myself enough," Elle hopped down the step and sat back in the co-pilot's seat.

Virgil looked across at her, "don't beat yourself up about this."

"No, Scott can do that."

"If he lays a finger on you, he'll have me to answer to. Stand by for landing, John, take a seat."

"FAB. I need to go back up to Thunderbird 5 when we land. When Alan wakes up, pass on my love."

Gordon grinned, "I'll do that."

"Thanks."

"Want me to recite a poem too?"

"If you can think of one on the spot, which I doubt you can?"

Thunderbird 2 touched down and drove into the hangar where Brains was waiting with Max, Virgil helped John to get Alan onto a stretcher as Elle sprinted through the house to the back garden trying to avoid Scott, she breathed a sigh of relief then saw Kayo picking flowers.

"Hey."

"Hey, Elle."

"I'm really sorry about your dad, if there was anything I could've done, I would've done it."

Kayo shook her head, "he was dead before you guys came in, I don't think you could've done anything. It was a bullet through the heart."

"I'm really sorry," Elle sat down beside her, "what did he tell you?"

"About myself?"

"Uh yeah."

Kayo sighed as she crumpled a daisy in her hand, "he said I had more strength than I use on missions, almost like I'm wasting my potential here."

"You're not."

"Yes I am, I'm possibly stronger than you and Scott, even Virgil. I just can't use it on missions, I could hurt someone," she sighed, "I was created to be a weapon."

"That's not who you are. Have you spoken to Scott about this?"

"Not yet, he's worried about Alan. I don't want to upset him."

"Upset him?"

"I'm thinking of leaving for a while, find out my true strength. I scare people on missions, I don't belong here."

"Of course you belong here, do you think people aren't afraid of Scott and me?"

"They are?"

"Yes, we bite them with fangs, and we're not even human. Kayo, please don't leave, I'll help you find your strength and work at it, you can't hurt me. I'll be your training buddy."

"Would Virgil allow that?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"What about Scott? He can read your mind."

"Only if I want him to be able to, I can block him whenever I want, which is what I'm planning to do when I face him later."

"Want me to be there?" Kayo asked.

"Better not, just in case it gets ugly," Elle sighed as it began to rain again, "we're getting wet, let's go inside."

Kayo watched the raindrops roll off her skin, "this weather just makes everything better doesn't it?"

Elle smiled, "I couldn't put it more sarcastically if I tried."

Kayo stood up, "I don't suppose you brought an umbrella?"

"Afraid not, I kinda ran here to avoid running into your boyfriend."

"Fiancé, he um proposed to me."

Elle gasped, "when?! Kayo why haven't you said!?"

"We wanted to keep it quiet for a bit, just until the rescues calmed down. Can you keep it to yourself until Alan is better?"

"I'll do my best, but I'll have to bite myself hiding it from Virgil."

"Please do."

Elle hugged her, "I'm really happy for you, congratulations."

"Thank you, Elle. Let's see how Alan is getting on."

"I need to find Scott first. If Alan is awake, let him know how sorry I am."

"It wasn't your fault Elle, if anyone is to blame, it's me. I was the one who went on a revenge hunt."

"And you had every right, they killed your father simply on the fact he was gifted, we stopped them before they could kill us too," Elle paused by the kitchen, "don't feel ashamed of what you did, I think you were right to make them pay, I would've done the same if they had hurt Virgil or captured my parents. Family is one of the strongest forces in this world, I'll fight for every one of you."

Kayo nodded, "thank you, I'm glad someone in this family understands why I did what I did."

"There you are Elle," Scott stood by the kitchen table, "we need to talk."

Kayo squeezed his hand as she walked past him, "don't hurt her, it wasn't her fault."

"I won't. I just want to talk."

Elle sat down in the snug area behind the kitchen and crossed her legs, "spit it out, Scott."

Scott watched Kayo leave towards the hangars then joined Elle, "what happened to Alan?"

"Everything I told you at the rescue site was the truth, I was giving Mikael over to Colonel Casey when I heard a scream, a guard came running down the corridor and I went to see where he had come from, that's where I found Alan."

"Did you know he was injured?"

"Before the mission? No, I went to bed with Virgil and didn't see Alan until John called us all in, he seemed perfectly fine. Scott, what's the damage?"

Scott sighed, "first, I'm sorry I accused you, it's just no-one seems to know what happened."

"It's fine."

"And second, Alan, he's got a cut which he's tried to bandage up himself down the side of his rib cage and the injury from today is minor. He'll make a full recovery according to Brains but he's not sure he can save Alan's powers."

Elle nodded, "we can't bite him, Scott, he may just have to be powerless, he never settled into his ability anyway."

Scott stood up, "that's not the point, he's going to be so upset if he can't transform."

"What do we do about it? It's life or death here."

"I don't know, I'm trying to think what our dad would do in this situation but he was like you and me."

Elle bit her lip in thought then clicked her fingers, "oh yes!"

"What?"

"Hear me out, Kayo's powers were injected into her right?"

"Yes?"

"So what if Brains takes a sample of her blood and injects it into Alan?"

Scott frowned, "are you mad?"

"She has shapeshifting powers, Alan would have that too."

"But he loved being able to change into an animal, Kayo doesn't have that ability."

"Don't you know your own true love? You know she can become an animal, she changed into a cat the other day."

Scott smiled, "let's get down to the infirmary."

Brains hooked Alan up to a drip then jumped as Elle and Scott appeared behind him, "don't sneak up on me please!" Brains half screamed.

Scott laughed, "sorry Brains."

"We tried to make ourselves heard, the papers rusted on the table," Elle kissed Virgil's cheek then looked over at Kayo, "Brains, Scott and I had an idea, well actually, it was a breakthrough from me."

"What uh is it?" Brains asked.

"If you did a blood transfusion from Kayo to Alan, could he get his powers back?"

Kayo turned around, "excuse me?"

"Your powers were injected into you weren't they sweetheart?" Scott smiled at her.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with Alan."

"We were wondering if your blood cells could be mixed with Alan's to get his powers back?"

Alan stirred in his sleep and blinked wearily, "ugh, each time I wake up, there are more people in here."

"Hey Ali, how are you feeling?" Elle asked.

"Better thanks, but pretty stiff. What are you guys talking about?"

Scott scuffed his foot across the lino, "Alan, could you transform for us?"

Alan grinned, "sure."

The group watched as Alan tried and failed to change into anything before he began to panic.

"What's going on? Why can't I change!"

Scot sighed, "Alan, because we couldn't heal you ourselves, you've lost your powers."

"What?" Alan cried, "can't you get them back?"

"We might be able to get them back, you've woken up at the right time. How do you feel about a blood transfusion?" Brains asked.

"From who?"

Scott smiled at Kayo, "Kayo."

"If I could be sure it would work, I can set up the transplant now," Brains crossed his arms, "it's up to you Kayo?"

"I was created for bad Brains, my uncle wanted me to be able to change into anything."

Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I think it's worth a try."

"I'll do anything for my family, but this feels dangerous," Kayo sighed, "Alan, what do you think?"

Alan sniffed, "I want my powers back, it's worth a try."

"If we're doing this, can I have the um room a,alone please?" Brains asked as he checked the time, "I'll call all of you later."

Virgil nodded, "sure Brains."

Scott squeezed Kayo's shoulder then saw something in her memories which showed her telling Elle about the proposal, "we'll talk later. Good luck."

Kayo nodded, "I know, see you on the other side."

"You'll be fine puppy," Gordon winked, "we need our resident pet back."

"Get out," Alan rolled his eyes.

"Good luck," Gordon grinned then let the infirmary followed by Virgil and Elle.

"Do your best Brains, we'll be upstairs," Scott clapped the engineer on the back, "good luck you two."

Brains waited for the room to empty then hooked the siblings up to individual tubes, "I'm going to put you two under anaesthetic just in case, you'll just be more com, comfortable."

"Do it Brains," Kayo lay back against the pillow and morphed into her blue skin, "take what you need, and good luck."

"Kayo?" Alan's voice was quiet and shaky.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this, it means a lot to me."

Kayo smiled, "you owe me a lot now."

"Only if it works," Alan smiled, "see you in a couple of hours."

"Are you two rur ready?" Brains asked as the two lay back onto their backs.

"Do it Brains, the sooner this is done the better," Kayo smiled, "in the nicest way possible."

Upstairs, Scott stood staring out at the misty rain, the clouds had lifted since they had left for the mission leaving just showers, but it was still too wet to be outside.

"I wish there was something we could've done."

"Let it go Scott, Brains knows what he's doing," Virgil lounged back against the sofa holding a small fan of cards as he played against Elle.

"This is Alan, he's family. Dad always told us to look out for each other with our powers."

"He also said they wouldn't work on each other, especially your power Scott. I don't have anything to aid you guys with unless you want to be fanned by a wing."

"Or dragged through water in my case," Gordon chipped in as he looked up from his phone.

Scott turned and walked over to the piano, "this is my fault, I know it is."

Elle looked over her shoulder at him, "no it's not, we're all to blame for not watching out for him."

"Watch out for him? He can take care of himself," Gordon rolled his eyes, "you still treat him like he's a youngster, especially you Scott."

"I can't help that," Scott's fingers slipped off the keys, "it was a promise I made."

"You all need to relax, Alan will make a full recovery, now if you don't stop worrying I'll put a mood spell on all of you."

Virgil smirked, "you're not lying are you?"

"You know I'm not."

Scott resumed playing and decided to block out the others in the room, "I'll just block you out, Elle."

"Ouch," Elle shrugged and turned back to the card game.

"Someone is in a mood," Gordon smirked at his eldest brother, "I wonder how Brains is getting on?"

Grandma walked into the room, "here you all are. How's Alan?"

"He's getting a blood transfusion now."

Grandma stared at Gordon, "and when were any of you going to tell me this?"

The piano music jarred which made Virgil wince and Scott leapt over the desk, "sorry, we were just about to."

"Of course you were. So, what's going on now then?"

Elle bit her lip, "Brains is hoping to transfer a sample of blood to Alan and get his powers to regroup."

"A blood transfer?"

Scott nodded, "he thinks because their powers of changing into others were similar, Alan can gain some of Kayo's ability."

"He won't turn blue will he?"

Gordon laughed, "oh that would be hilarious! Now I kinda hope he does."

"I don't think he will, it's Kayo's DNA which turns her blue and it's her natural form, if it's successful, Alan should just be able to change back into animals like he used to."

Brains ran up the stairs and smiled as he walked into the lounge, "well, it uh all depends on when they wake up from the operation now."

"Will they be ok downstairs on their own?" Scott asked.

"They'll be fine Scott, the b blood transfer was a complete success. I'll check on them before turning in."

Grandma smiled at him, "thank you Brains, what could we do without you?"

"I'm actually surprised I'm as good with your powers as I am actually, I'm better as an um engineer."

Virgil laughed, "you're too modest Brains."

Gordon nodded in agreement, "Virgil is right Brains, I mean you saved me from having to be a fish out of water, literally. It's made rescues so much easier for me."

"Stop it you guys, you're making me blu blush," Brains chuckled as his cheeks turned pink.

Elle lay back against Virgil's chest with a sigh, "I would love a day off from rescues, we've been pushed to our absolute limits, physically and emotionally, especially Kayo."

Virgil rested his chin on top of her head and Elle giggled, "I know what you mean, I wouldn't mind a rest."

Scott scoffed, "a day off, yeah, keep wishing you two."

"We don't have to worry about The Hood or the Chaos Crew anymore, I forgot to tell you the news," Gordon sat up and threw a projection to the table, "Penelope sent me this article."

Scott frowned, "how reliable is this?"

"Are you questioning Penelope?" Gordon gasped, "she would kill you."

"Gordon, this is almost too good to be true."

"Scott, death is not good. How did they die?" Grandma scolded before turning to Gordon.

"Havoc led Fuse out with her and they ran into the electric perimeter fence, instant death."

Elle shook her head, "that's a horrible way to go, I want to say it serves them right but, I just can't."

Scott nodded, "so the Chaos Crew are really dead?"

Gordon sighed, "it looks that way."

"Kayo will be hoping she could've done it," Scott read the words of the article again.

"They couldn't face anymore prison and killed themselves, that's tragic," Virgil wrapped his hand around Elle's waist.

"We don't have to worry about them anymore," Scott shrugged.

"Scott, it's terrible, they were too young. They probably didn't even start off as criminals."

"So who's after us next?" Gordon crossed his arms.

"We've still got The Mechanic to deal with, and The Hood," Scott sat down on the sofa after closing the hologram down, "we should probably tell John about this."

"He already knows, he's the one who told Penelope. Colonel Casey is running a full investigation."

"You've turned into a spy Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"No, I just listen intently to Penny, her voice melts my heart."

Scott rolled his eyes, "let's put this on hold until tomorrow morning, I have a report to write."

Grandma smiled, "I'll do that for you if you'd like son."

"It's not a problem grandma, it'll keep my kind off today."

The lounge darkened as lights were turned off, Scott remained at his father's desk with a mug of coffee in front of him typing out the report on the mission in Russia.

Elle sat at the dressing table taking off her makeup as Virgil played his guitar on the bed behind her, "I wonder who those guys were?"

"Who?"

"Those guys in Caucasus, why were they going after people like us?"

Virgil shrugged, "it's a weird world."

Elle looked back at him through the mirror smiling as she eyed up his muscles, "maybe it had something to do with The Hood."

"The Hood?"

"Hmm, well think about it," Elle stood up and joined him on the bed, "they had Kayo's father in there, then they captured her. How did they know she would show up and had powers?"

Virgil's fingers stopped on the strings, "you have a point. But let's discuss it more tomorrow. Counter conversation, flamenco," he strummed the strings vigorously, "working?"

Elle swooned as she propped herself up on her elbows facing him, "it is, but if we want any sleep, you better move onto your side, you're taking up the whole bed."

Virgil winked, "am I?"

Elle snuggled into his side moving the guitar slightly across her own leg to get comfortable, "yeah but I can change that."

"Good luck trying."

Elle giggled as he kissed her forehead and cheek over and over, "Virgil!" She whined with a laugh but he didn't stop, "I thought you were playing for me," she grinned as she rested her head against his shoulder after tucking herself under the sheets, "well, are you?"

Virgil leant back against the headboard, "are you going to make me stay up all night?"

Elle yawned, "yeah, that's what you, deserve," she closed her eyes as she listened to the gentle strums next to her.

Virgil looked down at his sleeping wife and chuckled before putting the instrument down, "request denied," he lay down beside her and gazed at her face lovingly before tucking her under his chin, "goodnight Elle."

"Sleep well sweetheart," Elle ran her fingers down his chest before resting her arm across his torso.

Scott tapped the desk impatiently as he typed up his report, the empty coffee mug stared back at him and he yawned, "gotta finish," he blinked hard as the sleep tried to take him, "casualties many, and we tried to..." the brunette head fell onto his arms and the young man snores softly on the desk as the moonlight shone into the room.


	8. A proposal

Kayo walked up to the lounge the next morning holding a mug of coffee, her eyes darted to the man sleeping at the desk and she smiled warmly, she approached and stroked Scott's head twisting the silky strands of hair between her fingers.

"Morning sleepy head," she whispered against his ear and he moaned, "couldn't find the bed last night?"

"Kayo?" Scott opened an eye wearily.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

Scott smiled up at her, "was the transplant successful?"

"I'd say it was, but Alan loves sleeping."

"I'll go and freshen up, I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep."

"What were you doing in here anyway?"

"Writing up the mission report, and we found out some news about the Chaos Crew."

Kayo frowned, "don't tell me they've escaped? God, that's all I'd need to know after coming out of an operation."

Scott stretched and ran a hand through his now flat hair, "no, it's better news, if you decide to take it that way."

"Go and shower etc, and tell me when everyone is up. I want to get changed too."

"Want to shower with me?" Scott smirked, "I missed you last night."

"If you're inviting me, vampire, how can I refuse?" Kayo took his hand, "lead the way to the boudoir."

Gordon flung a towel over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor on the way out to his morning swim, he turned the corner and walked straight into the couple, "oof sorry guys."

"Morning Gordon."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kayo."

"Thanks, I haven't slept that well in ages."

"Scott, you look awful, did you sleep?"

Scott nodded, "it's called morning hair and no coffee, I slept at dad's desk filling in a report."

Gordon cooed, "awwh, poor Scotty. I best not keep you from your morning beauty regime."

"Very funny," Scott raised an eyebrow, "enjoy your swim, I was thinking about taking Thunderbird 1 for a quick trip."

"You better not," Gordon grumbled, "I wouldn't put it past you, to be honest."

Kayo sighed, "alright guys, knock it off. The corridor isn't a meeting room."

Gordon edged his way past them, "I'll see you at breakfast."

Scott watched him go then opened his door, "after you sweetheart, there's something we need to discuss too."

Kayo waited until the door had closed then untucked her necklace from under her shirt which held a jewelled ring hanging through the wire, "could it be this?"

"Possibly. Meet you under the water."

Kayo unfastened the necklace and left it on the bedside table before she walked into the bathroom smiling at her fiancé, "want me as myself or this?"

Scott watched her morph as he stood under the water, "yourself."

Kayo smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you."

Scott kissed her nose as his fingers ran across her scales, "I love you too."

Virgil rolled over expecting to see Elle lying on the pillow beside him but the bed was empty, "Elle?" He sat up and heard humming from the en-suite shower, he smiled and opened the shades over their balcony doors letting the sunshine in before switching his keyboard on, he began to play along to her singing and laughed as he heard her increase the volume, presently the water stopped and Elle poked her head around the door.

"Do you mind? This is a solo."

Virgil smirked at her, "too romantic?"

"Sorry I didn't wait for you," Elle wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out, "you looked so peaceful."

"You went to sleep before me last night," Virgil wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his lap.

"Pull this down and I'll kill you."

"The thought never crossed my mind, but a quick make out did."

Elle stroked his cheek, "you're too eager, we have a busy morning."

"No, we don't, we haven't had a call out."

Elle darted across to her wardrobe and changed into a pair of jeans and tank top before Virgil had even blinked twice, "get dressed."

"After I shower then. Do you ever pause for a second?"

Elle laughed, "yeah, usually when you're not looking, it gets things done quicker."

Virgil stood up from the stool and blew her a kiss before closing the en-suite door behind him, Elle smirked and plugged the hair curlers in as she sat down in front of the mirror.

An hour passed and the family emerged from their rooms, John called down into the kitchen where some of his siblings were having breakfast.

"Wow, that looks good," John smiled, "who made it?"

Virgil leant back against the table smugly, "no need to look surprised."

Scott smiled, "thanks, Virgil."

Alan ran up to the kitchen and skidded into the kitchen counter as a dog before leaping up as himself, "I'm back! I knew I could sort myself out."

Kayo smirked, "that might have something to do with me?"

Alan threw his arms around her, "thank you Kayo."

"You're looking better Alan," Virgil smiled, "feeling like yourself again?"

"I certainly am, I feel awesome."

"No side effects?" Scott asked as he grabbed another hash brown.

"I don't think so, I don't turn blue anyway," Alan smiled at Kayo who stuck her tongue out.

Elle sighed, "I'm so glad you're alright, I only wish I could've done something to help you."

Alan shook his head, "don't worry Elle, I'm alright now. Besides, I know that Scott will be keeping an eye on me for the next week for sure."

"Yep, I will be. Why didn't you tell us you were injured?"

John crossed his arms, "yes Alan?"

Alan sat down at the table and helped himself to the breakfast buffet, "I didn't want you to worry and it was only a scratch, I just wasn't anticipating getting hurt in Russia."

"We can't ever anticipate getting hurt on any mission Alan," Scott grumbled, "I would've kept you back if you had told us."

"Exactly, I hate being held back."

Virgil laughed, "as long as you're ok now Alan, we can move on from the Russian nightmare."

John nodded, "I'm still following the investigation the GDF are running on The Hood and the Chaos Crew's death."

Kayo choked on her coffee, "what?! When did this happen?"

Gordon cleared his throat, "let me explain."

John interrupted, "I think you'll find I'm the one who told Penelope who then told you. So, yes Kayo, they're dead. They escaped prison but didn't know that the area was surrounded by an electric fence and they, well."

"They ran into it?" Kayo frowned.

John nodded, "but I don't know why they were trying to escape, they weren't going to be in there for life. The GDF believe that The Hood still has mind powers."

"That's impossible, I ripped out his power."

Brains walked in as Kayo was talking, "I couldn't help but overhear what you just said. Sometimes powers can still be in the b-body even when the primary source has been removed, for example, your uncle's eye."

"Are you sure that's possible Brains?" Virgil asked as he pushed his plate aside.

"It mi-might be. It depends how strong his power is without the synthetic eye."

"I wonder if he had anything to do with the mission in Russia too," Kayo frowned as she made herself a bacon roll.

"Virgil and I had a theory about that, I think he did. They knew that you had powers and your father, then they captured you as if they were expecting you," Elle rested her hand on Virgil's.

"Expecting me? Then maybe that woman was a decoy."

"We'll never know for sure, but maybe Mikael will spill his secrets to the GDF," John sighed as Scott kissed Kayo's forehead.

"Oh, there's something we should tell you guys," Scott smiled as Kayo nodded.

"No, let's tell them somewhere else," Kayo smiled at him, "if you know what I mean?"

"Alright."

Gordon frowned, "what's going on?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Well then, I'm off for a swim."

"I'll join you, I want to test my abilities and make sure they're perfect again," Alan leapt up and followed Gordon down to the pool.

Elle stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Want me to join you?" Virgil asked as Max zoomed in to tidy away plates.

"If you can keep up with me," Elle smirked, "I'm going to climb the mountain."

"Just be careful," Virgil smiled.

"I'll be up there in two seconds, nothing to worry about."

"Want to race Elle?" Scott asked as he washed his mug out.

"Sure, it would do us good."

Kayo grinned at them, "see you guys later."

John cleared his throat, "I'll check in with you guys later, I want to catch up on some sleep. I'll get EOS to check on what's happening at the investigation too."

"Thanks, John, have a good morning."

"Cheers Scott."

"Let's go, Elle," Scott leant by the doors to the patio.

Elle kissed Virgil's cheek then walked over to where Scott was standing, "ready."

"See ya."

The two were heard laughing as they disappeared from the kitchen in a blink of an eye, Kayo transformed into a jaguar and ran out to the jungle before anyone could stop her and the three boys split from the kitchen. Meanwhile, at the GDF's main headquarters, a full investigation was being run on the Chaos twin's deaths and The Hood's involvement.

"You've got a choice here, Hood, you can either tell us about that base in Russia or go back to your cell."

The Hood smiled at Mikael who was sitting in the benches next to two officers, "how could I have anything to do with them without my powers?"

"Your powers are inside you, the eye was just additional help."

"True, but if I've been in this cell for days now. I've had no contact with the outside world."

Casey turned to Mikael, "have you ever been in contact with The Hood?"

Mikael sighed as he thought about his family in Moscow and The Hood's eyes blazed at him, "I spoke to him once, he told me about a family who had abilities. He told me nothing else."

"What did he tell you about the family?"

"No names, just a family. They were like him."

Casey narrowed her eyes, "they are nothing like him, they use their power for good. Why did you kill that man?"

"We were ordered to kill anyone who wasn't human, someone who had abilities."

The Hood bore his way into Mikael's mind, " _tell them about Kayo and I'll break your mind right here in front of everyone."_

"So how did you know to kidnap that woman?"

"No, no, I can't tell you."

"You are under oath, your freedom depends on your answer."

"No, I don't know who you're talking about."

"You were lying in wait for International Rescue to arrive, who told you about them?"

Mikael clutched his head, "get out!"

Colonel Casey's head whipped around as she looked at The Hood, "knock him out!"

The Hood pushed the guards away from him grabbed a gun as he did, "let me leave or I'll shoot."

"Hold your fire," Colonel Casey ordered to her officers as the Hood walked to the doors leading out.

"Thank you, I would allow ten seconds before attempting to come after me, but to kick things off," the Hood shot Mikael and he fell back clutching his side, "goodbye."

"Get the medics to him, and open a channel to the world council. This is a major emergency, the Tracy's could find themselves in trouble."

"Colonel Casey, the world council don't always support International Rescue."

"Captain Dunnock, they may not, but this is a serious matter. They are human, after all."

Scott and Elle sat at the top of the mountain looking out over the ocean, the sun beamed down on them and far down below them, they could see Gordon and Alan in the pool.

"When are you going to tell everyone about the engagement?"

"When we're all inside, I think we're still getting over what happened in Russia," Scott sighed as his heels knocked back against the cliff rhythmically, "do you think I'm right in marrying her?"

Elle hit him, "how can you be doubting this? Kayo adores you and I know you love her, I can't think of anything better for you two."

"I'm not doubting it, I just wonder if it's too soon with all the Chaos Crew activity and her uncle."

"You've known Kayo longer than I have, and been in love with her for ages, I think you've left it late rather than too soon," Elle rested her head against his shoulder, "get on with it bro."

Scott smirked, "alright alright. Wow, you certainly know how to put pressure on people."

"In what way is it pressure?"

"'Cos I like to take things at my own pace."

"Which is slow despite the fact you're a vampire," Elle shrugged, "you've clearly been thinking about it for ages because you proposed to her."

"I want to be married to her because of the danger we've all been in recently."

"Nothing will happen to us, we're a family and we look out for each other. At least you don't have to keep secrets from each other."

"What do you mean?"

Elle sat up, "my parents think I'm just married to a man who pilots Thunderbird 2, they don't know what we are."

"Seriously? Elle, you have to tell them."

"No I don't, there's no reason to."

"Elle, they have a right to know what you are."

"It's safer for them not to know, how do you think they'd react if I just told them; hey mum and dad I'm a vampire? They would resent you for a start for changing me."

Scott wrapped an arm around her as she sniffed, "they wouldn't resent you, trust me."

Elle shrugged, "we'll never know, they deserve to be safe from knowing about me."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Christmas. They know the job I'm in and don't want to interfere, I'm married and they are no longer worried about me or what I do. They care for me still and I call them every week."

"Do they know about the Tokyo mission?"

"Yes probably, but I didn't tell them about Kayo."

Scott nodded, "what about the wedding?"

"I'll tell them, my mum loves wedding news of any kind," Elle smiled, "enough of the downers, let's go and tell everyone, it'll cheer us all up. You find Kayo and we'll meet you in the lounge."

Scott stood up, "I'll call John first to come down."

"It's broad daylight, you know what he's like?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I'll call him anyway."

"Cool. See you down there," Elle leapt up and jumped from the cliff much to Scott's disbelief.

"Show off."

"I heard that," Elle called back as she landed on the ground below, she laughed then walked up to the house past the pool and heard singing from the lounge.

"It's your husband Elle, no idea what he's working on," Gordon splashed Alan in the face with his tail.

"Singing?" Elle swooned slightly as she looked up at the lounge above her, she walked up the stairs into the room and the singing got louder, her eyes laid on her husband who was sitting at the piano lost in his own composition, tears came to her eyes as his rich baritone vibrated through her body and she found herself frozen to the spot. The writing on the manuscript read 'Elle's song' and the lyrics dripped with love matching the tears rolling down Elle's cheeks as she listened from the veranda she had leapt up onto, he moved with the melody as the notes guided him up and down the keys, his fingers becoming an almost blur as they danced making his gold wedding ring gleam in the mid-morning sunshine streaming through the open windows into the lounge. The song continued to the middle eight and he opened his eyes finding Elle to be staring back at him from the end of the veranda and he smiled as he beckoned her down with a quick nod of his head, Elle jumped down gracefully and joined him at the piano settling herself on his knee, he rested his chin on her shoulder and continued to sing next to her ear laughing when she shivered and goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"Hey," Virgil's voice disappeared into her hair.

Elle leant back against his chest tucking her feet in between his on the pedals, "you never sing to me in the lounge. What's the occasion?"

"Because I love you."

"The truth Virgil?" Elle glanced sideways at him.

"That is the truth."

Elle read the manuscript and followed the tune, "this is truly beautiful, thank you."

"My pleasure, want me to play it again?"

Elle heard Scott's voice coming from the pool area with Kayo and shook her head, "later baby, Scott and Kayo are coming."

"So?"

"You'll see."

Scott and Kayo walked in with Gordon and Alan close behind, and John's hologram appeared above the table, he looked over at the couple sitting behind the piano and smiled.

"Family meeting?" Virgil asked, "what's this about?"

Grandma walked in with Brains and sat down on the sofa, "Scott, you look like you have something troubling you."

"It's not troubling me grandma, Kayo and I have something to tell you all."

Gordon smirked, "oh my god you got her pregnant."

Scott grimaced, "no, I didn't, it's something else."

Gordon shrugged, "well what could that be that's more interesting?"

"Kayo and I, are engaged," Scott smiled as Kayo held up her hand where a crystal gem sat glittering in the sunlight.

"Congratulations!" Grandma cheered as Virgil played triumphantly at the piano.

John paled, his feelings for Kayo had always been hidden but his heart still ached for her, "when did that happen?"

"A couple of days ago, we wanted to keep it secret," Kayo squeezed Scott's hand in hers as they came down into the ring and sat on one of the sofas together.

"I'm very happy for you," John smiled a thin line.

"Thank you," Kayo laid her hands on Scott's knee, "sorry we kept it from you all for so long."

"When is the wedding?" Elle asked from where she was perched on the piano lid.

"As soon as possible, and we've decided we want it on the island."

Scott nodded, "yep, so you'll all be getting invites."

Virgil laughed, "sorry, I'm busy that day, but thanks for inviting me."

Kayo smirked, "very funny Virgil."

"You stole my joke!" Gordon pouted.

"It's strange isn't it Gords? I'm funnier too," Virgil winked back.

Elle smiled, "I want to help with the wedding."

Kayo snorted, "you're the only girl on this island other than grandma, I'll need you desperately."

"Awesome, hen night," Elle curled a strand of hair around her finger.

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "that wouldn't be a good idea. Oh and Gordon, I'll be inviting Penny of course so you better behave."

"Hey, I will, but who's to say that Penny will?" Gordon leant back against the sofa crossing his arms.

"It looks like we have a wedding to plan," Grandma stood up, "Elle and Kayo, come with me."

Elle shrugged and hopped down from the piano lid, "FAB."

"Way to go bro, it's about time you two tied the knot," Virgil left the piano and sat down next to Scott.

"Marriages," Alan scoffed, "I thought we were supposed to keep relationships secret in this organisation?"

John nodded, "I thought that too."

Scott rolled his eyes knowing that his two space brothers both had previous crushes on the shapeshifter, "we're freaks of nature, who would want us except those close?"

"People like Elle I guess?" John shrugged.

Virgil growled, "how dare you, our love is eternal and Scott turned her!"

Brains looked between them, "s-stop, there's no need to argue about p-powers. I guess you have f-forgotten that I'm seeing Professor Moffat."

Scott nodded, "and John, I thought you were seeing Ridley?"

"I never said I was seeing her."

Virgil continued to grimace, "don't ever judge Elle again John."

"Fine," John turned off his hologram leaving the lounge silent.

Alan whistled, "it just got cold in here, what was that about?"

Gordon sighed, "he's always had a crush on Kayo, but she chose you, Scott. Dammit, Virgil, you didn't need to fly off the handle. Penelope doesn't have an ability but she chose to fall in love with me, notice I didn't react."

Virgil sank forwards supporting his chin in his hands, "I just hate bad words against Elle. I'll call him later."

"He's the one who should apologise, let him calm down and he'll come round," Scott smiled, "now, I've been thinking about the wedding colours, and I've decided you guys and myself will be in black and grey."

"Grey?!" Gordon yelped, "you have the worst taste in colours Scott."

"I have to agree, why not just keep it blue or black?" Virgil looked round at him.

"How about white?" Alan winked.

"Not white, anything but white."

Scott sighed, "what's wrong with grey?"

"There are many tones of grey Scott, w-which shade were you t-thinking of? I could probably make up a good shade."

"Eye for fashion eh Brains?" Gordon smirked, "Penelope did tell me how much she loves the colour of her diving suit you designed."

"Come on Scott, this is a family wedding, why can't we just go in whatever coloured suits we want?" Alan whined.

Scott sighed, "as long as none of you wears multicoloured suits, fine."

Gordon yawned, "I'm afraid it's too early to make promises, I'll have to see what's in the closet."

"You don't even have a suit Gordon, and you better not let grandma know that or she'll drag you to the mall," Virgil laughed, "although, I would love to see that."

"Yeah, I bet you would."

Scott smiled warmly as he pictured the wedding day, "I guess I should set a date, maybe next month."

"Wow, no time to waste then," Virgil clapped him on the back, "you've taken a leaf from my book in getting to it."

Across the world, The Hood had remained in disguise and had begun work on his new ship.

"I'll get my revenge, and this time, family won't influence my decisions."


	9. A plan most romantic

_DIS: Sorry about the delay, been busy. The next chapter like this one will mainly be about planning_ weddings, _but don't worry, I'm planning something heartbreaking...Oops ;)_

A few weeks passed by and the family had been back and forth on missions, however, these had gone peacefully as opposed to the ones they had endured the month before. It was a quiet afternoon and those on the island were relaxing including the recent engaged vampire and shapeshifter. Kayo sat in between Scott's legs as he held a tablet in front of her on their bed and she scrolled through the days.

"Weekday or weekend?" Scott asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"The third weekend, it gives us lots of time."

Scott nodded, "as you wish. I think Casey should perform the ceremony."

"Colonel Casey? Are you serious Scott?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Virgil and Elle hired someone, can't we do the same? We could just get the same person."

Scott chuckled, "well we need to book someone soon. When is your dress booking?"

"Tomorrow, as long as we don't get a call out. I'm so glad we're getting married here, it saves us having to book somewhere."

"A cheap wedding then?"

Kayo shook her head, "don't say it like that. You're the one who's obsessed with privacy, Elle and Virgil said they would handle the music."

"Really?" Scott grinned, "I owe him a lot."

"Have you chosen your best man and stuff?"

"Of course, it's Virgil. You?"

"I've got Elle and Penelope as my main maids of honour, which means look out for Gordon."

"Look out for him?"

"Yeah, if Penelope is up front with us then Gordon will want to be next to her," Kayo looked up at him then hummed happily as he kissed her lips gently, "but it's up to you."

Scott kissed her again before resting his head back against the headboard, "alright, I'll think of something."

"Have you got my ring yet?"

"Impatient Kayo? I wouldn't tell you anyway, you'll just have to wait until the day. Have you actually seen the dress?"

"I haven't even chosen one yet."

"You're kidding me? It takes ages Kayo."

"I've got Penelope to help me in that department, she knows a tailor who can sort any sizes out and it'll all be done before the wedding, let's have it on the twenty-second of June."

Scott nodded, "done. I'll ask Virgil who married them and ask if they can do ours."

Kayo smiled as Scott wrapped his arms around her stomach, "I can't believe this is happening, I just wish my father could be here. I told him that you proposed to me."

Scott kissed the back of her head, "I know, I'm so sorry Tan, if I could bring him back I would."

"There was nothing you or Elle could have done, he was gone when you got there. Neither of our parents can be at our wedding."

"No, but we have the family and that's enough for me. Is there anyone else you want to invite?"

Kayo shook her head as she stroked Scott's fingers between hers, "you guys and Penelope, we don't need a huge wedding."

Scott closed the tablet down as Kayo yawned, "tired sweetheart?"

"A little, last night's mission was hard."

"Tell me about it, I've never seen so much water from a tidal surge before."

Kayo wriggled until she was snuggled under Scott's chin, she morphed into her blue scales and smiled at the engagement ring on her finger, "no, me neither."

Scott smiled down at her and propped the pillows up behind his back being careful not to jolt Kayo too much as he moved down the bed, he stroked his fingers through her dark hair and heard her murmur, "you ok?"

"Yeah, that tickles," Kayo smiled as she looked up at him, "wake me up in about an hour."

"Just wake when you want Kayo, I don't need sleep," Scott continued to stroke her hair as she closed her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

Elle wrapped her arms around her knees as Thunderbird 2 banked down towards the island, she looked across at Virgil and smiled, "want me to land?"

"I'm good."

"You've been yawning the whole way home."

Virgil smiled back, "it's fine. I'll land."

"Fine, but if you make one slip up, don't say I didn't warn you," Elle sat up as she ran her hand through her hair.

The behemoth landed gently onto the runway and the cliff door rolled back behind them as she rotated around slowly in the hangar, Virgil powered the engines down then stretched as the hatch opened.

"Good job sweetheart."

"Thanks, Elle," Virgil wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs from the hangar.

"Are you ok? You're not normally this quiet after a mission."

"I'm about this close to collapsing."

"Feeling faint or tired?"

Virgil shrugged, "a bit of both, it's just my back, pushing those wings out can be too much sometimes."

Elle looked up at him in concern, "get to bed, I'll make us some tea," she stopped in the corridor and placed her hand on his cheek gently, "you'd tell me if it was something more serious wouldn't you?"

Virgil nodded, "of course I would, I'll be in the shower."

Elle watched him go up to the bedrooms before she sprinted down to the kitchen where Gordon was making himself a snack.

"Bloody hell! Don't sneak up like that!"

Elle rolled her eyes, "I thought you'd be used to my speed by now Gordo?"

"Yeah but it's still freaky. How was the mission?"

Elle boiled the kettle as she leant back against the kitchen counter with a sigh, "tough."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm absolutely fine, but I don't think Virgil is."

"How do you mean?"

Elle shook her head, "I can't tell, it's like he's hiding something from me."

"Like what?"

Elle got out two mugs and prepped the drinks with a shrug, "he said something about his back, but he was fine on the mission."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, "I don't like the sound of that."

"If it's a cut it'll heal."

"He doesn't heal as fast as you and Scott though, where is he?"

"In the shower," she tossed the teaspoon into the dishwasher, "I'll get Brains if it's serious."

Gordon frowned, "ok Elle."

Elle walked carefully up to her room and closed the door behind her, she put the mugs down onto the desk and opened the sliding door onto the balcony, she heard the ensuite door open and turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of her husband, "Virgil?"

"That didn't help," Virgil fell forward and Elle caught him effortlessly.

"Hey hey easy, what's wrong with you?" Elle stroked her hands down his damp back and stopped where his skin felt wet, she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood, "what the hell have you done?"

Virgil sighed against her as tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto Elle's shoulder, "it's under my wing."

Elle helped him to the bed then grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, "what about your wing?" She pressed the fabric to the cut which slowly turned red as he sniffed, "shh I'll fix this, can you transform?"

"Not without pain, the cut is under where my left wing spreads out from," Virgil winced, "shit."

Elle hummed thoughtfully, "to a normal human this would need stitches, but I think I can heal you with venom. Virgil, do you trust me?"

"Just don't lose control, Elle."

"And you don't tell the others about this, Gordon is already suspicious that you're not ok. I'll be as gentle as I can," Elle closed her eyes and felt her fangs grow, "don't cry out."

"I'm already crying."

Elle stroked his wet hair down his neck, "do you want me to hypnotise you so you don't feel the pain?"

Virgil shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling, "just do it, Elle."

"Ok," Elle sighed and bit down into Virgil's shoulders before biting down his back as best as she could, "is that ok?"

Virgil bit his lip as his tears continued to flow, "how does it look?"

Elle smiled as she licked her lips, "that should start healing soon, don't spread your wings yet," she got up and moved round to face him, butterflies nestled in her stomach as she watched tears fall, "why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Virgil sighed, "because you would worry."

"You bet I would worry," Elle grabbed his hands in hers, "Virgil, you know what would happen to me if you left me."

"I'm sorry, we just did so much on the mission that I didn't want to add any distress," Virgil closed his eyes sorrowfully.

Elle stroked his cheek and wiped his tears away, "don't hide injuries from me again Virgil, promise me that."

"I promise."

Elle leant forwards and kissed him, she whispered against his cheek, "you should probably get dressed sweetie."

"What's the rush?"

"'Cos you're dripping," Elle giggled, "dry off, then we'll talk," she stroked his back and felt a scar forming, "you're healing quickly now."

"I love you Elle," Virgil smiled, "thank you for doing that."

"I love you too, try transforming."

Virgil stood up which made Elle blush as she eyed his chest, "stand back."

Elle smirked as his brown wings fluttered, "any pain?"

"No, oh Elle you're the best," he hugged her tightly and she squeezed his waist, "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, it's a gift I have," Elle smiled as Virgil put her down, "I would do anything for you."

Virgil's wings folded into his back and he got changed, "I would do anything for you too, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was injured. Want to watch a movie?"

Elle nodded, "I could do with slowing down for a second," she leapt back onto the bed after grabbing a share bag of crisps and her tea, "come here baby."

Virgil dried his hair in a towel then joined her on the bed with his mug, "thanks for the tea, what are we watching?"

"Anything you want," Elle snuggled up against his shoulder and stroked his leg.

Virgil pressed a button and the tv came up from the end of the bed, "want to watch _The Piano_?"

"Only if you play the solos as we watch it?" Elle smirked up at him.

"I'll bring the piano closer to the bed then," Virgil got off the bed and moved the keyboard over, he plugged in the pedal then sat back with Elle, "it's ready when you are."

Sunset came and Grandma called everyone for dinner, she got out a casserole from the oven and laid out some garlic bread on the table, Virgil and Elle came in grinning from ear to ear and she smiled at them.

"Do I need to know?"

Vigil shook his head, "two words. Piano movie."

Grandma nodded, "understood."

Gordon walked in with Alan, "Virgil, are you ok?"

"I'm absolutely fine Gordon, why?"

"Elle said you had a backache."

"Oh that, no Elle and I just had a tough mission, and it was hard with the jaws."

Gordon nodded, "alright. This looks, great Grandma."

"Thank you dear, where are Scott and Kayo?"

Alan shrugged, "still in their room I guess."

"Bother, I want to ask them about the wedding. Does anyone know when it is?"

Elle shook her head as she took a piece of bread off the plate, "sometime this month. We're off with Kayo to see the dresses tomorrow. Penelope is meeting us there."

"Really?" Gordon squeaked, "is she coming back here afterwards?"

"I guess we'll have to ask her," Elle smirked at Virgil as Gordon sighed.

Scott and Kayo joined the group eventually and told everyone when the wedding was going to be, Grandma frowned slightly at how little time there was to prepare everything but Kayo smiled.

"It'll be fine Grandma, it's not a big wedding."

"But the dress, that takes more than three weeks."

"She's right, it took ages for mine to be ready," Elle bit her lip, "this is going to be tight."

"Penelope says she knows someone who can make miracles happen fashion-wise, all of our dresses will be sorted in no time."

"And I need all of you to come to town with me tomorrow to pick out suits, I'm not strict on colour but I don't want you guys to be mismatched either," Scott grinned as Alan's face fell, "don't worry Alan, I won't put you in a colour you hate."

"You better not."

"As long as I can be in black, I'm happy," Virgil smiled, "it suits me best."

"Ooh nice pun," Elle laughed as she grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl, "I just pray that you guys have good weather for the big day."

Kayo nodded, "so do I."

Gordon checked the time then stood up, "I have a call to make, thanks for dinner, Grandma."

"Calling your girlfriend Gordo?" Alan teased with a giggle.

"If you think that, then yes I am. Not ashamed to admit it either" Gordon grinned, "your teases can't hurt me."

Alan watched him leave then pouted, "dammit, my words don't trigger anyone anymore."

Elle smiled, "that's love for you, makes you resistant to teasing."

Scott began helping Grandma clear the table and laughed, "Elle is right, but it also could just have something to do with him being so used to your teasing Alan that he chooses to ignore it."

Up in the space station, John still hadn't calmed down from finding out Kayo was getting married. EOS, as much as she didn't really understand what was going on, had been doing her best to console the man but he refused to accept her solutions.

"John, you have to go down to the island and congratulate them, they're your family."

"I just can't believe she's getting married, they always argue."

"Maybe that's something which brings them closer together? I've never understood the concept of arguing, only happiness and sadness."

John sighed, "it's not just them EOS, I've upset Virgil too, I judged Elle."

"What do you have against Elle?"

"Nothing, that's just it. I snapped at him and the others for being themselves. I judged her for loving my brother before she became immortal."

EOS was silent for a moment as she processed what John was saying, "you're jealous?"

"Maybe."

"John, I'm not human, nor do I have a physical body, but I like you."

"And I like you too EOS, and I would feel more if you were real. Sometimes I just think I'll never find someone because of what I look like."

EOS glowed green, "thank you John, my systems are buzzing. Don't worry about Elle and Virgil, or Scott. Just go to the wedding and enjoy yourself."

John nodded as he ran his hand down one of his wings, "yeah, but first I need to apologise to Virgil."

"Want me to open a channel?"

"Not yet, I need to call him in private, this is about me and him."

"Understood."

"Thanks, EOS."

"For what?"

"You actually understand human activity more than I do sometimes, and it helps a lot."

EOS giggled, "I'm not an expert John, I just observe and learn, I constantly learn."

John nodded and reached up to pat her box, "thank you."

The green lights turned pink for a moment and she hummed contentedly, "you're welcome John."

Virgil stretched out across one of the sofas as Scott sat down at the piano, Kayo leant on the piano lid facing him and Alan took his phone out of his pocket as he collapsed into a chair by the bookshelf.

"Move Virgil, you're taking up the whole space," Elle whined placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at her husband.

"But I'm comfortable like this."

"Fine then," Elle smirked and sat down on top of him.

"Oof. Fine, I'll move up," Virgil pulled his knees up and Elle snuggled between his legs, she looked upside down at him and he smiled, "what?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever, I'm actually more comfortable now believe it or not."

Scott rolled his eyes as he played louder, "this is the lounge you two, get a room."

Elle threw a cushion towards the piano and heard Scott catch it without missing a note, "damn your reflexes."

Scott threw it back but it hit Gordon who was walking to the adjacent sofa next to the couple, "oops."

"Ow! If we're starting a pillow fight, prepare to lose."

"No pillow fights," Grandma scolded as she walked into the lounge, "Max and I are tired of rearranging the furniture in here. You still all act like kids."

"That's because some of us think they are kids," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Elle threw it first," Gordon pouted as he stretched himself out on the sofa, "don't blame me when those two want to snuggle."

Kayo sighed as she moved to sit next to Scott on the piano stool, "I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm not a dress person but I'm really excited."

"You never know, you could find a dress which is undercover suitable. No-one is going to make you look like a princess."

Kayo laughed, "or I could go ultra princess and have a train the length of Thunderbird 2's runway?"

Scott smirked, "I would love to see that."


	10. Preparations

The family were up early the next day and Virgil was preparing Thunderbird 2 for a trip to the mainland, Elle made her way into the cockpit with Kayo who was grinning ear to ear thinking about purchasing her wedding dress.

"What do you think I should go with Elle, short or long?"

"It's your dress and your wedding," she laughed, "I just wanted one which flowed out for photos and because it suited my figure."

Kayo smiled, "I think I want one which I can walk in mainly."

Scott draped his arms over their shoulders, "at least you're doing something easy, I have to get matching suits for everyone."

Elle ducked under his arm, "ha, that shouldn't be too hard."

"With Alan and Gordon?" Scott sat down in the seat behind the co-pilot's, "I need luck on my side."

Elle kissed Virgil's cheek before she sat across from him, "good luck with that."

Virgil looked back over his shoulder at the large group gathered in the ship, "is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Gordon called back.

The engines purred to life and the hanger door rolled down revealing the runway ahead of them, the palm tree bases fell back against the ground and Thunderbird 2 drove by before stopping at the ramp.

"Want to say it Elle?"

Elle smirked as Thunderbird 2 took off, "Thunderbird 2 is go."

The family landed on the mainland and split up to go shopping, the girls met Penelope at the dress shop and Parker stayed behind in FAB1.

"It's so good to see you again, are you excited Kayo?" Penelope kissed her cheek.

"I'm beyond that, shall we go in?"

"After you, bride to be," Elle opened the door and Kayo went ahead.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?"

"One bride to be," Grandma pushed Kayo forwards.

"Of course, come round to the back with me and we'll get started," the woman walked around from the desk and opened a new tab on her tablet, "what's your name miss?"

"Tanusha Kyrano."

"Thank you, I'll just add a new file for you. I'm Jay, and I'll be your fitter, these are my assistants Clara and Samantha."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Samantha, could you take down her measurements as I give them please?"

"Of course," Samantha took the tablet and sat down on the bench alongside the rail, "ah, I see there are two bridesmaid dresses under this name too?"

Kayo nodded, "yes, I sorted those a couple of days ago, would you guys like to try them on?"

Elle nodded eagerly, "absolutely."

"If you've chosen yellow Tans, I will kill you," Penelope frowned as Kayo smirked.

Grandma sat down on the plush sofa as Kayo was taken behind a curtain with Penelope and Elle.

"Do you remember doing this Elle?" Penelope smiled as a dress bag was handed to her.

"Like it was yesterday, I'm so glad she's marrying Scott, he needs to be settled."

Penelope gasped as she took the dress out, "dark blue?"

Kayo nodded as she got unchanged, "do you like them?"

Elle grinned, "I love it," she held the dress up in front of her clothes.

Clara unzipped the dress bag and took out a white garment, "here you are Tanusha, try this one," Kayo stepped into it and Clara zipped it up as Elle and Penelope fastened their dresses up, "there, how does that feel?"

Elle squeaked, "oh wow, that's beautiful."

Kayo placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the two of them, "I'll show Grandma, come out with me."

Grandma gasped as the three ladies stood together facing her, "you all look wonderful."

"I would prefer something shorter," Kayo looked down at the dress which flowed out below her knee.

Jay smiled, "they've become quite a hit, especially with the warmer weather. Ok, we'll see what we can do. How are the bridesmaid's dresses?"

Elle slipped on a pair of black stilettos, "I think they're wonderful, and the colour looks fine on you Penny."

"Yes, I guess it does."

Samantha chuckled, "I'll get you some champagne. I think it's time."

Jay sat down next to the other women on the sofa waiting for Kayo to come back with a different dress, Clara walked out and Kayo followed her, "ah, much better. This is the one isn't it?"

Penelope nodded, "I think it's beautiful, but I think the veil should be longer."

"Oh, it will be Your Ladyship. We have the veils made to measure. With the extra height from the heels, it will easily go down to the floor."

Grandma wiped tears away, "you look lovely Tanusha."

Jay walked over to Kayo and frowned, "to business then."

"Of course," Samantha switched the tablet on again to take measurements.

Elle sipped her champagne, "how does it feel Tans?"

"I love this chiffon skirt style, and it's so short," Kayo grinned at the dress she was wearing.

Across town Scott was in charge of suits, he had sorted John's out via hologram and Virgil's had taken no time at all, but Gordon was being his usual irritating self which was encouraging Alan to whine.

"Why are my pintails longer than everyone else's?" Gordon sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Because I said so, this is my wedding, Gordon."

"Virgil and Elle's was so organised compared to yours."

"That's because I was under strict orders from Elle," Virgil smirked, "if I'm not needed, I'm going shopping."

Scott glared at him, "you're not going anywhere Virgil, I need you for emotional support."

"Emotional support? Ha, that's bullshit, you need me to help you babysit."

"Please Virgil?" Scott pleaded.

Virgil sighed, "fine. Gordon, stop being a pain and change into that suit. Alan, get out here."

"I hate it," Alan's voice came from inside a changing room door.

"Get out here!" Scott frowned as the curtain was pulled back, "thank you."

"It's too tight around my hips."

"We'll get it tailored, that won't be a problem."

"I thought we didn't have to all go the same colour?"

Scott folded his suit up on the chair next to him, "I changed my mind."

Gordon emerged and flicked his hair back, "ta dah!"

Virgil smirked, "I think you look great."

"You're being sarcastic."

"I'm serious. Scott?"

Scott nodded as he stood up, "yep, I like it. Gordon, your tails are longer because I'm making you the ring carrier, you'll find out why on the aisle."

Virgil smiled knowing that Penelope would be at the end of the aisle too, "be proud of yourself bro."

Alan pouted, "what am I then?"

"Sorry Alan, we're keeping this pretty small. I've only got Gordon. Virgil and Elle are our witnesses."

"I get it," Alan sighed, "I'm always left out."

"That's not how it is, we'll discuss it at home."

"Ok."

Virgil checked the time, "I think we're done."

"We are. I'll get these measurements sorted out and we'll go. Message the girls and let them know we're done, I feel the need for a beer."

"Just you, I'm the one flying us home."

"Let grandma fly?"

"I don't think so, that's only for when I'm busy," Virgil got his phone out, "or when I'm in trouble."

"Whatever. Gordon, Alan, let's get these suits sorted out, I need to know where stitches need to be taken in or out."

Elle smiled at her sister as she sat in one of the armchairs now in her normal clothes, "settled on the final choice T?"

"Yes, this is definitely the one I want, the second one was perfect but this has the curves."

Grandma huffed, "I think the second one was more traditional."

Penelope chuckled, "it's for Scott and Tans at the end of the day, I love the pencil mini skirt style this one has, and the chiffon skirt at the back, that will work beautifully with the veil."

"It won't need a veil, the skirt at the back is long enough," Clara smiled.

"Then I will book a hairdresser immediately, excuse me for a moment," Penelope, now back in her red suit, stood up and left the room to go to the front of the store.

"Wow, I thought she was being rhetorical," Samantha looked up from the tablet as she finished Kayo's file.

"I don't think she's ever been rhetorical," Elle heard her phone buzz and read the text from Virgil, "the boys are done. I'll tell them we're still shopping."

Kayo nodded, "thanks. We're almost done, but there's still the choice of shoe. These ones or these?"

Elle looked between the two stilettos, "hmm, personally I would go for the satin ones. Grandma?"

"The satin ones for sure, they suit the dress."

"And the flower jewels on them, they go with the lace on the dress," Elle added.

Kayo smiled at Jay, "that made life easy didn't it?"

Jay nodded, "ok and with that, you are done and ready for your big day. Samantha will calculate that up and we'll get the changes made before, oh, when is the wedding?"

"The 22nd."

Jay's face went pale, "that's in less then two weeks."

Penelope walked back in at that moment, "I'll take it from here, I know how to meet a deadline."

Grandma stood up, "why don't you get dressed Tan, Elle and I will meet you outside?"

"Good idea."

Elle stood up, "I'll text Virgil again, See you out there Tans," she followed Grandma out to the front of the store passing Penelope who was on the phone whilst Jay paced nervously next to the cashier desk, she looked around and spotted the boys walking their way, her eyes laid on Virgil and she smiled, but this turned into a slight sneer as her hearing caught whispers from women commenting on his handsomeness, however, she remained expressionless until he reached her.

Virgil wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard as he took her breath away, he put her down then stroked her cheek, "missed me?"

"You bet."

"How are the dresses?"

"It's strange being the bridesmaid, but Kayo couldn't have chosen a better colour for Penelope and myself," Elle smiled, "what about the suits?"

Scott smirked, "we had fun didn't we guys?"

"That couldn't sound more sarcastic even if you tried," Elle rolled her eyes, "who was being a pain?"

"Three guesses."

Gordon pouted, "I have long tails."

"And what about Alan and John?"

"Normal black and tie," Virgil wrapped his arm around Elle's shoulders, "where are Kayo and Penelope?"

"Sorting out the dress delivery, the dressers are furious."

Scott laughed, "I knew this would be a problem."

Gordon's eyes laid on Penelope who was still in the shop, "what's the problem?"

Grandma smiled, "getting the measurements done and adjustments made before the twenty second, they're not happy that Penelope is bringing in outside help."

They watched as Penelope shook Jay's hand then walked out of the shop, she grinned at Gordon before wandering over to Scott.

"Everything is sorted, I'll pick up the dress tomorrow and take it back to England to have it tailored, I'll take the bridesmaid's dresses too, there are a couple of things I want added."

Elle snorted, "Penny, you can't change our dresses."

"You will love what I want done to them, trust me."

"Are you changing the colour?"

"No, I'm not, I'm adding something," she paused, "and don't try to read my mind, I have you blocked."

"So, are we good to go?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Kayo is just getting changed, does anyone feel like lunch?" Penelope asked.

Virgil nodded, "I know just the place."

Grandma rolled her eyes, "if it's a Michelin star restaurant Virgil, forget it."

"It's not, it's just this really nice bar by the river. Up the road from here."

Elle squeezed his arm, "that sounds lovely."

Alan nodded, "as long as it does food."

"I wouldn't suggest it if they didn't do food."

Kayo walked out and Scott took her hand in his, "all done, you're going to love it."

"Let's make it tomorrow, I don't think I can wait."

"Shall we get to this bar then?" Grandma suggested as she looked around at the group, "we're starting to draw attention to ourselves."

Scott nodded, "FAB, let's go."

Gordon smiled at Penelope and she looped her arm around his, "hey."

"Has Virgil told you then?"

"Told me what?"

"What your role is at the wedding," Penelope tightened her grip as they walked together.

"Yeah, the ring carrier."

Penelope smiled, "well, I'm at the top of the asile too."

"Really?"

"Yes, so you'll have to be on your best behaviour up there."

"You've just made me feel 100% happier about the suit I'm wearing now."

"To tell you the truth, you've always been a penguin to me," Penelope kissed his temple, "and remember, we can't do this at the wedding."

"Spoilsport."

The sun shone brightly onto the bar garden as the family got comfortable around the large table, Scott went to order food and drinks with Kayo and grandma. Virgil was talking to Penelope when his phone buzzed.

"It's John, hmm, I wonder what he wants?"

"Hey Virgil, do you have a minute?"

"Not really bro, we're out having lunch."

"You don't seem mad at me, are we good?"

"Oh, about that huh? Call me later," he hung up, "that can be sorted when I'm in the mood."

"Did you just hang up on your own brother?" Penelope asked as Virgil put his phone away.

"Yep."

"Ok, what happened?"

"Oh I know what this is about," Gordon rested his arms on the table.

"John had a go at me, well all of us actually yesterday, and I kinda took it too personally."

"What happened?" Elle raised an eyebrow.

"He accused us of being freaks of nature no-one would fall in love with, then singled you out as ordinary until Scott changed you."

Elle's nostrils flared and her eyes flashed red, "he said what!?"

Virgil grabbed her arms, "hey, it's ok, I told him to shut up and he hung up. I don't think he meant it."

Penelope shrunk back against Gordon slightly terrified of Elle across from her then cleared her throat, "Elle, I'm not anything like you guys but I wouldn't leave Gordon for anyone else. John is so different from the rest of you, he probably feels lonely."

Elle dug her nails out of the table and closed her eyes, "sorry about that," she looked up and her eyes had returned to normal, "I'm guessing he was phoning you to apologise Virgil?"

"Probably, but I don't want to discuss it with him here, I'll call him when we get home."

"I want to talk to him too," Elle frowned, "that was out of order to say that, we're not freaks of nature no-one would fall in love with."

"Well John is a bit of one," Gordon smirked, "he is a mothman after all."

Penelope hit his arm, "don't be rude, you're not perfect either. I could push you into that river and expose you."

"Don't you dare," Gordon looked behind him at the water and bit his lip.

Scott returned carrying three pint glasses, "for myself, Virgil and Gordon."

"Aww thanks bro, did they ask for my ID?"

Scott smirked as he sat down, "I got past them pretty easily."

Elle shook her head, "you hypnotised the bartender. That's a new low for you. What did Grandma say?"

"She's not pleased with me."

Kayo walked out with a bottle of prosecco and a bucket of ice, "time to relax, oh and we ordered nachos to start."

Grandma followed with champagne flutes, "as if we didn't have enough fizz in the shop, and Scott, you are grounded young man."

"Cheers," Penelope held her glass up, "to Scott and Kayo, only a weekend to go until the big day."

"Penelope, where's Parker?" Grandma asked, "he's missing all the fun."

"I told him to enjoy yourself, I'm surprised he's not at the bar to be honest, I'm in constant contact however, don't worry."

Kayo nodded, "Virgil, are you really sure you want to do the music for our wedding?"

A waiter came out with two plates of nachos and dips, "enjoy."

Scott smiled, "thanks."

"Yeah it's not a problem, Elle and I agreed," Virgil helped himself a crisp, "what are the requests?"

"The usual Virgil, and anything else you can think of."

"That's not helpful," Virgil laughed then hummed, "these are so good."

"Defo, I can't wait for the main course now," Alan grinned as he helped himself to the nachos.

—-

The Mechanic sat at a desk up in the space prison, he had been up there for what seemed like months now but his freedom remained out of his reach. As he sat contemplating his life, he heard screams and looked up to see guards cut down on the spot, before he could do anything the door opened and The Hood smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I want to set you free of course, right after you do something for me."

"Never, I won't work for you again, I am not a criminal."

"No, of course you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be here would you?" The Hood sneered as he wiped his bloodied hands on his jacket.

"You have people working for you, you don't need me."

"Ah you see that's where you're wrong, my Chaos Crew are dead," The Hood stood by the desk, "so I repeat, you're going to help me."

"You can't take control of me, your eye has gone."

The Hood smiled as he took the eyepatch off revealing a gruesome socket, "yes it has, but I have powers you could only dream of, and the best thing is, this time you won't even know what you're doing."

"No, you can't do this!"

The Hood stared at The Mechanic boring his power into his head taking over his brain, "and now, you will do as I ask."

"Yes, Hood."

"I want you to start up your mechanical bugs again, but you will not take on your mechanical costume, I want you to remain incognito."

"I understand, do you have a ship?"

"Yes, your bugs will be loaded onto the ship and we'll get to work."

"As you wish," The Mechanic answered without blinking.

The Hood laughed as The Mechanic stood up, "excellent, now to get you down to earth," he shot at the cameras and the security system went down, "follow me."

—-

Thunderbird 2 landed back on the island that evening, and Virgil lowered the module leaving FAB1 parked inside, the group walked upstairs and Penelope told Parker the next day's plan of getting the dresses back to England.

"How did they react M'lady?"

Penelope laughed, "let's just say they might not be happy to see me in the morning."

"I'll come in as a bodyguard then."

"There'll be no need for that Parker, but you can accompany me into the mall."

"Yes, M'Lady."

Grandma put the kettle on, "so, one weekend to go."

"Yeah, it's pretty nerve-wracking," Kayo sat down in a beanbag by the sliding doors.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong," Scott sighed, "we need to remember to put EOS on forwarding calls that day."

"Speaking of John and EOS, Elle shall we go and call the moth?" Virgil suggested.

"I'm up for that," Elle nodded.

"See you later guys."

"Hey Virg? Thanks for flying us there today," Kayo smiled at the pianist who grinned back.

"No problem. Come on Elle," Virgil took her hand and they went down the hall to the study, he switched the lights on to reveal a cosy snug with a large sofa and a desk with a giant armchair, "we can both fit on there."

"Definitely," Elle snuggled against Virgil's hip on the chair, "go ahead."

"Come in Thundebird 5?"

John crossed his arms as he floated above the desk, "oh, you're ready to talk now.?"

"Don't be an idiot, we were out with Penelope."

"An idiot?"

Elle nodded, "I know what you said John, and I'm heartbroken. I fell in love with your brother as a human, and I still love him as a vampire. The same way that Penelope loves Gordon as both himself and a merman. What's your problem?"

John sighed as her words sunk in, "I guess I'm just lonely, no-one will ever love me for what I am, I can't even blend in. It's probably a good thing no-one from outside of the organisation is coming to this wedding."

Elle shook her head, "you're perfect the way you are."

"Elle, can I talk to Virgil alone?"

"No, whatever you want to say to me, you can say in front of Elle," Virgil wrapped his arm around Elle's waist.

"Fine. You want to know what is really up? I'm incredibly jealous of all of you down there!"

"But why?"

"There's something else isn't there John?" Elle raised an eyebrow.

John sighed, "I was in love with Kayo!"

Virgil's eyes widened, "what?"

"You heard me, I was always wondering when I could tell her, but I prefer space so much that I thought the relationship could never work."

"But she's been going out with Scott for ages, they were never going to break up," Virgil looked up at him sorrowfully, "I'm sorry to break that to you."

"There's nothing I can do about it now."

"Then why verbally attack Virgil and myself?" Elle asked, "if this is about you and Scott predominantly, then you should be annoyed at him."

"I am, but both of them have natural abilities."

Elle felt herself shudder, "I need to leave, I can't hear this if you're about to say I'm not natural," she narrowed her eyes, "don't you dare say it."

"It's true though Elle, from birth."

"Virgil, let me go or I might hurt you by accident," Elle narrowed her red eyes at John.

"Hey, it's ok Elle," Virgil kissed the back of her head and squeezed her gently, "John, just apologise about everything and come to the wedding."

"Its not that easy," Elle sighed, "you really hurt Virgil and me, John."

"I'm sorry, I was feeling heartbroken and jealous, but it's no excuse for being horrible to you both."

Virgil nodded, "blame us for being in love again and the next time I won't forgive you."

"Nor me," Elle sank back into Virgil's arms, "you're forgiven John."

"I'm really sorry, I'll come down tomorrow."

"FAB. Over and out," Virgil clicked the end call button and rested his chin on Elle's shoulder.

"Wow."

"Are you ok?"

Elle nodded as she rubbed her head against his, "yeah, I guess so. Just a little disappointed."

"I understand. I know what he means but it's not our fault," Virgil ran his hands through her hair and Elle closed her eyes, "do you actually forgive him?"

"Of course I do, I just wish he hadn't said those things," Elle sighed as she felt tears burning under her eyelids.

"I know, we got it sorted though. I lost it with him completely yesterday, you actually handled it better than I did," he felt a tear hit his hand, "aww Elle," he cuddled her close to his chest and felt her shake, "what's wrong?"

"I kinda miss being human," Elle chocked back tears, "I enjoy my abilities and everything, but I was in love with you before becoming a vampire."

"There was the issue of me being half immortal though, I age slower than you, so we put a stop to that."

Elle nodded, "I just wonder if I should've let Scott change me."

Virgil shifted on the chair and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I love you like this and I wouldn't change anything about you. Forget about what John said ok? You, are perfect."

Elle gazed into his brown eyes, "I am?"

"You are, and especially to me," Virgil kissed her nose then pressed his lips to hers parting them slightly as his tongue found hers, he felt her hands press against his neck gently and he kissed her harder pausing only to take the breaths Elle didn't need.

 _Dis: The nect chapter will jump to almost the wedding day, I want to press on to the main action and description of the main day and more stuff with The Hood and Mechanic. Thank you for all the likes and follows, means a lot to me x_


	11. Nerves

Dis: A week and weekend has passed and Scott and Kayo are on the final stretch before their wedding. Thanks for the follows and reviews, keeps me writing :)

"Virgil, I need you to get that fire under control. We're only just holding on in here."

"I'm flapping as hard as I can Scott, you try being a bird huh?"

Elle smirked as she threw a couple of retardent grenades into the flames, "ok guys, let's take it down a notch."

Scott watched as Kayo and Gordon helped a couple out of the building they were working on, "how many is that now Kayo?"

"Almost everyone Scott, we'll let you know when the building is clear, just keep holding up that ceiling."

Elle smiled at him, "thank god we're indestructible right?"

"Only just, E."

"Alright, you know what I meant," Elle rolled her eyes as she resumed holding up a beam.

The flames began to penetrate and Virgil landed gently at the foot of the building, he ran over to where Scott and Elle were working when flames burst up in front of him.

"Virgil!" Elle screamed consequently letting go of the beam as she turned around.

"Elle, no! I need you to hold this!"

"But, what about Virgil?"

"Elle, focus."

Elle looked out to where she had seen Virgil fall behind the flames then sighed, "alright."

"Kayo, have you got everyone?"

"We do now. Get out of there and we'll release the toxic gas."

Scott nodded, "let's go Elle."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Elle grimaced as she leapt through the flames landing next to Virgil who was curled up on the ground hidden in his wings, "Virgil? Baby?"

Virgil moaned, "oww."

"Oh Virgil, I thought I'd lost you," she wrapped her arms around him and stroked the graze on his cheek.

"Thank the wings," he sat up painfully, "did you get everyone out?"

"Gee, thanks for the help in getting this fire out guys," Scott remarked sarcastically as he threw the grenades into the blaze Elle had leapt through.

"Let them have their moment," Kayo laughed as she hugged Scott tightly, "I would hope you would care that much if it were me?"

"Of course I would."

Elle helped Virgil to his feet, "home I think."

"Agreed," Virgil called Gordon over, "get the pod into the module, we'll meet you in the cockpit."

"FAB."

Kayo hopped into her bike and drove off to attach herself to Shadow as Thunderbird 1 and 2 prepared to take off, "see you back at the ranch guys."

Elle looked across to Virgil again as he fired the VTOL engines, "are you sure you're ok?"

"This time I really am Elle, it's only my cheek."

"Alright, take us home sweetheart."

"You two aren't alone in here you know?" Gordon scoffed as he leant back in his chair, "lovers."

"Oh shut up," Elle moaned as she looked back at him, "you and Penny are just as bad when you're together."

"She's right," Virgil smirked, "now leave us alone."

"Whatever," Gordon rolled his eyes, "can you believe it's only two days until Scott and Kayo tie the knot?"

"I can't wait, the weather for that day is meant to be amazing, I think I would cry for them if it rained," Elle chuckled, "by the way Gordon, Penelope is coming over later with the dresses, she wants to show me the alternations on the bridesmaid gowns."

Gordon blushed, "today?"

"Uh huh."

Virgil smirked, "that reminds me, Elle, don't we have a pick up to address?"

"I think you're right."

Gordon frowned as Virgil changed course, "hey, where are we going?"

"Just a quick stop off," Virgil plotted a course for England, "it won't take long."

"Come on guys, what are you up to?"

"What makes you think we're up to something?" Elle texted Penelope as Thunderbird 2 got closer to the British Coast.

Gordon gasped suddenly, "no, no guys, this isn't fair. I'm covered in burn marks and stink of smoke."

"No matter."

"If you're picking up Penny, then you can leave me locked in the module."

"Tempting, but you're not going anywhere," Virgil looked back at him with a grin, "I'd say you have about ten minutes if you want to freshen up at all."

"What about you guys?"

"We're the pilots, she won't want to talk to us," Virgil smirked, "approaching the manor."

Gordon panicked and leapt up running to the door, "you said ten minutes!"

"I lied," Virgil laughed as the door slammed behind Gordon, "do you think we were we a little harsh Elle?"

"No I don't think so, and Penny says we can take a shower in her house if we'd like."

"Excellent," Virgil ran a hand through his hair, "I can't wait to get this smoke smell out."

"I just want to scrub up."

Thunderbird 2 landed and Gordon walked into the cockpit dripping, Virgil laughed again then entwined his fingers with Elle's as they stood on the lift.

"Are you coming, Gordon? Penelope has invited us in."

"But I'm wet."

"Well I'm sure Penny would've let you shower in her house, she's letting us," Elle smirked as Gordon gawked.

"Are you serious!?" Gordon shook his hair over them, "you two have a cruel side."

"Come on," Virgil powered the lift down and they walked up to the door.

"Welcome, Mr Virgil, Gordon and Mrs Elle."

"Hi Parker," Virgil smiled.

Penelope stood at the foot of the staircase, "hello boys."

Elle smirked, "sorry to drop in on you like this Penny."

"It's not a problem. Parker, if you could load the dress bags into the car please?"

"Of course M'Lady."

"Virgil and Elle, feel free to freshen up, I can see Gordon already has."

"They tricked me."

Virgil smiled, "thank you, Penny, see you in about half an hour."

Elle nodded, "we'll be back soon."

Gordon watched them walk upstairs then scuffed the hall floor, "sorry about my appearance."

Penelope smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything more from you, than just being yourself," she kissed his cheek, "come into the lounge and warm up."

"Thanks."

Penelope poured a cup of tea out for Gordon and handed it to him, "here, whilst we wait for your siblings."

"Thank you, Penny. Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Oh very, I can't wait to see everyone in their finest."

Sherbet jumped up onto the sofa next to Gordon, "is he coming with us?"

"I'm afraid not, the island is too hot for him. I've hired a dog sitter to come in for the next few days."

Gordon smiled as he scratched the pug's head, "dopey little guy. What have you done to the bridesmaid dresses?"

"I haven't done anything. I suggested some add-ons instead, and they look wonderful."

Virgil walked into the room combing his hair up, "is Elle not down yet?"

"You brought spare clothes with you too?" Gordon frowned, "and I'm stuck in this uniform."

"Will you please stop moaning?" Virgil groaned as he sat down on the white sofa.

"I'm not moaning."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Penelope continued after hiding a smile behind her mug, "all the tailoring has been done and I've got an idea for hairstyles."

"Oh Penny, you're doing too much for this wedding, take a break," Virgil smiled taking a biscuit off the plate on the table.

"It's not a problem. Before I became an agent, I always wanted to be a wedding organiser or manager of events. I love it."

"Well, that's alright then."

Elle yawned as she walked in, "sorry that took too long, that shower was like a jacuzzi, so many jets."

"Feeling better Elle?"

"Very much so Virg," she sat down beside him and took a biscuit.

"Good. Well, when you're ready Penelope, we'll get going. Do you have everything packed for the weekend?"

"Oh yes, it's all in the car. I can't wait to get going."

Gordon smiled, "let's go then."

Penelope scooped Bertie into her arms, "bye bye Bertie, you'll be good for the sitter won't you? Won't you?"

"I'll be in the cockpit," Virgil stood up and took another biscuit, "one for the road."

Sherbet barked unhappily and Penelope scratched his head, "I'm sorry, but you know you would melt on the island, now stay here."

Gordon followed Virgil out, "Elle?"

"Yep, I'm coming," Elle ran after Virgil and leapt onto his back.

Parker walked past them, "is her ladyship ready?"

"Yes, she's saying goodbye to Bertie," Gordon paused by the door.

"FAB1 is parked in the module Mr Gordon, we'll meet you up in Thunderbird 2."

"Sure thing, Parker."

Elle powered the ship down to rest upon the module and looked across to Virgil, "she's ready Virgil."

"Thanks, Elle, once our guests are aboard we'll go."

Meanwhile on the island, wedding preparations were all in swing, Scott and Kayo were working with some of Brains' robots to build an aisle down through the garden and John had come down to help Grandma with flower bouquets, however, his heart still pined for Kayo, and Scott was beginning to get a little irritated.

"Forget about it sweetheart, two more days and it's sealed," Kayo wrapped her arms around Scott's torso.

"I know, but it's hard being around someone who is almost resentful of my relationship, especially my own brother."

"He'll get over it," Kayo sighed, "kiss me, Scott."

Scott smiled and bent his head to meet her lips, he closed his eyes as she melted under him and rose up on tiptoes, he picked her up and balanced her on his feet, "I can't wait for Saturday."

"Me neither."

"Any idea when Virgil is home?"

"Who knows, he said he had an errand to attend to before coming home."

"Ah. We should finish building the aisle, these robots can't do everything," Scott smiled as he put her down, "come on."

Thunderbird 2 flew overhead and circled round to land on the runway, Penelope looked down at the island and smiled.

"This is truly a beautiful place to get married."

Virgil nodded, "that's for sure. I hope Grandma has stocked up on candle lanterns."

"Why is that?"

"Because of how dark it gets in the evening."

"Don't worry about the dark, Kayo and I have bought boxes of outdoor fairy lights."

"That sounds lovely," Penelope praised, "what else needs preparing."

"Only catering," Gordon stretched as the ship landed, "Scott is heading to the mainland tomorrow with Alan and Grandma to collect the cake. Other stuff is in the fridge."

"Who's performing the ceremony?"

Virgil stood up as the engines powered down with a small whine, "the same woman who did ours, she's trusted and knows to keep our secret. That helped."

Penelope nodded, "good. Parker, help me unload the car and make sure those dresses go straight to Kayo, do not let Scott see."

"Yes, M'Lady."

"I'll help you Penny, that way Virgil can distract Scott, right honey?" Elle smiled.

"Sure. Come on Gordon."

Elle called her sister on the comms channel and she smiled, "hey, everything was routine. I need you, come to Thunderbird 2's hangar."

"Sure thing Elle, coms off."

Virgil met up with Scott and John who were down by the aisle which was almost completed, flowers arched over a makeshift frame at the far end, and benches had been placed down on each side of the aisle leading away from the house.

"This all looks amazing Scott," Virgil smiled as he laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's thanks to John and Alan, I think Kayo will love it when it's completely finished."

John smiled, "as long as the weather stays like this, the aisle will bloom beautifully."

"So you're looking forward to Saturday then John?" Virgil asked slyly.

"Yes, I am. There's a buzz in the air," he looked up at the sun and winced, "do you mind if I get some shade for a couple of hours?"

"Go ahead John," Scott smiled at the mothman.

"Thanks."

Virgil watched him go then sat down on one of the chairs, "feeling nervous Scott?"

"A little, I just want it to go well for us."

"Of course it will, now stop worrying."

Scott chuckled, "yeah, it'll be fine."

"Are the suits all ready?"

"Yep, I went to get them the other day, I've got them in suit bags. The only thing on my mind is Kayo's wedding dress, has Elle told you anything?"

"Nope, and I wouldn't tell you if she had."

"Spoilsport, you're my best brother and you won't tell me about my wife to be's dress."

Virgil laughed, "whatever. Hey, where do you want the piano to be by the way?"

"The piano?"

"Of course, you want music don't you?"

"Yes, but how are you going to get a piano down here?"

"I'll lift it out of the studio."

"Not the lounge one then?"

"It's a wedding Scott, I'll get my concert grand."

Scott's eyebrows rose, "what concert grand?"

Virgil laughed as he stood up, "I think it should go here," he smiled at the flowers around a large space near the aisle.

"That's too much Virgil, I thought you were going to put a keyboard down or something."

"In your dreams, do you think I'm an amateur?"

"No."

"Damn right," Virgil winked as he slung his arm around Scott's shoulders, "if Elle and I got a grand piano, you deserve one too."

Kayo grinned as Penelope hung up the dresses in her guest bedroom, "thanks for doing this Penny."

"You're going to love the improvements."

Elle sat on the bench by the window, "can I see the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Alright, but I did want to wait until the day."

Penelope took out Elle's dress, "here we are."

Elle gasped at the dark blue floor length satin with a split up the leg, "oh wow, this is gorgeous."

"Yes, I felt it needed some space, and no straps ok?"

"Absolutely, I have see-through ones I can use."

Kayo smiled at her, "it certainly looks better than the plain straight to the ground ones we had before."

"So, what have you added Penny?" Elle asked as she checked the dress over.

"It's the split which is added, it will just contrast nicely with Kayo's chiffon skirt, and since we'll all be wearing stilettos, you can actually see them now with our dresses."

"Makes sense," Elle shrugged.

Kayo curled up on the bed, "what's happening with my hair then Penny, is someone coming over?"

"No need, I've learnt the design for you, and Elle has agreed to help me."

"Elle?"

Elle smirked, "I'm guessing you've never seen my hair up?"

"Well I have, but only in very basic styles."

"I'm actually an expert at intricate hairstyles, I've already agreed to do Penny's."

Kayo smiled, "you two are amazing."

"We know," Penelope laughed, "shall we go and socialise?"

"I think that's a good idea," Kayo nodded, "and we keep these dresses in here away from the boys."

The family gathered in the lounge and went over the plan for the wedding day, Scott and Kayo sat on the sofa under the portraits whilst the others took down notes.

"The ceremony starts at 2, that's the most important thing to remember," Kayo smiled, "if any of you are late, it'll be death."

"I'll aim to get there for three then," Gordon smirked.

"Very funny Gordon," Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm going to the mainland tomorrow to collect the cake, who is coming with me again?"

Grandma smiled, "well you're not stopping me from coming, and I think Alan wanted to come?"

"I didn't want to go, I was kinda dragged into going."

"Good. What else is there to sort out?" Grandma smirked.

Elle thought back to her own wedding, "where's the after party going to be?"

"Just around the house I think is best, the main wedding area will be turned into the dining area."

"A dining area?" John asked.

"Buffet John, we didn't want loads of waiting staff coming to the island," Scott assured him, "it'll be less crowded too."

"Is the weather supposed to be like this for the next few days?" Virgil asked, "I'm wondering if I should move the piano now?"

John nodded, "it's dry tonight and tomorrow for sure."

"FAB. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Elle stood up, "I'll give you a hand."

Penelope cleared her throat, "what about the main ceremony, who is doing it?"

Kayo checked her tablet, "Reverend Matilda Barnes, she did Virgil and Elle's. We've arranged to pick her up on the morning of the day and Brains has arranged a plane to pick her up afterwards before the party starts."

"Good. Have you not booked a photographer?"

Scott shook his head, "normal cameras pixel us out, so we'll use our own, Alan and John have agreed to take photos of the ceremony."

John smiled, "I just hope the reverend doesn't find me too freaky."

"You're not a freak John, but are you going to hide your wings?" Penelope eyed the black feathers draping down to the floor.

"As best I can, I might strap them back, I've bought coloured contacts for the ceremony."

Alan laughed, "maybe I should go as an animal too to begin with so you're not left out?"

"That's just what I need, a dog running wild at a wedding," Scott said sarcastically as he frowned at his youngest brother.

"I'd behave myself."

Penelope sighed, "looks like everything is ready, all apart from the last single night out tomorrow."

Grandma chuckled, "that is not happening, there is enough booze in this house."

"Nawh, come on Grandma," Gordon begged, "a night out will calm Scott down."

"No I agree with Grandma, I don't want my bridesmaids or husband to be hungover on Saturday. We can throw a party here."

"We'll have a BBQ on the beach," Scott wrapped his hand around Kayo's waist with a smile, "get a bonfire going too."

Alan grinned, "yes! That means marshmallows."

"And campfire songs," Gordon added with a smirk knowing how mad the songs got by the end.

Penelope laughed, "deal, but this better be the best BBQ I ever go to."

"It will be, don't doubt it," John winked at her.

Around the back of the house, Thunderbird 2 hovered over a flat building with a retractable roof, Virgil lowered the grabs from Thunderbird 2 and Elle secured them gently around the concert grand's frame with ropes, "ready Elle?"

"Yes, everything is secured," she sat up on the lid holding the stool in her arms, "take her away."

"Elle, I really don't like you not secured," Virgil bit his lip as he examined the hologram.

"I'll be fine Virgil, now let's go."

"FAB, but I'll be keeping an eye on you," Virgil pulled away and Elle shimmied the piano out of the open roof carefully, the green behemoth circled round to the pool area and hovered over the fake aisle.

"Easy on the thrusters sweetheart, we don't want to destroy the wedding area before the day."

"You've got it," Virgil cut the thrusters and hovered above the area, the piano was lowered gently to the ground and Elle jumped off the lid to unhook the straps, "well done, Elle."

"I've got it, I'll push it into position. Meet me back here."

"FAB," Virgil retracted the grabs and Thunderbird 2 returned to the hanger.

Elle sat down on the stool and began to play, she winced at the twang and frowned, "time to re-tune."

Virgil walked down the steps past the pool and turned into the garden where the wedding was going to be, "all good Elle?"

"It's a little out of tune from the move, but it'll be ok."

Virgil smiled as he joined her at the piano, "need a hand?"

"If you're offering, then yes, please? Oh, and is it ok standing here?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. Flowers around it and it overlooks the aisle."

Elle carried on playing as Virgil examined the strings, "who's playing the wedding tunes?"

"I don't mind, it depends on whether you want to be at the end of the aisle when Kayo goes down."

Elle nodded, "alright, you can play the bridal march and I'll play the anthem at the end."

"Sounds good. Could you play a D major scale for me please?"

"Sure thing," Elle smiled at him as he watched the hammers dance up and down.

"We're fine. I'll play it again in the morning, but for now, we should keep it covered until the actual day."

Elle unfolded the cover she had brought from the studio, "here, I knew we'd need it."

"For a moment I thought you had read my mind?"

"I'm always reading your mind, and you need to stop thinking about how much you want to kiss me whenever you see me."

"That's an impossibility, Elle."

Elle covered the piano in a flash then leapt into his arms kissing him hard before laughing, "now you're thinking, I'm glad I caught her."

Virgil grinned as he held her tightly, "you just caught me off guard. Let's return to the others shall we?"

"Do we have to?"

"I think so, as much as I want to stay here with you, we do have guests on the island."

Elle sighed as Virgil put her down, "you're right," she wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled when he did the same around her shoulders, "let's go."

On the other side of the world, The Hood was programming The Mechanic's bugs to be self-destructive.

"What are you doing to them? I thought we wanted to control them."

"These will be the main attackers, they'll clear the way for us," The Hood smiled, "the Tracy's are going to wish they never crossed our path."

"Their security will be extra tight ever since I hacked into their communications," The Mechanic frowned.

The Hood smirked as he read The Mechanic's mind, "I'm going to call you by your actual name for this mission, Carlos, and the security won't matter."

"How did you get my name?"

The Hood tapped his head, "now, let's get started."


	12. Bonfire romance

Scott, Grandma and Alan left early the next day for the mainland and Penelope decided to take advantage of the pool much to Gordon's delight.

"So my little merman, have you come to annoy me?" Penelope smiled behind her newspaper as she heard a splash.

Gordon leant on his arms on the side of the pool leaving his tail to sway under the water, "as if? I annoy you?"

"Oh, you do," Penelope grinned at him.

"Insult me and I will splash water over you."

"Don't you dare."

Virgil jogged down the steps, "hey guys."

"What are you up to Virgil?"

"I want to make sure the piano is still in tune."

"What piano?" Penelope turned on her side as Virgil walked down into the garden.

"The wedding piano," Virgil grinned at her then continued down into the garden where the instrument was standing beside the aisle amongst the flowers, he pushed the heavy fabric cover back over the lid and began to play.

"Since when has Virgil had a concert grand?" Penelope asked as Gordon sat up on the side leaving his tail in the water.

"I have no idea," Gordon shrugged as the music drifted over to them, "but it's certainly fancy."

Elle ran into the garden in a blur and made Virgil jump as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "ha, works every time."

"Elle!"

"I just came down to decorate, what are you doing?"

"Checking the tuning of this," Virgil jerked his head to the keys.

Elle hummed, "music would be nice to work to."

"As you wish," Virgil smiled at her as she opened a box of fairy lights.

Penelope kissed Gordon's cheek, "I'm going to help Elle with the lights, you're welcome to join us."

"See you in a bit then," Gordon swung his tail out of the water as he watched her walk down into the garden.

"Lovely tune Virgil," Penelope praised as she walked over to the piano.

"Thanks," Virgil chuckled, "I didn't write it, I just thought I'd practise some pieces people like to have at weddings."

Penelope took a string of lights out of the box on the piano lid, "I recognise this piece."

" _The River Flows in You,_ " Elle skipped up to the piano and took another string of lights out before planting a kiss onto Virgil's cheek, "where shall I hang these Penny?"

Penelope pointed to the frame of flowers above the aisle, "right there Elle."

"They won't heat up will they?"

"No, they'll be fine," Penelope assured her as she threaded a strand along the flower borders.

Gordon jogged into the garden, "hey, where can I help out?"

Virgil sighed, "and the calm atmosphere is gone."

Elle ruffled his hair, "don't be rude. You can help on the canopy above the aisle, Gordon."

"I'll try."

Virgil held the melody as he looked up, "this will be amusing."

"Shut up Virgil," Gordon rolled his eyes then took out a long strand of lights, "wow, who built the canopy?"

Elle leapt up gracefully atop the piano and swung her legs to and fro as Virgil resumed playing, "Scott, John and Alan apparently. Kayo lent a hand too somewhere."

Penelope stood up after looping the last light around the borders, "where is Kayo?"

"She was in the gym, I think she's sorting out some stuff for tomorrow. I'm surprised she's not down here if I'm honest," Elle smirked, "but she's not allowed to see the cake when they get back."

Virgil laughed, "poor Kayo."

Gordon jumped down from his harness, "done, how does it look?"

Penelope kissed his cheek, "well done. I can't believe how beautiful this all looks, Scott and Kayo are going to love it."

Elle nodded, "I wish I was getting married all over again."

Virgil smiled and drifted into a composition he had written for Elle, "it wasn't that long ago sweetheart."

"No, I know, but I remember it like it was yesterday," she lowered herself to the ground gently then wrapped her arms around Virgil's shoulders dropping her chin onto the top of his head.

Penelope smiled at them as she felt Gordon's hand curl around her waist, "it's tea time Gordon."

"Lead the way."

Elle watched them go then sat down beside Virgil on the small piano stool, she looked up at the white sheets threaded between the flowered poles which framed the aisle space and sighed happily, "they're definitely going to love it."

"Nice work."

"I barely helped, this was a group effort from your brothers, they deserve all the credit. You guys have to be the most romantic and caring people I've ever known."

Virgil laughed, "don't exaggerate."

"I'm not, you guys took me in as a friend and then a sister. Not only that, but you decided I could have powers to really be included," Elle looked down at the piano keys, "thank you."

"For what?" Virgil stopped playing and took her hands in his.

Elle sighed as she stroked his hands resting upon his knee, "for helping me find myself, and looking out for me."

"Look at me, Elle. You know how long I waited for you to come into my life and that you've completed me. If anything, I have to thank you more."

Elle blinked tearfully but the tears in her husband's eyes mirrored her own, "you weren't waiting for me."

"Of course I was, and I'm glad I did," Virgil's tears fell freely, "you're my everything."

Elle tucked herself under Virgil's chin and rested her cheek against his chest holding him tightly as he shook, her own tears dissolved into his shirt and she whispered sweet nothings against him, "and you're mine too."

Scott circled the island's runway aware of the cargo aboard his personal jet, "keep an eye on the cake."

Alan smiled, "I'm not letting it out of my sight."

"We went for flavours everyone loves."

Grandma tutted, "I could've baked one for you."

"I know Grandma, but we wanted decorations on it too," Scott smiled warmly back at his passengers, "stand by for landing," the jet touched down gently and rolled to a stop inside the hangar, "I'll get the cake box and take it to the walk-in fridge."

"Will it still be fresh tomorrow?" Alan asked as he helped Grandma out of the jet.

"Of course it will. Don't worry. However, what you can do is not let Kayo know that the cake is in there," Scott winked and left the hangar holding the cake box carefully in his arms.

Grandma walked into the kitchen where Penelope and Gordon were having tea, "I've bought fresh bread for lunch, are you two alright?"

"Oh yes we're fine Sally, we just decided to leave the other couple snuggling at the piano in the garden. Do you need a hand with lunch?"

"Thank you, dear."

"Gordon, you too," Penelope smiled at him and he got up reluctantly.

Kayo walked into the kitchen in her natural blue form and tied her hair up, "hey guys."

"Hi Kayo, I think Scott is looking for you."

"He can read my mind and find me that way, I'm starving."

"Where have you been?" Alan asked sitting down at the table.

"By the waterfall, I wanted to practice my diving."

"Diving from a waterfall?" Penelope exclaimed as she paused chopping up tomatoes.

"Yes, the pool is really deep, there's no danger there. I was also practicing my shapeshifting," she smiled as she sat down at the table, a tiny whisper of wind brushed against her neck and Scott's arms were around her waist, "you took your time."

Scott smiled as he kissed her cheek then sat down beside her, "I missed you."

Gordon placed plates down onto the table, "good trip Scott?"

"Yep, we've got everything we needed and the suits are in my room," Scott took a couple of plates from the pile, "where are Virgil and Elle?"

"Down in the garden, we left them to it," Gordon chuckled.

"Ah, is Virgil serenading her at the piano then?"

Penelope nodded, "he was, then we interrupted with fairy lights. No idea what they're up to now."

Parker joined everyone in the kitchen, "h'all the necessary h'equipment is in your room M'Lady."

"Thank you Parker."

"Good to see you Parker, please join us," Grandma smiled as Parker sat down at the table, "the bread is ready, could someone call Virgil and Elle in for me? Oh and John too."

Kayo smirked and opened a coms channel with the three of them, "get yourselves into the kitchen, and stop snogging you two."

"Nosey," Virgil retorted back as he stood up from the piano stool with Elle, "see you in five."

"FAB," Kayo looked at John who nodded and de-activated his coms channel as she smiled at him through his holoprojector in his room. There was a flutter of wings and the tall astronaut landed on the patio, Virgil and Elle joined him and they walked in.

"Sorry, what have we missed?" Elle asked.

"Nothing, just lunch being prepared," Grandma sat down after putting the bread down in the middle of the table.

"Oh great, a buffet!" Virgil grinned as he slid onto a stool.

"Don't stuff yourselves now, we have a bbq later," Grandma laughed as her family began piling food onto their plates, "and leave some for our guests."

Penelope smiled, "they can have as much as they like."

"Thanks, Penny," Virgil grinned as Elle frowned at him, "what?"

"Nothing nothing, I just don't understand how you can eat so much," Elle laughed shaking her head in disbelief.

"We'll get the bonfire started after lunch, I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow," Scott sighed as he smiled at Kayo next to him who laid her hand on his, "everyone knows their duties right?"

"Yes Scott, relax," Gordon nodded, "we'll be ready when you need us to be."

"Good. I think I'm beginning to get pre-date jitters."

Kayo kissed his cheek, "if I'm not nervous then you should have nothing to worry about."

The sun shone brightly down onto the beach later in the afternoon where some of the family were arranging an area for the bonfire, Virgil walked out of the jungle holding a large log over his shoulder followed by Elle who was carrying two with a smirk.

"Anything to upstage me huh Elle?"

"Of course not," Elle dumped the logs down and arranged them at angles.

Kayo stacked up a pile of small logs into the circle, "will these do for the main fire?"

Virgil nodded, "yep. I hope Gordon brings down the deck chairs soon."

Alan stuck some lanterns into the sand, "I can't wait for tonight. Just the thought of the food is making my mouth water."

"Mine too," Elle smiled, "we need about two more logs and the circle will be done."

Scott strode out of the jungle, "all sorted Elle."

"Thanks Scott."

Gordon's voice sounded from the beach path with Penelope's and they walked into the clearing holding chairs, "hey, thought you might need these?"

"Great timing, set them up around the grill," Virgil pointed to where the giant griller was standing under the trees.

"Who brought that down?" Penelope asked setting the chairs down onto the sand.

"Being a vampire has its benefits," Elle replied with a smug smile, "Virgil helped."

Penelope chuckled, "well I'm impressed."

Kayo shapeshifted into a snake and coiled up in the tree and Scott looked up at her, "Kayo, what are you doing?"

"She can't respond Scott, snakes can't talk," Elle moved the last log into the circle and smiled, "and we're done."

Gordon unfolded the last deck chair, "what time shall we fire up the grill?"

Virgil shrugged, "when everyone wants to eat. In the meantime, I want to practice some music before tomorrow."

"We'll leave all this and come back later then," Scott smiled reaching up to run his finger along Kayo's scales, he retracted his hand quickly as the snake launched itself down to the ground and transformed, "woah."

"What have I told you about touching me in animal form?" Kayo smirked, "you don't know how I will react."

"You wouldn't attack me."

"I can't promise anything, it depends on the animal I transfer into."

Penelope squeezed Gordon's hand, "I'm glad we don't have that problem."

"So am I," Gordon smiled, "at least I couldn't accidentally kill you."

"That's a little morbid," Penelope scolded, "I'm sure Kayo wouldn't do that."

XoX

Later that evening, the group returned to the beach after preparing the next day's preparations, Scott helped Virgil by the grill as the others sat around in deck chairs laughing and drinking.

"Cheers Scott, last night of being single and free, tomorrow you're locked down," Virgil smirked as he clinked his beer against his brother's.

"Lockdown? You're such a jerk sometimes," Scott laughed, "it won't be a lockdown."

"Who's the one who is married already?" Virgil looked over at Elle who was talking to Kayo, "I think I know what I'm talking about."

Scott smiled as he closed the bbq lid down to keep the smoke in, "there's no such thing as being lock downed in love Virgil, and I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"Cheers to that then," Scott tapped Virgil's bottle back, "we better get serving."

Alan skipped up to his elder brothers, "me please?"

Gordon took a burger back for Penelope, "enjoying yourself Penny?"

"This is lovely, everyone looks so happy," Penelope leant back in her chair and Gordon sat down beside her.

"Especially the lovebirds over there," he indicated his head towards Scott and Kayo who were snuggled together.

"And the other two," Penelope added looking over to Elle and Virgil.

Grandma smiled at everyone, "is everyone ready for tomorrow?"

John nodded, "everything is set up, all apart from the last minute details."

"Like what?" Kayo squeaked, "I thought we had everything sorted?"

"Umm like the bride and groom for example, and outfits," Gordon laughed, "honestly Kayo, are you getting panicky or what?"

"Oh, right, those things," Kayo blushed slightly and Scott ran his fingers along her neck.

"By last minute details I meant food and flowers," John snorted, "listen to me, I sound ridiculous."

"Nah, just soft," Alan chuckled.

"Are we expecting anyone outside of the family M'Lady?" Parker asked Penelope who smiled at him.

"No, everyone is here minus the reverend doing the ceremony. You do know what time to pick her up, don't you?"

"Of course M'Lady, ten tomorrow morning," Parker smiled at her, "h'everything will be running to schedule."

"Excellent."

The candles shone around the now warm grill and the group were gathered around the bonfire roasting marshmallows, empty bottles of beer were stuck into the sand as more were opened, and sat on a log together, Scott and Virgil were playing their guitars.

"This is wonderful, you were right Gordon," Penelope squeezed his arm as she watched the two eldest play.

"I told you so."

Elle grinned at Virgil as she toasted another marshmallow, "how do you think Virgil won me over?"

"Guitar and roses?" Kayo smirked, "I was there."

Elle shrugged, "pretty much."

"Quicken the tempo Virgil, don't leave me here," Scott raised an eyebrow competitively.

"Are you calling me slow?" Virgil replied with a smug smirk.

"I wouldn't do that Scott," Elle snuggled between the two of them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "you'll only make a competition of it."

Alan sighed, "come on guys, rock out, this bonfire is getting slow."

"Getting slow huh?" Scott leapt up and struck a chord down the strings.

"Yes!" Alan grinned.

Elle fell against Virgil and snarled up at her eldest brother, "dammit Scott, a little warning next time."

Virgil laughed as he played, "I've got ya."

The music intensified and dances broke out, Scott gave Gordon his guitar and twirled with Kayo on the sand, Elle smiled at them from where she was sat on the log beside her husband and the fire spat happily keeping a warm glow in everyone's eyes. The fire dimmed, and everyone sat around close together without words as Virgil played lullabies to them on the guitar, he swayed gently on a chair he had moved into and Elle sat at his feet resting her head against his leg, she twirled his laces around her fingers absentmindedly and Alan continued to roast marshmallows in the glowing flames. John sat next to Scott and Kayo happily encasing them in his wings protectively whilst sitting in a small circle, Gordon and Penelope sat with Grandma and Brains who had been relaxing away from the party chatting, although the aquanaut was thoroughly bored being away from the music and drinks the others were enjoying.

"Virgil?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Play that song you wrote."

"I've written loads, could you be more specific?" Virgil retorted which made Elle smirk.

"The one you wrote for mum," Scott lay back on his lounger with Kayo lying beside him.

"Oh that one," Virgil smiled as he felt Elle shift further down his leg, "ok."

Scott smiled as Virgil began to play a lilting lullaby on open major chords and he rested his chin on Kayo's shoulder lovingly kissing her neck, Virgil looked across at them not needing to look down at the strings as the finger positions were embedded into his memory, Elle gazed up at him whilst running her finger down his jeans and the deck chair creaked as Virgil swayed gently as the music got more passionate even as a lullaby.

"Lovely son," Grandma interjected, "but you Scott, and Kayo have a big day tomorrow. It's time for bed, for everyone."

Elle took Virgil's hand as he helped her to her feet, "let's go baby, and bring the guitar."

Virgil smirked as he held the instrument by the neck, "FAB."

Night came and Kayo lay opposite Scott in their bed contentedly stroking his cheek as he gazed at her lovingly, he rested an arm under her threading his fingers through her hair and sighed.

"What's up?" Kayo asked softly.

"Nothing, just in under twelve hours, you'll be my bride."

Kayo smiled, "feeling nervous?"

"A little, but that's natural I guess."

"Don't worry about anything sweetheart, as long as we get married, I don't care what happens tomorrow," Kayo smiled as Scott moved closer to her.

"Mutual," Scott kissed her lips gently and she closed her eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. We should get some sleep, Grandma is right, we have a big day tomorrow," Kayo rolled over and turned the light off beside the bed as Scott wrapped his arms around her.

"Transform sweetheart, be your true self."

Kayo grinned in the dark as she changed her body to its blue skin, "is that better?"

Scott ran his fingers along her scales down her body, "much better. Goodnight bride to be."


	13. Wedding part 1

Dawn came and Parker left the island to pick up the reverend, Kayo and Scott had been separated to get ready for the wedding and those left were sorting out the buffet for after the ceremony. Kayo sat in front of the mirror as Elle and Penelope worked on her hair and makeup, long curls were twirled and piled up neatly into a crown pinned in with a jewelled hair grip.

"Wow, I don't look like myself at all."

"Of course you do, and you look wonderful," Penelope smiled as she clipped the final strand of hair up.

"If you start on her makeup Penny, I'll finish threading flowers into the plait," Elle clipped some flowers onto her jumper she was wearing over her bridesmaid dress.

"FAB. Now don't fuss Kayo, it's just makeup."

"Not too much Penny, you know I don't like my face covered in foundation," Kayo whined as she looked up at the blond woman in the reflection.

"Yes yes I know, so I'm doing contour and the tiniest amount of powder you can think of."

"Fine."

In a room on the other side of the house, Scott clipped a pair of cuff links onto his sleeves and smiled at the plane design on them as Virgil gelled his hair up in front of the mirror, "thanks."

"Who are you thanking, me or dad?"

"Well dad for the cuff links, but you for helping me with all of this, I don't think I would be going through with this if it wasn't for you."

"I haven't done anything, this was all your choice," Virgil combed his hair up into a large spike then laced more gel into it.

"Are you trying to sculpt it?"

"Just enough so it doesn't move all day, I want it to be rock solid."

John walked into the large study which had been transformed into a dressing room, "Virgil, could you help me pin my wings back please?"

Virgil tutted as he strapped John's wings back, "your wings, Gordon's tie...can't anyone get along without me?"

Scott laughed as he combed his hair over and over until it glimmered, "nothing has changed."

"Thanks Virgil. What do you guys think of my coloured contacts?"

Scott hummed, "they make your eyes very brown, but they look good. How are you going to hide your wings?"

"I'll put my jacket over them," John smiled as he redid his tie, "it won't be a problem. See you at the alter Scott, I'm going to help set up downstairs."

"The alter," Scott sighed, "I can't believe it's really happening."

Virgil smiled with reassurance, "yep, only an hour to go."

"I wish dad was here, and Kayo's for that matter," Scott sat down on the sofa against the wall.

"You've got us here, and he would so proud of you," Virgil wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders as the eldest wiped a tear away, "save the crying for later."

Scott chuckled through his tears, "yeah you're right about that. What if he never comes back? He won't know that his eldest sons are married."

"Stop it Scott, don't get yourself worked up."

Scott nodded as he slumped forwards resting his chin in his hands, "sorry."

"I'm going to help John and round up the other two, do you need me for anything else?"

"No I'm ready, I'll come down and join you in a bit, I'm meeting the Reverend soon."

"FAB. See ya."

Scott watched him go then straightened his tie, "I do. I can do this."

Elle hung up her jumper and began to curl her hair in front of the mirror as Penelope helped Kayo into her wedding dress.

"You look great Kayo," Elle praised as she looked at her through the mirror, "how are you feeling?"

Kayo smoothed the front of her dress down, "a little nervous I'll admit," she held Penelope's hand as she slipped on the tall shoes, "why can't it be 12 already?"

Elle laughed, "it'll be 12 before you know it."

Penelope checked the skirt before attaching the veil, "we'll go around the back way to the aisle, we can't afford to let anyone see you."

Elle clipped her hair in place and applied red lipstick to her lips, "umm, Penny is right."

Kayo fluttered the detachable bodice out behind her, "well, I'm ready."

"Good, now whatever you do, don't touch your face until after the ceremony. Sally is walking you down the aisle isn't she?"

"Yep, and you two are behind her," Kayo stepped off the footstool and wobbled slightly, "I wish I had broken these in a bit."

"Well it's too late for that now," Penelope scolded as she finished applying her own makeup in front of the mirror.

Elle readjusted her dress making sure the split down her leg was correctly aligned, "I think we're all ready," she slipped on her platform heels and smiled at Kayo, "you can do this Kayo, trust me."

"That's not fair Elle, don't use your mood control on me," Kayo whined, "I want happy nerves."

Elle laughed, "alright fine. I hope everyone is ready down there."

Scott was talking to Reverend Matilda Barnes at the end of the makeshift aisle by the altar informing her of how the ceremony was going to work, "again, I can't thank you enough for doing this for us."

"It's my pleasure, Mr Tracy, I'm more than happy to be here. This ceremony is the least I can do, I had a wonderful time at your brother's last year."

Scott smiled, "well everyone is ready, we're just waiting for the bride."

Matilda nodded, "I'll get myself organised here, just let me know when the ceremony is ready to begin."

"I will, thank you".

Virgil walked down from the house and spotted Scott pacing the garden, "nervous Scott? Don't your powers work on yourself?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm alright Virgil, I just want to get going, the wait is killing me."

"I'll be at the piano."

"You're playing the march then?"

"Elle is going to be going up the aisle with Kayo, so it only makes sense for me to be at the piano, I'll come over to join you when Kayo is at the altar," Virgil straightened Scott's tie, "the house is all ready and it looks like John and Alan have tied things up here."

Scott batted Virgil's hand away with a smirk, "I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Quarter to twelve."

"Fifteen minutes, we better get into position. I'll call our brothers," Scott squeezed Virgil's shoulder before walking back up to the alter opening a coms channel as he did, "the ceremony is starting in fifteen, get into your positions," calls of FABs echoed back at him and he looked over to his second brother taking a seat at the concert grand on the grass.

Grandma made her way to Penelope's guest room where Kayo was standing with her bridesmaids, "oh you look so lovely! John will be taking photos as soon we get out there, are you ready Kayo?"

Kayo took a deep breath, "yes, I guess I am."

Penelope took her hand in hers in reassurance, "let's go Miss Kyrano."

Those who weren't at the altar took their seats in the small area under the white canopy and Scott stood looking out at them as he twisted his fingers together nervously.

"Whenever you're ready Scott?" Matilda smiled.

"It's not up to me on this occasion," he laughed, "I'll get a message from one of her bridesmaids."

Kayo stood in the kitchen with Grandma as Elle and Penelope walked ahead to let everyone know she was ready, the young woman sighed nervously and Grandma smiled at her.

"You'll be fine, shall we go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Kayo nodded, "cue the music."

Grandma sent a message to Penelope, "there's no going back now."

Penelope read the note and nodded to Virgil before smiling at Scott, "ready."

Virgil depressed the pedal down and began to play the bridal march, all heads turned and Kayo appeared at the end of the garden her hand resting on Grandma's as she walked down the steps leaving the long veil and corseted skirt to trail behind her, Elle and Penelope waited for her to walk past then followed behind, Scott felt tears pinch his eyes but brushed them away gleefully as he eyed Kayo from her white stilettos to her veil clipped into her dark curls. Elle looked across to Virgil who winked at her and they reached the altar on a delicate glissando, the best man stood up from the piano and walked round to stand beside Scott as Grandma went to sit down on the front row beside Alan and Brains.

Kayo took Scott's hands in hers with a bashful smile and felt him cast a mood into her body, "this is it."

"We are gathered in this little garden to join Scott Tracy and Tanusha Kyrano in holy matrimony. When you are ready, repeat the vows after me."

"We're ready," Scott grinned at his fiancé.

"I Scott Tracy, promise to love and to cherish, to protect and guard, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold. From this day forward and as long as you both shall live?" Scott repeated after her and then Kayo repeated the same vows, "do you Scott Tracy take Tanusha Kyrano to be your wife?"

Scott nodded, "I do."

"And do you Tanusha Kyrano take Scott Tracy to be your husband?"

Kayo nodded tearfully gazing at the usually so strong man now on the verge of tears, "I do."

"Can we have the rings please?" Matilda smiled at Gordon who winked at Penelope before approaching the altar.

"Thank you. After you Scott," Matilda ushered him forward.

"With this ring, I bid thee wed. I ask you Kayo to be mine," Scott smiled as he took Kayo's ring off the pillow from Gordon.

"I will," Kayo held her hand out and Scott slid it gently above her engagement ring.

"Tanusha?"

"With this ring, I ask thee to be mine, Scott."

"I will," Scott answered shakily as Kayo slid a gold band onto his finger.

"If there are no objections as to why this partnership cannot be, speak now," Matilda laughed, "well that's great," she smiled at the light laughter in the seats, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Scott cupped Kayo's chin in his hands and pressed his lips to hers as she closed her eyes with a smile, applause rose and Matilda opened the sign book as they broke the embrace.

"And now the legal stuff. Can I ask Virgil and Elle to sign that they witnessed this partnership?"

"Of course," Virgil kissed Elle's hand then they walked up to the book each signing their name on the witness line.

"Thank you. Now Scott and Kayo Tracy, could you sign the book please to confirm the partnership?"

"After you Kayo," Scott wrapped his hand around her waist as they signed the book.

Penelope squeezed Gordon's hand as she watched the new couple kiss again, "that was beautiful, and don't you make a cute ring boy?"

Gordon smiled at her, "thanks, Penny."

John and Brains resumed taking photos as Elle sat at the piano to play Kayo's walkout music of ' _Pachelbel's Canon'_ Virgil watched her in admiration and love as Scott and Kayo held one another affectionately as they walked back to the house under falling confetti Alan was throwing over them, Parker took Matilda back to FAB1 after she had been thanked by the whole family and they left the island shortly after the family began following the new couple up to the house.

Virgil sidelined to the piano and kissed Elle's neck before running his hands down her bare arms, "reception party?"

"I'm doing my job sweetheart, has everyone left the wedding area?"

"Yep," Virgil traced kisses along her cheekbone, "you look gorgeous by the way, I love that dress."

Elle smiled down at the blue fabric over one of her knees as the split separated the dress attractively, "so do I, I'm so glad Penny altered these. Let's go and see the cake being cut, I'm starving," she released the pedal and dug her heel out of the grass, "that wasn't well thought out. We should've put a platform under the pedal."

"Here, hold onto me."

Elle stood on one leg and brushed away the grass, "thanks. Time to congratulate the couple."

Scott and Kayo posed for photos with the family as Virgil walked in with Elle, "oh there you are, you're missing photos."

"Well you left Elle all alone out there," Virgil teased, "you haven't cut the cake yet have you?"

"Nope, but it looks incredible," Kayo smiled as she eyed up the three-tiered dessert, "you guys are going to love the flavours, trust us."

Grandma took the camera off John, "all of you stand over there, I want a full family shot."

"Who's going where?" Gordon asked.

"Oh Grandma let me take it for you, you should be in it," Penelope took the camera off Sally, "there'll be time for fun photos later."

Grandma nodded, "thank you, dear."

"Right. Scott and Kayo in the middle, Grandma next to Scott, Virgil and Elle next to Kayo and the three of you boys next to Grandma. Brains get over there and stand next to John. Nice and tight now."

Scott held Kayo's hands in his as the others posed beside him and his bride, "everyone say smiley!"

Penelope threw the hologram of the photo into the middle of the room, "very nice."

"Oh that's so cute, I love it," Elle grinned.

"Bridesmaids and men now," John smiled, "and then the cutting of the cake, I think it's fair to say we're all hungry?"

"Absolutely, hurry this up," Alan eyed the covered food eagerly on the paved area.

Scott and Kayo took centre again with Elle and Penelope standing beside the bride whilst Virgil and Gordon stood next to Scott, they all grinned and John smiled at the photo, "great."

"Cake cutting," Scott kissed Kayo's cheek as she stroked the glistening gem on her finger, "it's beautiful isn't it?"

"I love it, you definitely know me Scott, and I know about the roses discussion, they're perfect."

"Phew, I was worried about them I'll admit."

"Want to cut it with me?" Kayo held the knife over the cake and felt Scott's hand grip hers gently, "and, cut."

"Yeah!" Gordon cheered, "do we get to eat it now?"

"We'll cut it into loads of pieces and leave it for everyone to dig into," Kayo smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Scott kissed her head, "you look absolutely fabulous Kayo Tracy."

"That's going to take some getting used to," Kayo laughed, "well, it's buffet time."

The couple followed the others down onto the patio area and Scott opened a bottle of champagne as everyone held empty glasses out, the bottle was passed around and Virgil led a toast.

"To Kayo and Scott, now I guess we can't get rid of them," he grinned as Scott frowned at him, "I'm only joking. We're so happy for you two, and I think I speak for everyone when I say, it's about time."

Scott rose his glass at his brother keeping his middle finger up, "much love Virg."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you."

The group piled their plates with food and walked down into the garden to set out chairs and benches to sit down at, Kayo and Scott sat next to each other at one table with Virgil and Elle whilst Gordon and Penelope shared a decorated bench beside the table.

Grandma looked up above at the fairy lights, "this is so lovely, who decided to put lights up?"

"A group decision, for when it gets darker later, the whole aisle will be lit up with lights and candle lanterns. It will look amazing," Penelope smiled, "but there's a lot of celebration between now and then."

"Are we doing speeches?" Alan asked as he helped himself to more food.

"Only if you want to make one?" Virgil smirked then he looked over at John, "you can transform bro."

"Sorry?"

"You look uncomfortable."

John nodded, "thanks Virgil," he unclipped the harness keeping his wings folded under his jacket and they unfurled slowly, "I was just worried about what the Rev would've thought of them."

Kayo laughed, "I would shapeshift, but I would ruin the wonderful makeup my bridesmaids have done for me."

Elle sipped a small phial of red liquid in one go and Penelope paled slightly, "sorry Penny, it keeps me going. I don't usually do it in public," she looked at the woman apologetically.

"I don't find it revolting, I just wonder how you do it."

"Nah she's just freaky," Gordon smirked as Elle bared her teeth.

"Don't antagonise her Gordon, for your own safety," Virgil squeezed Elle's waist.

"You got another phial there Elle?" Scott asked as Kayo went over to the buffet table.

"Drink up," Elle passed one to him under the table.

"Thanks," Scott took the shot of blood from her and his eyes darkened to a midnight blue from their faded sky shade.

"You guys are gross," Alan shivered as he watched the red liquid pass between his brother's lips.

Elle's eyes reddened, "stop it, now."

"That's enough you two," Grandma scolded Alan and Gordon, "Scott and Elle are perfect as they are, don't ruin the day. This is Kayo and Scott's celebration."

"Thanks, Grandma," Scott smiled, "I'm getting more cake, you were right about those flavours Kayo, they're amazing."

"I told you."

Penelope nodded in agreement, "I love the Victoria sponge but the red velvet is delicious."

Kayo unpinned the long veil and threw it gracefully over a chair under the canopy, "Mrs Tracy, I didn't think I would ever be called that."

"Do you like it? You could always change names," Elle shrugged, "Virgil and I considered my second name or one of our middle names."

"But you didn't," Kayo stated.

"No, Tracy had a better ring to it," Elle said smugly as she rested her hand on Virgil's leg.

"Then I'm not changing my name," Kayo smiled, "also it splits me apart from my uncle, he is a Kyrano too."

Elle nodded as she sipped her champagne, "true very true."

"There's no need to change your name," Scott kissed her cheek as he sat back down beside her, "Mrs Tracy."

Kayo giggled, "I will always love you, Scott."

"And I will always love you too."


	14. Wedding part 2

Elle walked over to the chocolate fountain and dipped a strawberry into the pool, "guys, don't let this go to waste."

"We've got all day Elle, and there's something we need to do before getting too drunk and full," Scott stood up and offered his hand to Kayo, "I think it's time for our dance."

John grabbed the camera off the table, "all ready."

"Virgil, if you would?" Scott smirked at him as the group moved to the centre of the now open aisle area.

Elle looked at her husband in surprise, "when were you asked to do their first dance?"

"I offered as soon as Scott told me he was proposing to Kayo, I've been working on it in secret," Virgil twirled one of her curls around his finger then walked over to the piano, he readjusted his blazer then sat down on the stool as Kayo and Scott held each other, John took photos as the music began and Alan filmed the couple waltzing together on the grass under the fairy lights twinkling over everyone. The piano melody drifted romantically to the dance, every flourish matching step and lift much to the cries of awe and claps. Virgil watched them dance whilst keeping his tears back and caught Scott's eye, the eldest smiled graciously at him before resting his forehead against Kayo's as the final chords were laid down and he tipped his bride back effortlessly on a long glissando at the top ranges of the piano, Virgil released the pedal on applause and came over to stand beside Elle.

"Thank you, Virgil," Kayo wrapped her arms around the pilot and he held her tightly.

"Anything for my best sister."

Elle leant over John's arm to look at the shots he had taken, "they're great John."

"Thanks Elle. Feeling a little unhugged?" The ginger looked over at Kayo and Virgil who were still hugging but had moved back to the piano.

"It doesn't bother me," she glanced at Scott and smirked, "it's bothering Scott though."

"How can you tell?"

"I can read his mind remember?" Elle smirked, "I'll sort this out."

"FAB," John sat down next to Grandma and showed her the photos.

"Are you alright Scott?" Elle asked the groom who was leaning against the altar.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're jealous mister, Kayo has just married you and now she's sitting beside my husband. Relax. You can read her mind as well as I can."

Scott sighed and turned to face Elle with a smile, "you're right Elle. Sorry."

"You need to keep your mind closed bro," she hugged his arm, "you should see the photos John took, they're amazing."

Scott smiled at her and walked back to the tables, "thanks."

Kayo smiled as Virgil stopped playing, "that was a lovely thing to do for us, I wish Scott and I had done the same thing for your wedding."

"No worries, Elle organised a band remember? We couldn't have you walking down the aisle or dancing to nothing," Virgil smiled as he sat back on the stool.

"My husband is looking jealous, we should get back to the group."

Virgil laughed, "Elle will have that sorted out I'm sure. You look amazing Kayo, I don't know why you hate dresses so much."

"Because they're uncomfortable mainly, and there's always the issue that some people look great in them, and I'm just not one of those."

"Nonsense," Virgil helped her to her feet and squeezed her hand, "what made you choose a non-traditional dress?"

Kayo smirked at the mini skirt design and the train billowing out behind her, "for the exact reason that I don't like dresses, I can relax a bit, and I can walk."

"Thanks for choosing that blue colour for the bridesmaids, Elle and Penny look fantastic."

"You've been staring at Elle all morning, I knew what I was doing the whole time," Kayo walked confidently back to the table before her heel hit a stone and she tripped, Scott was holding her in a blink of an eye and caught her before she even toppled, "woah."

"Walking in heels is easy huh?" Scott smiled as he put an arm around her.

"Well, they are six inches."

Virgil rejoined Elle with Penelope and Gordon, "that's them sorted out."

Elle nodded before kissing him gently, "yep."

"I'm so glad Scott and Kayo got sunshine for their wedding," Penelope looked up at the sun shining down on the garden, "but it feels very odd to not be doing anything rescue related," she spotted Parker coming down the steps, "ah Parker, did Matilda get home safely?"

"Oh yes M'Lady, h'there were no problems."

"Good. You may have the rest of the day off, Parker, enjoy yourself."

"Thank you M'Lady."

"Champagne Parker?" Grandma asked.

"No thank you, Mrs Tracy, I'll have a beer."

Penelope smiled at her security guard before turning to Gordon, "you've been awfully quiet since the ceremony sweetheart, is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just really happy for my big brother," Gordon grinned as he watched Scott and Kayo share a kiss before popping strawberries into each other's mouths.

"They do make a wonderful couple," Elle leant back against Virgil and shivered when his fingers drummed on her thigh, "hey, not here," she whispered.

Virgil nodded, "alright. Top up?"

"Yes please."

Virgil took the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket and poured her another glass as Scott walked over to the piano, "what on earth?"

Elle sipped the fizzy drink then followed Virgil's line of direction, "he must be drunk."

"I'm not drunk Elle, it's a wedding present," Scott lifted the lid up to its full height then sat down on the stool as Kayo gasped taking a seat on the bench nearest the aisle.

"A wedding present?"

John walked down the steps and over to the piano holding a cello carefully in his hand then sat down on a chair bedside Scott, "ready?"

"John can play the cello?" Penelope asked Grandma who was now holding the camera.

"Oh yes, his mother taught him."

"He was in the school orchestra too," Alan added as he piled more food onto his plate.

John smiled at Scott as he tuned up with the piano before smiling at Kayo, "it was a joint decision."

Scott began to play the chords to _Turning Pages_ and much to everyone's surprise he sang.

" _I've waited so many years and I'd wait a million more for you._

 _Nothing prepared me or what the privilege of being yours would do?_

 _When I had only felt the warmth within your touch, and if I had only seen your smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you shapeshift next to me._

 _Well I would have known, what I was living for all along._

 _You're what I'm living for."_

John joined in and smiled at Kayo before closing his eyes harmonising the strings with the piano's, Kayo blushed pink and wiped the forming tears away as the song cuddled her accompanied by Scott's voice, a voice so strong and heartfelt it was like no-one else was in the garden, she felt as if a spotlight had enclosed on her and the instrument creating an invisible pull taking her to the man she had just married.

 _"Your love is my turning page, where all your the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line and touch is a redefining phrase..."_

Scott closed his eyes as he and John duetted on an interlude intertwining melodies and rhythm, the fairy lights sparkled in the canopy.

 _"Though we're tethered to a story we must tell, I see you, and know it'd be true. With a whisper, we will tame ourselves, like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees..."_

Scott looked up from at the keys and Kayo spotted tears falling from the eldest's eyes as he sang the chorus again, John swayed with the cello watching his brother beside him trying desperately to keep his emotions together whilst playing, and gradually the song came to an end, Scott left the notes to echo away through the piano and slid his foot back from the pedal as he stood up.

"Thanks, John."

John squeezed Scott's shoulder before putting the cello down gently on the grass, "you're welcome."

Kayo leapt into Scott's arms as he left the piano, "you are one hell of a husband, thank you!"

Scott buried his face into her shoulder before pulling back and snogging her, he heard conversation spark up again and continued to kiss his bride as the family went back to the buffet table, his own tears splashed onto Kayo's arm and she looked up at him, "sorry."

Kayo brushed his tears away with the side of her thumbs, "shh shh. I love you so much Scott, hey there have been times where I've wanted to kill you for your stubbornness, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

Scott smiled through his tears and placed his hands on her hips, "you're the only girl for me, you complete me."

Virgil turned his back on the couple, "get a room I'd say."

Elle elbowed him harshly, "don't be mean."

"Oww! My god Elle, you're made of rock."

Penelope laughed, "that did look like it hurt."

Brains suddenly interrupted, "sorry I've been so quiet, I've been updating this camera to t-take group shots, it works like a photo-booth."

Alan grinned, "like those ones you get at theme parks?"

"I've never b-been, but I'll take your word for it."

"Sounds fun Brains," Gordon smiled, "where is it?"

"Just down the steps from the pool, so uh up the steps from here. Y-you can't miss it."

Gordon took Penelope's hand, "it's about time we got some photos of ourselves."

Scott walked over with Kayo, "what's this about a camera?"

"Photobooth fun," Alan informed them, "Brains has hooked it up."

Kayo hugged her husband's arm, "we need to do one. We should transform."

"But Kayo, your makeup?"

"I think when I transform back it should be ok. I shapeshift to my actual body, this is a copy," she ran a finger down her own cheek, "I'll try it out."

"Alright, photobooth then," Scott held her hand as she transformed in front of everyone, her blue body was covered by the white dress and her hair was still in its design, Penelope pouted but Scott grinned, "it worked."

"Just about, if that hairstyle becomes unravelled when you transform back, don't blame me," Penelope crossed her legs as she sat at the table and Gordon laughed.

"I guess we'll find out later," Kayo tugged Scott up to the patio and they disappeared.

"They will be there for ages," Virgil remarked pompously, "I say we can chill out a bit, we're all very soldier-like."

Elle laughed, "I've just thought that too."

"It's too light to really appreciate the lights at the moment," Gordon looked up at the canopy which the sun was still casting a shimmer onto.

"Then there should be some dancing going on," Virgil hooked his iPod up to the speakers, "I can have Thunderbird 2 drop off module 1?"

"That will send a shockwave through the house," Elle smirked, "I don't think that's a good idea sweetheart."

"Fine, but at least let's have some music here," Virgil pressed play on an album called wedding, "I've had this since our own wedding, most of the songs are on here minus our first dance."

Elle stood up and walked into the main canopy area with Virgil, she placed her hand on his shoulder as he pulled her close and they danced, "I've been meaning to ask you this for ages now, it's not really the time or place but.."

"You can ask me anything Ells."

"Was it always your dream to be in International Rescue?"

Virgil sighed as he tightened his grip around Elle's waist, "no, it wasn't. It was dad's for sure and we went along with it."

Elle stopped dancing and took Virgil's hand then walked over to the benches by the altar, "so you regret joining?"

"I don't regret it, I love rescuing people now and I met you of course. Although my dream was to either be a professional concert pianist or work in the field of engineering, I could've gone anywhere with that, hence why I do my own work on Thunderbird 2."

Elle stroked his neck gently, "you can still fulfil those dreams?"

"No I can't, not the pianist side anyway, I don't have time."

"What about the engineering?"

Virgil smiled as he rubbed her hand, "I do it here, but it's not the same as doing it for a paid job, but like I told Alan, when someone makes a call they deserve to know someone is out there listening and coming to get them."

Elle moved closer to him and kissed his cheek, "you're always a concert pianist in my eyes and the best engineer I know."

"Thanks Elle. What was your dream?"

"Just to be a musician, that's why I did a degree in music, but since becoming a vampire, I've loved helping those in need, it makes me feel alive again," Elle sighed, "of course I'll have to tell my parents at some point. That will be fun."

Virgil smiled at her, "it'll be fine, how do you think they'll react when they see me in birdform?"

Elle laughed, "they'll probably tell you to leave me, but that's never going to happen."

Virgil looked back at the dance floor where Scott was twirling with Kayo and Gordon was dancing with Penelope, "good. People are finally relaxing."

Elle nodded, "come on, this is a wedding, not a time to be depressed."

A few hours and drinks later, everyone was happily drunk and the light was dark enough for the lights to finally bathe the canopy in a warm glow.

"Ok, time to tease the bride and groom!" John grinned as Scott picked his bottle up off the table.

"Since when is that a wedding tradition?" Kayo asked slurring slightly.

"Since now," Gordon smirked, "remember when we were kids and Scott managed to lock himself in the bathroom?"

Virgil laughed, "yep, dad found him crying in the bath."

Elle chuckled, "awwh poor Scotty."

"It wasn't that funny Alan, you don't even remember it."

"Still funny though," Alan pouted as he looked at Grandma.

"What about Kayo's first knockout?" Virgil smirked at his sister.

"Don't remind me, I am so sorry Virgil."

"She knocked you out?" Elle looked at him in surprise.

"We were teenagers."

"And you pissed me off," Kayo laughed as she chucked a crisp at him.

"You knocked him out though," Gordon rested his arm behind Penelope's back, "out like a light."

"It wasn't that bad," Grandma sympathised as laughs rang out loudly.

"I did have to give him s-stitches," Brains remarked which resulted in more laughter.

Virgil ran a finger along his forehead, "luckily my eyebrow here covers the scar."

Kayo hid her face on Scott's shoulder, "so embarrassing."

Scott laughed as he kissed the top of her head, "we had a good giggle when it happened. Although dad didn't."

"Yes he did, your mother and father found it very funny," Grandma laughed, "don't tell fibs."

Elle sipped her wine, "sounds like it was all done in good humour."

"Yep, your husband thought it was a good idea to piss off a shapeshifter."

"Language," Grandma scolded.

"To lighten the mood," Scott stood up, "Virgil, want to play our party piece?"

"Hell yes," Virgil grabbed his beer and followed Scott to the piano, "come on guys."

Elle looked around at the two brothers sitting on the stool together, "what showpiece?"

"Oh it's great, I'm going to film this," Alan grinned at her as she turned to face the piano, "go on guys."

"If any of this sounds awful, it's because drink has been added," Virgil put his bottle down onto the lid with a smirk then nodded to Scott who began to play, Elle snapped photos on her phone as she laughed at the two eldest and Kayo photobombed them as best she could. About five minutes into the song the stool was kicked back and the pianists were standing side by side pushed on by cheers of encouragement, Parker approached Penelope who was watching the performance from the main table.

"H'are you alright M' Lady?"

"Parker, I told you to take the rest of the day off, but I am fine thank you."

"This is certainly some performance."

Gordon smirked, "this is nothing compared to the show they put on at one of dad's Christmas office parties a couple of years ago, that was amazing."

Penelope smirked, "it must've been if it was anything like this."

Virgil started a glissando at the top of the piano and Scott finished it on the low notes before the pedal sprang up and they high fived, "yes! Nice one big brother."

Scott wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, "better than that office party?"

"Much," Virgil took his beer back and clinked it against Scott's, "cheers."

xoxoxoxoxooxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, The Hood was admiring his colleague's bugs, they were designed with only one motive; complete destruction.

"Excellent. We'll send the auto-destruct ones in first, they'll blow up inside the hangars and then we'll follow."

"And what if they fight back?"

"Oh I guarantee they'll fight back, but we have the element of surprise. I only use my powers on my niece as a last resort, and she's just got married, her mind will be on only one thing."

The Mechanic smiled, "the ship is ready to go, the last clones are onboard."

"No time to lose. One wedding and possibly five funerals," the Hood laughed maliciously as he followed The Mechanic up into the ship.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoox

The evening drew in and the family had split completely across the house. Kayo and Scott had said goodnight to everyone and disappeared down to the beach huts, Penelope had taken Gordon to her room and John was in the game room with Alan. Grandma, Brains and Parker were in their own rooms and down in the garden, Virgil was serenading Elle at the piano where the two had retreated to not long after the newlyweds had said goodnight.

Elle looked up at the fairy lights, "I wonder if these go off automatically?"

"I very much doubt that," Virgil laughed.

"Well they'll die out eventually, I don't want to destroy the atmosphere just yet."

Virgil smiled as he watched his fingers making sure to not mess up a single phrase, "do you think it will last?"

"Scott and Kayo? Oh absolutely, they'll never break up, Kayo is his soul mate. It's a pretty powerful thing, I can feel you even if I'm away from you, there's an invisible bond and I'm sure Scott gets it with Kayo."

"That was a riddle and a half," Virgil smirked as he elbowed her gently.

"You know what I mean," she sighed as she leant against his arm, "thanks for playing so much of the ceremony repertoire today."

"You were busier than me, it made sense."

"It's not just that, you're a better pianist than me."

"You're twice as good."

"You're just saying that to be nice," Elle laughed, "I was all over the place; missed notes, dodgy chords, sloppy peddling."

"You are wearing platform heels."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. But I was so nervous, I didn't want to mess up for them."

"You didn't, it was beautiful. Play me something now, I won't judge at all, I never do."

Elle cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him gently, "you're too charming, budge up then?"

"I can't really, this piano stool really isn't very big."

Elle looked up at him narrowing her eyes seductively, "uh huh."

Virgil smirked back and pulled her to his side swiftly, "I guess we can fit."

Down in the main beach hut Kayo had removed the skirt from her dress and Scott had her against the wall in a passionate kiss, his teeth tore at her blue neck and her nails clawed against his back now bare from his shirt removal, his fingers made quick work of the wedding dress zip and it fell to the ground, he bit her lip with a grin as he undid his own trousers and she looked straight at him with orange eyes.

"Is that your natural eye colour?" Scott panted as he paused caressing her.

"I told you I could change them to any colour, whatever your preference."

"I prefer your green eyes if I'm honest."

Kayo smiled and kissed him harder as she kicked off her shoes and hooked her legs around his waist as he held her tightly, "do you think anyone will hear us?"

Scott shook his head as he fell back onto the sofa, "only if they're perverts," he chuckled, "I don't think anyone is like that here. You're so gorgeous, I can't believe I waited this long to marry you."

"And you're talking so drunk, by the time this makeout is over you'll be sober," Kayo grinned and twisted her fingers into his hair as she snogged him again gasping slightly as his fingers stroked the inside of her thigh as they fell onto the sofa.

Scott smiled as he pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her hips down against his own, "till death do us part, Mrs Tracy."

"Death already has, have you failed to notice you're a vampire?" Kayo winked. "Penalty to me," Scott grinned fangs at her and he flipped Kayo onto her front as she laughed surrendering her body to him, embracing fully that he was finally her husband.


	15. Tracy Island has a visitor

The next morning, everyone had sobered up and were up and about, John had gone back up to Thunderbird 5 and was now informing everyone of the calls they had missed the day before much to Grandma's disappointment.

"John, you missed a day, don't worry about it."

"I just wanted to check, Grandma."

Sally laughed, "the world can survive one day without you lot."

"She's right boys, your brother and sister's wedding was a day to celebrate, you can have a day off once in a while," Penelope smiled at the small group minus Scott and Kayo.

"Penny is right John, we'll start fresh today if any calls come through, yesterday's were taken care of," Virgil wrapped his arm around Elle's shoulders as she leant back against him.

"Alright, I only wanted to alert you to the news. I'll check in later."

"FAB," Virgil smiled back at the middle Tracy.

Brains stood up, "I'll b-be in the workshop, call me if Scott and uh Kayo come up from the hut," he blushed as he spoke which made Gordon laugh.

"We're all thinking it Brains, no need to be embarrassed."

"Leave them alone," Penelope elbowed the aquanaut gently in the ribs and he squeaked, "for now I think we all want to get back to normal, and I think that means it's time for tea and coffee."

"Right away M'Lady," Parker stood up.

"Certainly not Parker, we will make it ourselves," Penelope smiled at her friend before turning to the aquanaut, "Gordon?"

"Coming Penny."

Elle smirked, "oh Gordon if you're making drinks, Virgil and I would love a coffee?"

Gordon pouted, "now that's deliberately taking advantage."

"Milk and sugar you two?" Penelope asked ignoring Gordon's grimace.

"Sugar for me, but not Virgil," Elle smiled as Virgil winked at his younger brother cheekily.

"No problem, would anyone else like anything?"

Grandma nodded, "a tea for me please, and Parker?"

"Nothing for me, thank you, Mrs Tracy. I'll h'elp you take the drinks back."

"Thank you, Parker, I'll call up when I need you."

"Very good M'Lady."

Virgil smiled at them as he rubbed Elle's shoulder under his hand, "we can take it easy today since there's nothing to do."

Suddenly the island shook and black smoke rose up from Thunderbird 2's hangar, Virgil leapt to his feet and ran over to the rocket portrait much to Elle's horror.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"That was the hangar, I must've left her engines running or something. I'll find Brains."

Hidden in the sky, the invisible ship swung round, and without anyone in the lounge seeing it another bomb was dropped, Penelope spotted something fall from the sky and grabbed Gordon as it impacted in the pool sending rocks everywhere and destroying the patio area, Gordon got up coughing and heard screaming from the lounge.

"Penny? Penny!"

"I'm here sweetheart, come on, let's get upstairs," Penelope grabbed his arm and they ran up to the lounge which was split down one side, "shit."

Elle leapt across the hole and called to Gordon, "help me get Alan, I'll help Grandma and Parker!"

"FAB."

Elle helped Grandma to her feet and bit her arm gently to seal up a cut, "I've got you, it's ok. Take my hand Parker, and don't let go."

"Yes, Miss."

Elle jumped with Parker and Grandma safely to the other side of the lounge, "take care of him Penelope, and call Scott."

"FAB Elle."

Virgil hung on tightly to the end of his chute dangling from the edge blown off from the explosion, Thunderbird 2 was on her side and badly scorched, "I'm going to have to jump for it."

Scott hastily pulled his clothes on as he heard his communicator beep in his ear, "Penny, come on, we told you guys not to disturb us," he smirked as Kayo shapeshifted under the bed sheets.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact we're in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tracy Island is under attack."

Scott's eyes burned, "by who?"

"We don't know," Penelope sighed unhappily, "Scott, the lounge is half destroyed and so is Thunderbird 1's hangar."

"Fuck, ok stay there, we're coming. Where are you?"

"Going towards the beach with Parker, Grandma, Alan and Gordon. Elle has gone to find Brains."

Scott nodded as he sat down on the sofa, "FAB. Over and out. Kayo, sweetheart?"

Kayo opened her eyes to reveal tears, "I heard everything, it's my uncle."

"How do you know?" Scott frowned as she sat up.

"He just spoke into my head. He wants the island, and he's brought The Mechanic," Kayo morphed into her blue skin, "I have to kill him. This ends today."

"No. We have to help the others, that's our priority."

"You have your mission, and I have mine. I'm sorry Scott," she ran out of the hut and transformed into Elle so she could run faster.

Scott ran out but she was gone, "I need to get to the lounge," he took off at a sprint and landed beside Elle in a second.

"Scott," Elle breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged her tightly.

"Is everyone ok?"

"I think so. Virgil has gone down to check the damage on Thunderbird 2," another explosion rocked the house and she grabbed Scott's arm, "that's the roundhouse."

"That means they've got into Thunderbird 3's hangar."

"I'm going to call Virgil," Elle looked over towards the portrait and noticed smoke, "no!"

"Elle?!"

Elle jumped from the lounge and ran down to the hangar door which had been blown open by the first explosion, "Virgil!" She cried into the smoke and black, no-one replied, then a sight made her scream, "don't, I'm coming!"

Virgil looked down as Elle cried up at him, "Elle, you won't be able to catch me."

"If you jump, I swear to god I will kill you."

"Elle, this is the only way. It's too high up."

Elle watched in horror as Virgil let go and she ran forwards, she dived and caught him in her arms before they rolled along the ground crashing into the wall, she held the shaking man in her arms and stroked his hair over and over, "you're ok, I've got you."

Virgil wept as he clutched her tightly, "the chute is gone and Thunderbird 2 is destroyed."

"We'll get these attackers."

"Is that so Mrs Tracy, and how do you plan to do that?" The Mechanic's voice echoed through the burning hangar and Elle's eyes turned red as she leapt up.

"You."

The Mechanic didn't hesitate and threw two scorpion mechas at her, "this is for The Hood."

Virgil sprang up in front of her with his wings expanded to full size, "get away from my wife."

Kayo stopped outside the roundhouse and transformed back into herself, "uncle! I'm the one you want! You have no-one to attack, your fight is with me!"

The Hood stepped out from the shadows in full gear, a knife shone brightly from a hip holster and his eye patch was gone leaving an empty socket, "Tanusha, I must congratulate you and Scott on your wedding," he looked down on the smoking canopy, "although, I do feel a little bad for that lovely wedding arena."

"Why have you attacked us?"

"It only seems fair, you drove my Chaos Crew to kill themselves, I'm only avenging them."

"You didn't care about them, no more than you care about me," Kayo spat angrily, "you want to see me dead."

The Hood drummed his fingers along the handle of the knife, "that would solve all of my problems."

Scott found Grandma and Brains on the beach with Penelope and Parker, "stay here guys. Grandma, take everyone to the cave. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What's happening Scott?"

Scott kissed Grandma's cheek before sighing, "The Mechanic has blown up hangars 1, 2 and 3, and Kayo has gone after The Hood, I lost sight of her. I'm going to find Virgil and Elle."

"I don't know where they went," Gordon let go of Penelope's waist as he stood up next to John who had come down to the island as soon as he had heard about the attack.

"I think they went to Thunderbird 2's hangar," Scott looked up at the house, "Gordon, go down to Thunderbird 4 and launch."

"Why?"

"I don't want them blowing up her hangar too."

"FAB. See you, I hope."

"Fly over the island John and see if you can find Kayo, then let me know."

"Yes Scott," John closed his eyes transforming into his moth self, he took off into the sky and Scott smiled at Grandma.

"We'll get rid of them, I promise."

"Stay safe Scott, don't make me worry about you," Grandma stroked his hair up, "what a way to start married life."

"Uh tell me about it. I've got to go," Scott took off at a run and leapt into Thunderbird 2's hangar only to see The Mechanic throwing a punch into one of Virgil's wings and Elle battling a scorpion, "arghh!" He launched himself at The Mechanic giving Elle the chance to destroy the mechanical bug, she cartwheeled over The Mechanic's head and Scott thrust the scorpion's stinger into his neck as Virgil watched in both horror and pain.

"That's him taken care of," Elle said between gritted teeth, the Mechanic's blood splattered on her cheek.

"Now for The Hood."

"Let's get these flames under control first."

Virgil paled slightly and activated the sprinkler system, water drenched the hangar and Scott left the mechanic lying paralysed on the ground, "that was disgusting you guys."

"I hate to break it to you Virgil, but this is what Elle and I are," Scott grimaced, "and sometimes it's all we can do."

Elle sighed unhappily, "I never thought I'd actually hurt someone," she tucked a strand of wet hair back behind her ear and turned her face into the water to wash the blood away, "I'm sorry you had to see that sweetheart," she stroked Virgil's wing gently feeling for any breaks as he winced.

"Come in Scott?" John's voice echoed around the hangar.

"Was is it John?"

"Kayo has just fallen down the cliff, the Hood pushed her, she's on her feet but he's heading back to the house."

"She fell down the cliff!?"

"She's alright Scott, I went to see if she was hurt but she pushed me away and took off after him."

"We'll go to join her. Has Gordon launched yet?"

"Guys?" Gordon's voice was shaky as it echoed in the hangar.

"Right on cue," Elle smiled as she followed her brothers outside.

"Gordon?" Scott activated the hologram from a handheld projector.

"I've hit a complication, it's a motion sensor, if I move in Thunderbird 4, the cave will explode."

"Gordon no!" Virgil cried, "we're coming."

"It'll go off if you come near me, I'm sorry. Tell Penny I love her, and I love you guys so much."

"Gordon!" Scott looked up towards the house.

"If I'm lucky the shockwave will push Thunderbird 4 out of the path of destruction. I'm sorry," Gordon's voice cut off and the next thing the group heard was an explosion.

Virgil clutched his sides and collapsed to his knees, "Gordon!"

Elle threw her arms around him as Scott kicked a tree down, "he's not dead, Scott, there's no way, he just can't be dead."

From Mateo island, The Hood laughed triumphantly, "it's the end of Tracy island!"

Kayo crawled up the cliff and got to her feet, "not by a long shot. It's the end of you!" She attacked him full force and dodged his swings of the knife which glittered in the sunlight.

Scott ran down to the control core and leapt up the ladder hearing commotion above him, he opened the hatchway as Kayo was thrown over him, "enough!"

The Hood snarled, "Scott Tracy, now isn't this a perfect scene, bride and groom fighting together?"

Kayo panted heavily as her lip bled, "Scott, let me deal with him, or you'll get hurt."

"We just paralysed The Mechanic, I think I can hurt him without a problem."

"That doesn't matter to me, it's you I want to destroy."

"Then let's end it."

Elle ran into the flooded hangar as sea water gushed through the cave and over the destroyed tank where Thunderbird 4 used to sit, she coughed as the smoke filled her throat and she pushed metal aside, "Gordon?! Can you hear me? Gordon?"

Brains pushed Max ahead of him, "s-scan for life signs Max, the sooner we f-find him the better."

"Is there a chance Brains?"

Max beeped happily and Brains pointed to the cave, "he says over there."

Elle ran through the water until she reached the destroyed tank, glass was everywhere and water continued to gush in from the sea channel, she felt something at her foot and looked down to see a piece of yellow metal with the number 4 written on it, "no, he's alive, he's got to be," she dived into the water and spotted an orange tail under rubble, she swam faster and lifted the rocks effortlessly off her brother before pulling him gently back out into the flooded hangar and over to Brains, "Gordon, wake up bro."

Max did a scan and Brains frowned, "we n-need to get him to the medical bay. Max, secure the room until we can get rid of the water. A-activate the flood protection doors."

Elle held Gordon gently as his tail turned back into legs and she followed Brains up to the infirmary, "what are his chances?"

"He's got a fractured wrist but no damage to his head, he s-should be coming round s-soon."

Elle nodded, "I need to go and help Scott and Kayo, I can't bear to think they're fighting The Hood alone."

"FAB, I-I'll keep an eye on Gordon."

"Thanks," Elle ran out and spotted Virgil flying over Mateo Island, rain was falling heavily and the clouds above him were lit with lightning, "that's my Thunderbird," she smiled then with a huge jump she leapt between the two islands and landed on the cliff face.

"How many more of you are there?" The Hood growled as he stood his ground.

"Enough to take you down," Elle stood beside Scott and Kayo.

"That won't stop me," The Hood ran at them again and the trio darted out of his way, Elle laughed until she felt the knife pierce her side, "ha!"

Virgil screamed and knocked The Hood backwards with his wings before landing, "Elle?"

"That knife has something on it, don't let it touch you," Elle coughed as she looked up at Virgil.

The Hood backflipped and Kayo gasped, "surprised niece? You forget that I had stronger powers too."

Elle sat up against Virgil's knee and eyed the criminal up, "what are you?"

The Hood smirked as he transformed his hands into blades, "something Kayo could've been."

Scott stood in front of Elle and Virgil protectively, "if you lay another hand on my sister, I'll kill you myself."

Kayo looked down at herself then back at her uncle, "if you can shapeshift like that, then we'll make this an even fight," she copied her uncle's hands, "move Scott."

"Kayo, no."

"I said move," Kayo narrowed her eyes as The Hood charged again.

Scott stood back as Kayo ran past him, "after you then."

Elle pressed her hand against her side which was refusing to heal, "Virgil, I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are, I won't let you die."

Elle looked over at The Hood and suddenly leapt up, "there's my chance."

"Elle!"

Elle threw herself into him and Kayo thrust a blade through his heart, "that's for stabbing me."

The Hood fell back taking Kayo down with him, "we could've done so much Tanusha."

"Give it up," Kayo hissed and pushed him off the cliff as Scott grabbed her arm.

Elle collapsed and Virgil ran to her side, "is he dead?"

Kayo nodded, "it's over, he's gone."

"Good. Urgh, this stings," Elle scrunched her eyes up as she gasped, "I can't heal."

"Elle, no, stay with me," Virgil stroked her cheek over and over again, "Scott, do something."

"I don't know if this will work, but we need to get her to the infirmary first," Scott picked her up, "see you there."

Kayo sighed as she shapeshifted back into her normal body, "this was all my fault. Our home is destroyed because of me."

"It's not your fault Kayo, it could've been a lot worse if we weren't prepared for an attack."

"We weren't prepared, that's the problem. I'm surprised not more of us are hurt."

Virgil tucked her against his side, "come on, we need to let Grandma know that it's all over and call the GDF to get The Mechanic out of the hangar."

"Go to Elle, I'll find the others ok?"

"Thanks."

Scott lowered Elle onto a bed gently and walked over to Brains, "Virgil is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to have to let Elle die before I do anything."

"But she's t-technically dead already?"

Scott nodded, "I need to drain the poison out of her before I bite her, there's no other way," he looked over to the sleeping aquanaut and sighed, "is Gordon ok?"

Brains nodded, "he'll be fine, he's just sleeping. I've p-put the repair bots on the main hangar to drain the w-water out, but there's a lot of damage."

Scott heard Elle's monitor beep a long line as Virgil walked in, "there."

"Elle!" Virgil ran over, "Scott, what have you done?!"

John met Colonel Casey outside Thunderbird 2's hangar and led her in followed by the GDF's clean up crew, "he's in here, wipe his memory and keep him locked up. He can be rehabilitated, The Hood is dead, just got word from Kayo."

"Understood. We're sorry this happened, and after such an event you guys had. My congratulations to Scott and Kayo."

John smiled, "what's a wedding without a little drama?"

Colonel Casey watched as her crew took The Mechanic out on a stretcher, "such destruction. If you need any help rebuilding or anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Colonel, but we have to maintain some secrecy, especially around the build of the birds."

"Of course. You should know, your father would be pleased with the way you handled this, I hope there are no casualties?"

"Gordon got a little bumped but he's going to be ok, the rest of us are just shaken up. As soon as it's safe, Penelope is returning to England and we'll get started on repairing our home."

"Good luck," she smiled then turned to her lieutenant, "prepare to take off, I'll join you."

"Yes, Colonel."

"Goodbye John, give my best to your family, and again, we're sorry this happened."

"Thank you, I'm just glad it's all over if I'm honest," John stood back as the GDF flier lifted off the runway and he turned to look at Thunderbird 2's hangar, "poor Virgil."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scott, she's dead," Virgil glared angrily at his eldest brother.

"Virgil, get a hold of yourself, I need her dead for this to work. Now let me get to her."

"You didn't even tell me your plan, what kind of brother are you?"

"I don't have time for this, move," Scott shoved the second eldest out of the way and bit down hard into Elle's neck with a crunch making Virgil flinch.

Kayo ran in, "we've begun clear up of the lounge…Scott, what are you doing?"

"My job," Scott passed a needle to Brains who injected it into her side to drain the poison, "we're replacing the poison with venom, she'll be back to normal soon."

Virgil paced tearfully, "come on Elle."

Gordon stirred and opened his eyes, "ouch."

Kayo hugged him, "hey there fishy, we thought we had lost you."

"Hi, umm what happened to me, and what is going on in here?"

Alan walked in with Grandma, "did I miss all the action?…Oh."

"What on earth?" Grandma cried as her eyes laid on Gordon and Elle both surrounded by medical equipment, "you said you would look after yourselves."

Scott looked down at Elle, "things got out of control on Mateo."

Elle's conscious heard everything around her, and her mind began to show her life at the start of becoming a vampire, her body was in agony and ice cold as Scott's venom flowed through her and she saw images flashing before her closed eyes. The day she became a vampire was one she would never forget, ever move was a blur and objects were so clear she could see the tiniest detail, her husband appeared in her memory sitting at the piano and she remembered how she could feel every note like it was ringing inside of her, her eyes spotting every move he made from one single strand of hair to the tiniest thread of string on his boot laces before she found herself at his side, her speed alarming her at first before she wrapped herself into his embrace. The voices around her got louder and one stood out against the others, deep and mellow saying her name over and over again mixed with a sob of desperation, she concentrated past the pain and felt herself stitch up before her eyes were blinded by sudden light and she looked up into glistening tear-filled brown eyes.

"Elle?"

"Virgil?"


	16. Rebuilding

Elle smiled as she wrapped her arms around the Thunderbird 2 pilot and lived through her first senses of him all over again, his soft black feathered hair laced through her fingers as she stroked his head, and even against the smell of smoke she could smell his cologne, she felt his heart thumping through his chest and kissed him hard as the others in the room smiled at them before turning back to Gordon.

"I thought I had lost you," Virgil whispered croakily as tears still streamed down his face.

"That was never going to happen, but I owe Scott a lot now," she smiled softly at him as he ran his hand across his eyes.

Scott smirked, "you bet you do."

Elle reached out for his hand and he walked back to her, "thanks, big brother."

Scott rested his cheek atop her head as he hugged her tightly, "don't take a risk like that again ok?"

Elle nodded as she looked up at the eldest, "you have my word. Is Gordon ok?"

"He's awake."

Elle sat up suddenly and looked over at the other bed where Gordon was being hugged by Penelope, "Gordo? Are you ok?"

"Me? Elle, you died, I've only got a sprained wrist. Are you ok?"

Elle rolled her eyes, "I'm alive now, kinda."

"I wish I hadn't made you launch," Scott shook his head as he sat down on Gordon's bed.

"Don't blame yourself, we didn't even know there was an attack coming."

"And that's my fault, I should've known my uncle would try to kill us again," Kayo sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Kayo, but he's gone now," Grandma smiled at her and she nodded, "our focus now needs to be on rebuilding the island. There's a lot of damage."

Later that afternoon, the patients were discharged and the sun came out revealing the full damage to the house and hangars, Virgil walked into what was left of the lounge and looked over to where his piano was lying broken against the side window panels, Elle squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Virgil."

"That was my last piece of mum, I'm glad she doesn't have to see what's happened to it."

"Is the one under the canopy ok?"

"I think so, but it'll be a tight squeeze getting it in here."

Elle jumped over the hole in the lounge, "this is going to take a lot of work," she turned to John's portrait, "EOS?"

"Elle, is John ok?"

"He's fine EOS."

"Good. How can I be of service?"

"We've got a huge clean up to do, could you transfer any calls to local authorities please?"

"Of course Elle, I was doing that for the wedding. What's happened down there? I have scanned the house and there's a flood."

Virgil stood up from where he had been examining the instrument, "yes, The Mechanic flooded Thunderbird 4's hangar, and The Hood blew up Thunderbird 1, 2 and 3's hangars. It's going to take ages."

"I wish I could help, but I am just a monitor."

Elle smiled, "thanks EOS."

"My pleasure."

Virgil sighed, "we should fix the lounge first."

"Where are we going to start? Everything is in ruin."

Brains walked in with Max, "I've put the robots on fixing the b-birds and hangars, the main one is now free of w-water but it's a m-mess down there."

"Let's get to work," Elle pulled a couple of chairs up from the floor.

A module carrier was filled with debris and pieces of the lounge much to Virgil's distress as his beloved piano was tossed into the carrier, as the day drew to a close the house looked like a bomb site, the lounge was practically empty and the kitchen was badly damaged, the bedrooms had been unharmed and this was where the family had decided to take saved belongings and furniture that had escaped the worst damage.

"It's like starting from scratch," Scott sighed as he sat with Kayo under the tattered canopy.

"At least Virgil still has a piano," she added as she looked over at her brother sitting at the dusty concert grand, "but there's a lot of work to do that's true."

Grandma smiled at them, "your father started this whole island from scratch, it's possible to get it back to the way it was."

John nodded, "yeah but our powers aren't going to build it."

"What?" Elle smirked sarcastically, "John. Scott and I can lift a roof if need be," she stroked Virgil's leg gently as John raised an eyebrow.

"A glass roof?"

"Yeah, I mean if that is adamant."

Grandma laughed, "you always know how to bring the positivity back don't you Elle?"

"I try my best Grandma."

"We need to rebuild the pool area and lounge first, the kitchen can be done as we go along," John pulled up a scan of the original design, "I mean we could always improve?"

"I liked it how it was," Alan shrugged, "what's to change?"

Gordon smiled, "well I think we should move the diving board, it makes no sense for it to be in the middle of the fast lane."

"So you want Thunderbird 1 to hit it?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't hit it if you flew carefully."

"A launch is a launch Gordon, I just fly her out the way she wants."

"I'm only pointing out how hard it is to dive into the pool, I use it the most out of all of us."

Scott smiled, "I'll think about it."

Kayo sighed, "I thought we'd be off on our honeymoon Scott."

"I know baby, we will go somewhere I promise."

Elle smiled at the newlyweds, "if you two want to take your honeymoon, we'll tidy up the place."

Kayo beamed, "really?"

"Of course, there are enough of us to get this place back to normal."

Penelope nodded, "can I extend my visit? I'll be more than happy to help."

"Are you guys sure? There's a lot of house to rebuild," Scott bit his lip as he looked up towards the patio and damaged foundations.

Virgil nodded, "of course. If you had just told us this morning that you were planning something, then we would've told you to leave."

"Thanks, Virgil. Well Kayo, shall we go and pack?"

"But we don't have any Thunderbirds to take us."

Elle smirked, "my jet thankfully wasn't damaged, she's on the other side of the island, you can use her."

Scott grinned, "really Elle?"

"Of course. Just, don't scratch her or take her through the mountains," she tossed him a small device, "remote."

Scott caught it, "thanks Elle, this really means a lot."

"Not a problem."

The couple ran up to the bedrooms and Penelope took Kayo's vacant space to look at the house plans.

"Are you going to keep it the same then?"

Virgil nodded, "the lounge can't change too much because of the chutes down to the Thunderbirds."

"But what about your piano son?" Grandma asked sadly.

"I have to move on from that."

"No, that won't do, we're moving this one," Elle rubbed his wrist, "I'll lift it if I have to."

Virgil laughed, "thank you sweetheart, but without Thunderbird 2 this one can't be moved, and it's too big to go into the lounge anyway."

"Nonsense, we'll just have to move stuff around," Grandma sketched out a large box onto the house plans, "move the pool table adjacent to the bookshelf and this piano can move here into the corner, the chairs will just have to move."

Penelope chuckled, "there's no getting past an interior Grandma."

"Thanks, Grandma," Virgil blushed slightly as Sally sat back down, smugness etched into her face.

"I think we should get to work, otherwise we may as well move house," John joked.

Virgil checked the time, "we should see the couple off first, and then we'll start on the bottom floor."

"So, not the lounge first?" Gordon asked, "can't we get the pool done?"

"That's a huge job Gordon," Virgil smiled, "stop thinking about yourself."

Scott and Kayo walked down to the patio in summer clothing, "we're off. Elle, are you sure we can use your jet?"

"Of course I am. Go on get out of here, you're missing valuable honeymoon time."

Kayo blushed, "we'll be back in a week, will you guys be back in action before then?"

Gordon shrugged, "the birds aren't even halfway repaired yet, despite Brains' robots working on them."

Kayo hugged Penelope goodbye before turning to Elle, "she won't get a single scratch."

"I'll be scanning when you're back," Elle looked at Kayo's ring, "I'm so happy you're finally settled with Scott."

Kayo looked over to where Scott was saying goodbye to Grandma and his brothers, "I really love him."

"I can tell. Here's to us huh?"

Penelope smiled at them, "it'll be a long time until Gordon shows some backbone."

Elle laughed, "it's only me who rushed into it, but I couldn't be without Virgil I don't think. Have a great time Kayo," she hugged her again then stood back as Scott walked over.

"Thanks, we plan to," Kayo wrapped her hand around Scott's waist, "shall we?"

"After you," Scott smirked, "thanks for the jet Elle."

"Stop thanking me, it's not a problem. Now go," she stood back with the rest of the family and waved.


	17. Honeymoon

The couple boarded the plane and flew over the runway where the family had gathered to see them off, they waved down to the group then turned the jet round to leave the island's south perimeter, Scott plotted in a course for the Maldives and Kayo smiled at him.

"I know we're not going to the main islands."

"Of course not."

"So what's so special about this place?"

"It's my respite house."

"Yours?"

Scott nodded, "the same way Virgil saved up for his own art studio in Canada, I decided to buy a small shack near the Maldives, it needed serious work so I got it for a really good deal and dad helped me to build it. Of course, I let dad use it and decorate it for Grandma too whenever she wanted a break."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "so we're not the first ones to use it?"

"No, but for these purposes, yes," Scott winked at her and banked the plane down, "you see down there?"

"That little hut? How has it survived all the storms we've had?"

"Tracy secret," Scott replied as he brought the jet down to land, the VTOL kicked in and the plane lowered down onto the sand, he activated the camouflage and they got the bags out, "wait wait, I have to carry you over the threshold."

Kayo laughed as she was swept off her feet, "you're so old fashioned sometimes."

Scott approached the straw door and pushed it open, he smirked as he heard Kayo gasp, "I told you it was strong."

"You wouldn't tell that from the outside," she smiled round at the wooden interior.

"Come and see this then," Scott took her hand and led her into the lounge, "look down."

"See through. No way, that's the seabed?"

Scott nodded, "now put the attack behind you. Want to swim with me?"

Kayo smirked, "yes I would. No-one can see us in the water can they?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting it otherwise," Scott unbuttoned his shirt as he walked out onto the veranda, "bottom of the steps in ten seconds Mrs Tracy."

Kayo watched him go and heard a cheer before a splash, she breathed out and got undressed, "are we seriously skinny dipping?"

"Come on Kayo!"

Kayo walked down the steps feeling her heart race as she spotted him in the water completely naked, "you know my natural skin makes me practically naked already?"

"And that's even more gorgeous," he held his hand out to her and pulled her into the water, "kiss me."

Kayo smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he trod water for them and kissed him hard as the sun shone down on their embrace, she felt his fingers untie her hair from the bobble and it flowed around her back, the dark colour clashing with her radiant blue scale patterned skin, she looked down into his eyes which had turned into a fire blue with passion as he kissed her.

"I never want this to end," Kayo sat on the lowest step on the pontoon.

"It won't," Scott wrapped a towel around his waist as he sat down beside her, "death has already parted us, so there's nothing that can break us apart," he entwined his fingers through hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Do you think we should unpack?"

"I guess we could do that. I wonder how the building works are going?"

"We'll check in with them at the end of this honeymoon, the only thing I want to think about right now is how I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

They got changed into summer wear and began to unpack the jet, food was put into the freezer and other supplies brought up from the underground facility Jeff had set up with Lucille when they first bought the hut. Whilst Scott was sorting out the kitchen, Kayo went for a wander around the one-floor shack and found the bedroom decorated with petals which were all over the covers as well as the floor, she pulled the blinds open and a sea view met her gaze. Suddenly the sound of a cork popped behind her and she turned round to see Scott holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses by the doorway.

"To us my beloved."

"Did you do all this?"

"FAB."

"When?"

"The day before we got married, didn't you wonder where I disappeared off to?"

"Yes but everyone was so secretive I didn't want to ask," Kayo giggled as Scott poured her a glass, "what else do you have hidden in here?"

Scott pointed outside to the patio, "didn't you look?"

"I saw the sea and thought it couldn't get any better," Kayo took the glass from him and walked out, she looked to one side and her eyes laid on a guitar with two bean bags close together under an umbrella, "awwh Scott."

"For if we want music anytime. Cheers Kayo."

"Salut," she clicked her glass against his and sat down on the beanbag looking out at the water.

"Dinner is in the oven. I'd rather get tipsy first though," Scott sat down beside her and kissed her neck brushing his teeth against her skin gently.

"I wish you could give me a love bite," Kayo sighed as his lips tickled her neck.

"I could but I might lose control, and then you'd get hurt."

"How much sex are we planning to have whilst we're here?"

"Anytime you want it," Scott placed his glass down gently onto the wooden patio and replaced it with the guitar.

"That sounds good to me."

"FAB," Scott looked out at the water with Kayo as he played and the sky became a beautiful pink which warmed the colour of his wife's skin.

"How long before dinner?"

"About half an hour, relax sweetheart," Scott kissed her cheek as she watched the bubbles in her glass fizz imitating her heart, "we don't have to worry about a thing."

"Not even tidal currents?"

Scott shook his head, "not around here."

"Storms?"

"Kayo relax, the house can take it I promise," he strummed harder and Kayo sank into her cushion watching him, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Kayo smiled as she gazed at the man sitting beside her, his tanned arms brushed against the guitar as she eyed his body down across his bare chest to his legs stretched out in front of him and his bare foot tapped the air as he played, "you're so gorgeous."

"You must be tipsy to be saying that, you've never flattered me like that before."

"It's embarrassing saying it in front of your brothers, I grew up with you lot," Kayo blushed as he smirked at her, "you keep making me swoon."

"Not deliberately."

Kayo put her glass down, "have you always loved me?"

"This isn't really honeymooning conversation," Scott replied pompously as he began to play a Spanish tune.

"Fine, I'll ask later," Kayo sighed, "can you play our first dance?"

Scott nodded and sat up slightly, "it would be better if we had a piano but Virgil never graced this hut," he chuckled, "so the guitar will have to do," he heard a beep from the kitchen, "but I guess it will have to wait."

"Dinner is served," Kayo stood up as Scott leant the guitar against the wall.

"Sweetheart, could you get two chairs out of that little cupboard please?"

Kayo looked round as Scott went inside, "we had chairs all this time?"

"Of course, but the set up I designed was more romantic."

Kayo rolled her eyes as she put the chairs down at the two person table then picked up her glass, "what have you made?"

"Tapas selection. Have whatever you'd like."

Kayo grinned as he set the plates down, "wow, why don't you cook at home?"

"Too busy," he shrugged as he sat down opposite her, "to married life."

"Yours forever," she smiled back at him lovingly then lit the candle hanging in a lantern.

Back on the island the lounge was half finished, the floor had been repaired and the builder robots had begun rebuilding the chutes to the Thunderbird crafts, John had decided to remain on monitoring duty on Earth and the news which took his interest had a breaking banner.

"Oh god."

Virgil looked up from where he had been pushing the concert grand into its new position, "what's up?"

"We're being sued for endangering lives in Japan last month."

"What?" Elle was at John's side in a second which made him jump, "sorry."

"That's alright."

"We're being sued for saving lives?"

"Specifically, the blue girl."

Virgil gasped, "Kayo."

"We can't tell them, not until their honeymoon is over."

John sat down on the new sofa and read the article, "it says, 'an onlooker witnessed an Alsatian running down the road followed by a blue woman on a bike, to my horror the dog turned into a young boy and the girl approached a group of people wanting them to go with her.'"

"Alan was involved too?" Virgil shook his head, "we've told him hundreds of times that people won't understand his transformation."

"It goes on; 'the woman took a moment to change and she became a policewoman who I had seen only moments ago'."

Virgil placed a hand on Elle's shoulder, "does it mention anyone else?"

John frowned, "no, there's just a statement from the man suing us. He says, 'I never wanted to be rescued by a monster, I was only glad when she left and a policewoman helped us.'"

"But why are they suing us? This doesn't make any sense, it's not like we hurt them."

"I'm going to keep an eye on this, in case it escalates, that's the last thing Kayo and Scott will want."

"To find out she's the one being sued will be enough," Virgil sighed, "here's us thinking we would have an easy wedding and get back to normal."

"We'll sort this out, the man was probably just scared at the time. We had only just found out Kayo's true form too," Elle said gently.

"I just thought you should know. I'll call EOS and tell her to alert me if any news comes up about this."

Elle watched him leave then turned to Virgil, "what an idiot. Suing an organisation who saved his life. That would be like someone suing me because I leave a bite mark on their skin after rescuing them from death or losing a limb."

"I just hope no-one saw me flying, I'll be labelled as a freak."

Elle stroked his cheek tenderly, "you're not a freak, you're confusing that with me," she kissed him then snuggled into his chest, she felt his arms tighten around her and his heart pounded under her ear, "Virg?"

"I'm ok, you just reminded me that I almost lost you. I never want to go through that again."

"It won't, I'm not letting anyone I don't know come near me again. I'm opening my mind to anyone so I can read what they're planning before it happens."

"You can see the future?"

"No, I can see decisions. So if I was to focus on Grandma right now I could tell she was about to start cooking, and Penelope is looking for Gordon, for, well I won't say but you get the idea."

"That's pretty invasive."

"I don't like using it believe me, but we were attacked the other day and it's not going to happen again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days passed on the honeymoon retreat and the couple had done all sorts of things; movie night, scuba diving, baking. Not one of them knew what was going on at home nor the talks of being sued for saving lives.

Kayo sat on the bed in a pair of shorts and a bikini top after a make-out session, she twirled a strand of matted hair around her finger as Scott came back to the bed, "coffee on?"

"Yep. Feeling better?"

"You bet," she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down over her laughing as he kissed her neck before piercing it gently with his teeth.

"I can give you one if you'd like?"

Kayo shapeshifted under him, "my blue skin is harder to pierce."

"But I like you blue."

"It's still me," Kayo looped her tanned legs around his torso which was slightly hot, "do it."

"We'll have to delay the coffee then."

"I don't care," Kayo groaned as she drummed her fingers along the back of his neck then turned her face from him leaving her neck exposed, she felt his fingers brush her hair back then his lips fell onto the curve of her neckline, the bite was swift and she swooned feeling him suck harder around the bite he had made, he gripped her harder and she gasped.

Scott sat up, "sorry."

"For what?"

"I hurt you."

"No, you didn't. Scott, that wasn't a gasp of pain, this is such a turn on."

Scott blushed, "my mistake. It's nearly done, hang on."

Kayo giggled as he felt him kiss her neck again and she ran her fingers down his chest, "I love you."

"I love..you too," Scott said between bites, "done."

Kayo flipped him onto his back and gazed down at him, "do you remember the moves I taught you?"

"Which ones in particular?"

"The one minute challenge."

"How could I forget?" Scott smirked at her as she tied her hair up and morphed into her blue skin again.

"Three, two, one," their bodies moved in a blur and for the minute the room seemed to collapse in on itself as Scott took her with him as they moved never pausing to breath until the time was up, Kayo laughed as the clock on the floor beeped a minute, "easy, peasy."

Scott pulled his shorts back on, "and now coffee."

Kayo took his hand and walked into the kitchen with him, "this is why I love having sex with a vampire."

"So you wouldn't with a normal me?"

"Don't be silly, I would still love you if you were a werewolf. Just fast sex feels incredible."

"You basically invented it as soon as we began going out."

"Obviously," Kayo hopped up onto a stool as Scott passed her a mug, "I wonder what's happening on the island?"

"Well I'm not calling, we've only got two more days here. They can wait."

Kayo nodded, "I just have a strange feeling that something isn't right."

"I can try to read someone's mind there?"

"From this distance? It wouldn't work."

"I'd have to really concentrate," Scott leant on the counter then snorted, "nah, it's not worth it. I don't want to read anyone's mind apart from yours."

"You like what you read then?" Kayo smiled at him.

"When it's about us, and that's about 90% of the time," Scott sat beside her smiling when she looped her foot around his, "do you think I should get a small piano for this place?"

"For two days, that's not worth it."

"No, but if we came back here?"

"I prefer your guitar playing if I'm honest, I mean the song you sang for me at the wedding was beautiful but I like the closeness I can get to you on the guitar."

Scott smiled, "fair enough. You've saved me a couple of thousands."

"And the rest, what were you planning on getting?"

"An electric grand, they're tiny."

Kayo smirked as she drank her coffee, "I'm going to start calling you Virgil II."

"Please don't, I love him, but I am definitely a Scott."

"We'll see."

Scott laughed, "I hope we have a house to go back to."

"I'm sure we will."

The week drew to a close and most of the house was in one piece again, the final touches had been added to the lounge giving the Tracy's a place to live and work in again, but the pool area and hangars were still in need of completion. Scott landed Elle's jet gently and the newlyweds walked up to the house arm around each other's waists after sending their luggage up to the house via the conveyor belt, they entered the finished lounge and grinned at the welcome banner.

"Awwh guys," Kayo laughed then noticed that behind the smiles was worry, "what's happened?"

"Let them unpack first," Grandma sighed in frustration, "they've just got back."

Scott sat down on the sofa, "no, tell us."

John brought up the interview on the hologram emitter, "we're being sued for saving someone's life."


	18. Tests

"We're being sued for saving a life!?" Kayo exclaimed in anger, "that bastard, he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me."

Alan looked down, "it was partially my fault for running down the street in dog form, I'm sorry Kayo."

"It's not your fault. This is the narrow mind of an idiot," Kayo sympathised.

"On his behalf, he was afraid of you," Elle said quietly as Virgil subtly moved closer to her, "he called Virgil and myself freaks too when he found out how we saved others on the ground."

Scott, who was burning inside, sighed, "that's the problem, now what's the solution?"

"I think we'll have to speak to this man face to face," John crossed his arms.

"But that would mean exposing ourselves?" Gordon asked, "may I remind you that some of us only change in certain elements?"

"We'll throw a cup of water over you if need be," Virgil joked but took Elle's elbow into his side as a reply, "ow."

Grandma stood up, "whilst you've all been arguing, a note has been sent to us. We're being court summoned."

John threw his hands up in dismay, "I can't Grandma, I can't hide these," he looked behind him at his wings.

"You did at the wedding," Kayo smiled kindly.

"And it really hurts."

Virgil looked over at John sympathetically, "we're showing them who we are, don't hide them. I'll emerge mine too."

"But Virgil, your wings cause storms," Scott leant back against Kayo's arm, his wedding ring gleaming on his finger which tapped her knee.

"I can control them not to, John shouldn't feel alone."

John smiled, "thanks, brother."

Kayo sighed, "when are we due in court?"

"This Saturday," Grandma threw the hologram into the middle of the room, "we'll all go, I can vouch for you all."

Scott groaned, "this is ridiculous, International Rescue in court."

"The press will have a field day," Virgil rolled his eyes.

"We're going to let them, no way am I hiding. Not sure how you two won't hide though?" Kayo indicated Virgil and John.

"I have been improving suits," Brains piped up from where he had been sitting on the couch, "Virgil and John, you can uh wear them as normal but they'll have segments cut out where your wings can expand from."

Virgil grinned, "that's great, nothing to worry about Mothman."

Scott sighed, "bring on Saturday. In the meantime, how much building work is there left to do?"

"The pool, hangars for 2 and 1, and the kitchen," Gordon listed on his fingers, "the fun never stops for International Rescue."

"Let's get that finished then, I doubt this trial will go smoothly for any of us."

"Least of all me," Kayo sulked, "I shouldn't have gone on that mission."

"Nonsense Kayo, you're a valued member of the team," Grandma smiled, "this man won't win the case, we're too strong, and we saved him."

Kayo nodded as Scott wrapped his arm around her, "I've decided to go in my normal appearance, I don't dare go in blue. That would make things worse I think."

"But it would show the court who you are."

Virgil shook his head, "no she's right, and Alan, don't go as a dog either."

Alan sighed, "no problem."

"FAB. We're innocent in all of this, so nobody worry. What a thing to come back to after our honeymoon," Scott leant back against the sofa.

"I'm sorry you two, we found out earlier in the week but didn't want to ruin your break," Grandma smiled sympathetically, "we didn't want you to worry basically."

Scott nodded, "thanks Grandma, I guess all we can do for now is finish the house and call Casey to discuss this. We'll need support."

—-

The week drew to a close and the house was finally back to the way it looked before the attack, Brains had finished rebuilding Thunderbird 4's tank and had called everyone down to the hangar to see the improvements and new birds.

"Wow Brains, good work," Gordon grinned as he eyed his bird suspended in the water, "do I have a new tunnel system?"

"Only slightly, the doors had to be rebuilt at the end but nothing else has changed."

"Awesome."

Elle entwined her fingers through Virgil's, "and Thunderbird 2?"

"This way."

Brains led Virgil and Elle through the main hangar and down the steps, "good as new Virgil."

"Thanks, Brains," Virgil smiled as the green paintwork shone under the hangar lights showing off every curve of Thunderbird 2's bodywork.

"She looks magnificent," Elle gasped as she looked down on her shared craft.

"Ok, I'll admit it. At the moment, Thunderbird 2 looks the best of the fleet," Scott smirked as he came and stood beside Virgil, "but only because she was almost destroyed to begin with."

"Thanks, Scott, I know that was hard for you to admit," Virgil smiled back at him, "I can't wait for a rescue now to show her off, and use the new hangar."

Brains cleared his throat, "there are just a couple more uh checks to do before we uh take them ah out for missions, I'd also like to make sure all the chutes lead to the birds correctly."

Behind them, the space elevator came down and John walked out stretching his wings before they folded neatly behind him, "courtroom tomorrow at eleven."

"Where?" Scott asked as he left Virgil and Elle with Thunderbird 2.

"Singapore, I think they'll be dusting off the benches, they haven't held a trial in ages."

"Very funny. Is Colonel Casey joining us?

"She's meeting us there."

Alan abseiled down from the base of Thunderbird 3, "this is ridiculous, we saved a life but as ourselves, what's bad about that?"

"Alan, people don't usually don't turn into dogs," Scott said softly, "and people aren't blue."

"Yeah people don't have wings or fangs either," Alan retorted interrupting Scott in the process, "Kayo and I aren't freaks."

Kayo smiled as she heard Alan's words, "you're sweet Al, but we are. I can change into anyone, I think that pretty much sums up someone who is a freak."

"Well we all think you're beautiful," Scott kissed her cheek.

Gordon walked up the steps to where the group were gathered, "is Penelope going to be there?"

John nodded, "yes, she wants to vouch for our innocence, she's known us since we were young."

"We're still young," Alan winked.

"You know what I mean."

Gordon leant on the railing, "who's going to handle this?"

All heads turned to Scott who sighed, "fine, but we don't exactly have a lawyer, this guy will be prepared."

"We have Penny, she's basically a lawyer amongst other professions."

Scott laughed, "that's asking quite a lot from her."

Virgil walked back into the main hangar with Elle, "a hangar meeting?"

"Not exactly, we just got caught up talking here."

"We need to take the birds out for a test run, we'll all go in Thunderbird 2 tomorrow," Virgil looked behind him, "it seems the most appropriate."

Gordon nodded, "going out now will keep us occupied for an hour at least."

"Meet you guys in the kitchen for lunch?" Alan smiled as he looked up at Thunderbird 3.

"Yes, but you are just thinking with your stomach again," Scott winked, "alright. See you in the skies."

"Using my catchphrase again? You guys are all copycats," Virgil smirked, "time to fly."

The group split up and made their individual journeys to their birds, Gordon took the shortcut to his tank and before long all the birds launched to test out their engines from the attack, Thunderbird 1 raced Shadow around the island whilst Thunderbird 2 cruised around the surrounding land masses making sure no damage had come to the module attachments and magnetic grabs, Alan left Earth's atmosphere with John as his co-pilot and Gordon took Thunderbird 4 down to the deepest depths around the island.

Elle tapped her thumbs on the second steering wheel, "how do you really feel about all of this?"

Virgil's shoulders sagged as he sighed, "I'm furious, I don't look it but I have so much hatred for that man. He owes us for saving his life."

"That's not what we stand for."

"No I know, but taking us to court for saving his life just to get people to agree with him that superpowers are unnatural."

"Well they are pretty unnatural, you know that's true."

Virgil looked at her, "yes, but we weren't all given the choice to be like this."

Elle frowned and looked out of the window, "what are you implying Virgil? Are you saying I forced Scott to change me?"

"No, of course not, but you did want to be like us as soon as we were married."

Elle unfastened her seat buckle and stood up, "you didn't think it so bad when you saw me in my new form."

Virgil hit the autopilot button as he heard the door close behind him, "Elle, wait!" he pushed his chair back and left the cockpit in search of his wife, he heard the bedroom door close and made his way down, "Elle?"

"Go away."

Virgil typed in the override code to unlock it and walked in, "Elle, I'm sorry."

Elle looked down at his uniform boots as tears blinded her vision, "I didn't force anything, I just wanted to be with you forever."

Virgil crossed the room and sat down beside her pulling her into his arms, he closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her head as she began to cry, "I'll vouch for you tomorrow at the hearing, it's not fair that you're being dragged into this."

Thunderbird 1 and Shadow returned to base and the couple met in the kitchen where Alan was making a sandwich.

"Thanks for waiting," Scott remarked raising an eyebrow at his youngest brother.

"I couldn't, you guys were taking ages. I think Gordon and Virgil are still out. John is reading up on the news."

Kayo grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl, "you still could've waited, we might have had lunch plans."

"Like what?"

Kayo smirked, "I don't know, but there's a lovely couple of garlic bread baguettes hidden in the fridge, but I guess you've already eaten."

"Awh that's not fair," Alan whined, "can't I have some?"

"It's got to be cooked first, and since you're already eating Alan, we'll see," Scott leant on the kitchen counter smiling sweetly."

Alan shrugged, "just put the bread on."

Virgil walked up to the kitchen with Elle and smiled at the group without a word as he sat down, Elle sat down beside him and wiped her eyes again, Scott read her mind and closed his eyes sorrowfully as Kayo took the bread out.

"Elle, can I talk to you for a second please?"

Elle looked up at the eldest and nodded, "sure."

Scott walked out to the garden with her and sat down on the bench, "are you ok?"

"You've already read my mind, you know the answer."

"Elle, I don't regret ever changing you, I want what's best for my brother and that's you."

Elle nodded, "I know, but sometimes I think you were forced, and that's not fair."

"I volunteered. I love you Elle."

Elle smiled across at him, "and I love you too, but it was what Virgil said when we were flying, he said that I had a choice to be like this."

Scott shook his head, "ignore him, I think he sometimes feels his wings are an inconvenience."

"I don't know why I let this get to me. I don't think the court case tomorrow is helping either."

Scott moved around the table in a fast second and was at Elle's side, "don't worry about the court case, I'll persuade him."

"You can't use your power like that, this is the law."

"I'm not going to use my power," Scott smiled, "we're the same Elle and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Elle felt her frozen heart flutter and wrapped her arms around his waist as she pressed her head against his chest, "thank you."

"I'll talk to Virgil ok?"

"Thanks."

Scott hugged her back, "come on."

Grandma walked into the kitchen as the vampires rejoined the group, "eating without me?"

"Never Grandma, we're just preparing it," Gordon grinned.

"How did the test flights go?"

"They all seem to be working which is good," Scott smiled, "but we're all going in Thunderbird 2 tomorrow. How is she, Virgil?"

"As good as ever," Virgil smiled as Elle rested her hand on his leg, "her movements are much smoother."

"The main thing to do tomorrow is to relax, let him talk and then you attack with the truth."

"You speak with experience Grandma," Alan smirked.

"Well, I've never told you boys this, or your father, but I was taken to court once for reckless flying. I took a plane down a forbidden road and was taken to court for tyre mark damage."

Scott laughed, "did you win the case?"

"Of course, they gave me a fine but nothing more as there was no sign anywhere that said the road was private."

"Grandma Tracy, I never had you down as a rebel," Kayo chuckled, "I guess that's where Scott gets his reckless behaviour from."

"When was the last time I was reckless?"

"Last month," Virgil said monotonously, "probably more times than you think."

"Virgil, you're such a liar," Scott cracked a grin at the pianist, "you're just as reckless."

"Hardly, I'm the one who prevents such occurrences."

Grandma laughed, "my best advice for tomorrow is be yourself and don't get angry, we've done nothing wrong."


	19. Trials

Virgil was up early checking Thunderbird 2's systems for their journey to Singapore, the rest of the family were having breakfast and talking to Colonel Casey who would be meeting them.

"This is unacceptable from that man, you performed a public service."

Scott nodded, "as long as we win the case we're fine, if not, then we're in trouble."

"You won't lose Scott, I'm head of the GDF and you are our allies. We're not the law but we're as good as."

Kayo smirked, "how much of a chance do we stand if anyone from the World Council are there?"

"They won't be, this isn't their department, but let's just say you'll be hearing the word objection a lot today."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"I'll see you there."

Scott sighed, "this is going to be a long day," the holoprojector beeped again, "it's Penny."

John saw Gordon suddenly sit up straight, "morning Penelope."

"Morning John. I've just arrived in Singapore, Parker and I are going along to the courtroom now to see the setup. When are you leaving?"

"Just as soon as Virgil gives us the all clear."

Penelope nodded, "see you soon."

John straightened his tie before checking the slits in his jacket, "I'm starting to get nervous."

Kayo smiled, "John you weren't on the mission with us, you don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm nervous for you guys."

Virgil sent a message through to the lounge and Elle opened it, "Virgil is ready, let's go."

Grandma squeezed Scott's hand before following the group down to the hangar, "speak when spoken to and don't argue back, we want to win."

Scott nodded, "we will, but I am defending Kayo if this man accuses her of anything."

"Of course son."

Virgil smiled as Elle slid into the co-pilot chair beside him, "everyone here?"

"They followed me, so I guess so."

Virgil looked behind him at the family, "strap in, I'm taking her out."

"FAB Virgil, let's get this over with," Scott smiled as Kayo morphed beside him, "don't do that in the courtroom."

"Never."

"Good."

Thunderbird 2 took off and Virgil plotted in a route for Singapore deciding to land at the airport rather than in the city itself, it was a quiet trip as everyone on board seemed to be wondering what to say at the trial to avoid getting into trouble or making the situation worse, down in the city Penelope had met up with Colonel Casey outside the courtroom and the two were in a deep discussion.

"It doesn't look good Lady Penelope. They've got a strong case against them."

"But how can that be? The world knows IR to be heroes, not villains."

"I suspect a lot of this is being drawn by lies, the man suing believes he got hurt by Kayo and his friends got bitten by vampires."

"Oh no, should I warn them?"

"These are just rumours, Lady Penelope, they are either serious ones or false. We'll only know for sure when the trial begins," she sighed, "I will do my best to turn the conviction to their favour."

"As will I."

"Where are the boys now?"

"They'll be landing at the airport and arrive here by cars, it's probably more appropriate to do that than in Thunderbird 2."

"Understood. Well they're letting people in, shall we take our seats?"

"Yes. Parker, we're going in."

"Yes M'Lady, I just got h'a message from Mr Scott, they're five minutes away."

"Excellent, we'll see them inside. Get these photographers away could you?"

"I'll do my best M'Lady."

"Thank you."

Virgil looked through the rear view mirror at the car behind to make sure the second group were following then turned a sharp corner, "we'll park outside, I can already see a crowd."

Elle nodded, "cameras, I told you the press would have a field day."

Brains smirked, "your suits have camera blockers in them remember? They won't take um a single shot."

Gordon laughed, "you're brilliant Brains, now I want to see their reactions."

Virgil parked the silver Mercedes across the road as Scott parked his identical blue one behind and the group got out, their eyes all laying on the crowd Parker was trying to control and prevent from getting close to the doors. Scott narrowed his eyes as he led his family up the steps hearing cameras failing to operate as they passed by the press.

"Scott, stop it," Elle hissed as she spotted a man checking his camera angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's just get inside."

Penelope met them and hugged Gordon quickly before turning to Scott, "they're ready, I'll be sitting next to you. Just explain the rescue in your own words."

"Thanks, Penny."

"Think nothing of it, you're as much an extended family as well as friends."

The room filled and Scott twisted his fingers together nervously, the judge rose and the room went quiet.

"Court case 1st August, 11 am Pacific Time. The case of; A monster put my life at risk. The Tracy family have elected Scott Tracy aged 27 to be their spokesman and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward to be their lawyer. Their convictor, Hugo Wu said to be rescued by a monster who could shapeshift and by doing so put his life at risk. No interviews or photos please and put phones away."

Scott stood up when told, "we're not monsters, we've rescued people for years as a voluntary business, we just have the added bonus of strength. My wife who rescued Mr Wu was doing her job, she's a shapeshifter and she wasn't going to attack the client, she wanted to get him to safety."

The judge tapped his finger against his chin, "may the court see this shift?"

Kayo gasped, "what?"

Scott looked back at her then to the judge in disgust, "that's not what this case is about. We are innocent!"

"I must insist for the jury."

Elle squeezed Kayo's hand, "they won't do anything to you."

Kayo stepped forward and stood beside Scott, "your honour, I've never hurt anyone in my life."

"Kayo, just do it, please?" Scott begged her.

Kayo sighed and changed her form to her blue natural skin, "this doesn't change me in any way, only my appearance."

The jury chattered in mumbles and pointed before taking notes, Kayo looked round at them and took Scott's hand in hers tightly.

"You see? A monster, she can change into whoever she wants!" Me Wu cried, "if she can do that, then think what the rest of the group can do!"

"Objection!" Lady Penelope stood up, "I have grown up with this family, I have seen their powers and they are nothing to fear. One has put out a fire with his powers and two of them heal others. How can you accuse them of being monsters?"

"It's not natural. They saved the life of my friends by biting them," Mr Wu objected again.

Scott lost it, "we saved your life! That's what you have just admitted. This is how we save lives!

"Order! Scott Tracy, restrain yourself. I want to talk to each one of you. Take your seat."

One by one the Tracy boys were interviewed, and those who could, showed their supernatural features including Elle and each time the faces of the jury turned more judgemental. Colonel Casey saw her chance and stood forward.

"Before you say anything, your honour, I'm head of the GDF. I have known these boys' father and mother since I began working for the GDF, they had these powers too and passed them down to their children, all they've ever done as International Rescue is save lives of anyone who needed them, and I can't believe you would convict a group who work tirelessly to save those who would die without them. No further comments."

The judge looked around at the family two of which had wings sprouting out from their backs, "the jury will take a thirty-minute break to make their decision. Thank you."

The jury left and Scott dropped his head into his hands on the bench, Virgil folded his wings in behind him as Elle stroked them gently and Virgil smiled at her, John morphed into his clothes leaving his black wings to flutter violently as he stared down at his feathered arms.

"We're going to be fine," Grandma assured them, "they can't find us guilty, we haven't done anything wrong."

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" Kayo whispered as she morphed back into her human colour.

"Kayo, they're astounded and in awe, not afraid."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Scott lifted his head, "what if they decide to cure us?"

"They can't cure what technically doesn't exist," Grandma stroked his cold cheek, "there isn't a cure for vampires, and none of you are going to be convicted as guilty."

The break came to an end and the lead person on the jury bench handed his verdict to the judge.

"We find International Rescue innocent of all charges, but Tanusha must stop using her shapeshifting power in public. Case closed."

"What?!"

"No objections, this case is final. Mr Wu, you are free to go."

Kayo leapt over the gate and two security guards grabbed her, "I'm innocent, I got him to safety."

"By taking on the form of a police officer, that's the crime of impersonating."

"No!" Scott stood up but Virgil grabbed him.

"Not here."

"Mrs Tracy case closed, if you object anymore you'll be arrested."

Kayo burst into tears and shook off the hold the guards had on her as she fled from the courtroom, Scott watched her go as the courtroom emptied then took off before his family could stop him, he locked into her mind and was deafened by swearing.

Virgil sighed, "well that went well."

Mr Wu walked past them, "innocent until proven guilty."

John flared up, "you owe us."

"Stop it," Grandma scolded, "let's go home."

Scott held Kayo tightly as he sat with her in Thunderbird 2, she sobbed against his chest and he rocked her gently in his arms, "this isn't fair."

"I'm banned from showing myself in public, the form is natural."

Scott nodded as she clung to his suit, he ran his fingers down the blue feathered patterns on her skin then kissed her neck, "maybe we should all stop using our powers on missions."

Kayo looked up at him tearfully, "no, you and Elle help people."

"But it's not right to exclude you."

Kayo sniffed as Scott's fingers laced through her hair as the family came onboard Thunderbird 2, "we'll talk later."

Scott kissed her tenderly then stood up, "ok sweetheart. I'm proud of you by the way."

Virgil sighed as he collapsed into his chair, "innocent. We were always innocent."

Elle nodded as she buckled up, "I could kill that guy."

Gordon huffed, "they still think we're freaks," he sat down beside Alan, "you ok pooch?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't be mean Gordon," Scott cuffed Gordon around the head.

"Scott, don't hit your brother," Grandma scolded as the engines fired up, "we're all frustrated, don't start a fight."

"Have we made the news yet John?" Elle looked back at John who had transformed completely.

"Yep, but our photos aren't on there and neither is any information about our abilities."

"That's some good news at least," Scott smiled as he tried to cheer Kayo up.

"That could change though," John added.

Virgil rolled his shoulders back, "take her for a minute Elle, I need to stretch."

Elle slid across to his chair and took the weight of Thunderbird 2, "go for it."

"Thanks," Virgil stood on the platform and soon he was in the sky flying alongside his craft, Elle grinned at him through the window as she felt the power of his wings rock the craft slightly.

"He's magnificent," Penelope gasped.

Elle smirked, "he certainly is."

Virgil closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his feathers and he thought about the trial, it had gone in their favour but now their powers were exposed, any one of those jury members could break their code of secrecy and blab to the media about what they witnessed and that could mean danger for himself and his family, he opened his eyes and looked across to Elle before circling back round to his craft's undercarriage to transform back onto the platform.

"That was quite amazing to watch Virgil," Penelope praised as the young man took control back from Elle.

"Thanks, Penny, it's not much really," he smiled, "standby for landing."

Once everyone had changed and got settled, Grandma and Parker made drinks for everyone and themselves, Scott and Kayo had taken themselves away from the group leaving the others to talk about the trial in the lounge, Virgil sat at the piano half paying attention to the conversation going on and the other on his composition.

"I can't believe what the judge said to Kayo," Alan sighed, "not allowed to be herself on missions."

"She can be whoever she wants to be on missions," Elle said from where she was leaning back against the piano, "we'll keep her safe."

"That's too risky Elle," John shook his head as Elle shrugged.

"You need to stop worrying," Penelope smiled as she accepted a cup of tea off the tray Parker was carrying then gave one to Gordon, "save lives and move on from this."

"Try telling Scott that."

Scott sat in the garden against one of the small trees that fairy lights still hung around with Kayo where they had got married stroking her head that rested across his knees, "what are you going to do on missions?"

Kayo shrugged as she looked up at him, "I don't know, but I can't be myself that's for sure."

"They can't force you not to be in your true form."

"I've been ordered Scott, word will spread and the world won't trust me."

"That's not true, you're a member of International Rescue, we're trusted by everyone."

Kayo sighed, "not anymore."

Scott ran his hand through her hair, "don't let that trial get to you too much, they were shocked to see all of us."

Kayo nodded and closed her eyes, "is Virgil playing Turning Page?"

Scott looked back at the house where the music was coming from, "sounds like it."

The couple walked up to the lounge and were more than surprised to see it was Gordon playing for Penelope who was standing by the piano, Virgil and Elle were sitting on the couch together looking at photos of their wedding a year ago.

"Well here's something I thought I'd never see," Scott smirked.

"Penny forced me," Gordon paused the song, "and I couldn't really say no because Virgil joined in the pressuring."

"Did not, I thought it would be a nice thing for you to do," Virgil said not breaking eye contact with the photos he was looking at.

"Is the trial discussion finished then?" Kayo asked as Gordon resumed playing.

"Pretty much, we were waiting for you to come back actually," Virgil smirked, "are you ok Kayo?"

"I've been better, but I guess I'll live. I just have to be careful on missions to not be caught by the law."

"I honestly don't see what they can do to you," Penelope shook her head as she rested her hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"I have the power to manipulate, I discovered that when I fought my uncle. I can form objects to my advantage."

Gordon stopped playing, "what do you mean?"

"It takes a lot of energy, but when he stabbed Elle I saw that he had blades for hands and I thought I could copy that, and I tried it. I am a weapon like my uncle said, I just don't know how dangerous I am."

"You're not dangerous," Scott said gently, "we've all killed now, each one of us has an unknown criminal record."

"That's not the point Scott," Kayo sighed, "I'm retiring from the organisation. I'll work from here."

"Kayo, no," John objected, "we need you."

"I can't go on missions John, my form makes me more agile and that's what I can't show to the public anymore. Unless I only operate from Thunderbird Shadow, I can't help on the ground. My mind is made up."

"But, you're one of us," Alan whined.

Kayo smiled, "I'm not getting you guys into trouble again for me. This is the way it has to be."

Grandma sighed, "this is all very doom and gloom. How was the honeymoon?"

Scott laughed, "we're not telling you everything about it, but it was lovely wasn't it K?"

"I loved it. Virgil, do you have a spare piano lying around somewhere?"

"No, why?"

"We feel like our little love nest out in the Maldives needs one."

"When I went to see that place with you Scott, you told me you didn't want one when I asked you."

"I may have changed my mind since then," Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"Buy one yourself, I've spent enough money on pianos."

"This concert grand was mum's," Gordon ran his hand along the music stand, "you didn't buy it."

"I bought the mini electric grand in my studio though."

"That's what we want in the Maldives house," Kayo smiled.

"Get one then," Elle smirked.

Brains walked up from his lab, "all the birds are now back to normal, we can start operating again uh whenever you like."

"Good news, bring on the rescues."

John opened the log book, "wow, we're really behind."

"Anything from today?"

"There was a call two minutes ago eps forwarded to emergency services, but we could always lend a hand?"

Scott nodded, "FAB. Let's do it."

John sent the information to the holoprojector, "landslide in the Alps, people are trapped in their cars and the road is completely blocked. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 needed."

"Let's gear up," Scott stood up.

"Look after yourself," Kayo smiled at him as he bent over to kiss her.

"Come on Gordon," Virgil smiled.

"What good am I going to do?" Gordon asked as he stood up from the piano.

"You can help get people out of their cars. Elle, are you coming?"

"Just try to stop me."

Thunderbird 2 took off from the island and John relayed the mission facts to them from Thunderbird 5 which he had returned to as soon as Virgil had taken off. With Thunderbird 2's speed, the journey would take half an hour and the pilot was understandably worried, Elle transformed in her seat deciding it best to not cause further delays and watched as Virgil's dark brown wings unfurled from his back balancing on either side of his chair. Scott landed Thunderbird 1 at the site and leapt out without a moment of delay, he ran across to the patch of blocked road and moved what boulders he could without anyone else.

"Thunderbird 2, what's your estimated time of arrival?"

"Hey Scotty, we're about fifteen minutes away. Is there space to land?"

"Land beside Thunderbird 1, I've found a space that's away from the landslide, make it quick."

"I'll do my best."

"FAB."

Elle nodded, "I'll jump from here and go to help Scott."

"There is no way I'm letting you jump from 30,000 feet Elle, indestructible or not."

"Virgil, I will be fine."

"No, that's not happening."

"Then lose height, and let me jump."

Gordon snorted with laughter, "I'd say stop squabbling like an old married couple, but you are."

"Shut up merman," Virgil groaned, "fine Elle. Now you can go, I'm lowering height now."

"Thank you," She unfastened her seat belt and walked onto the platform, "good luck."

Elle jumped down to the ground as Virgil held Thunderbird 2 at 100ft and she landed with a thud before smirking, "easy as."

"Don't you worry that she'll hurt herself?" Gordon asked as he slid into the vacant seat beside his brother.

"You bet I do, but I trust her to know what she's doing. Standby for landing Gordon, and take the bulldozer pod."

"FAB."

The group got to work and Elle helped Scott to lift fallen boulders off cars whilst Gordon took survivors to safety, there was a rumble above them and more rocks began to hurtle down the slope towards the road.

"Move now!" Gordon cried as he ran with a family to safety.

Elle flipped over a rock before running to the next car and ripped the door off, "are you trapped?"

"I don't think so."

"Come with me, quickly," Elle snapped the woman's seatbelt with her fingers and helped her out of the car, she looked over towards Virgil and saw him crouched down with a man sheltering him under his wings as pebbles fell on them, "Scott, I have to help Virgil, take her."

"FAB."

Elle ran towards her husband when he suddenly lunged towards her, the next thing she heard was an agonising yell and dust clouded her vision, "Virgil!? Virg!"

The rumbling stopped and Elle cleared away debris as Gordon drove back with the pod to rescue the man Virgil had been sheltering, she chucked rocks aside quickly at the sound of sobbing and found Virgil lying on the ground. A huge boulder was on one side of him and Elle could see detached feathers scattered on the ground, she lifted the rock off and gasped.

"No, no no," Elle helped him sit up, "do not move your wings baby."

"Elle, it's broken," Virgil sobbed as he scrunched his eyes up in pain.

Elle ran her fingers along the edge of his right wing and felt a break in the middle and he cried, "sorry, I'm sorry."

Scott ran over, "is he ok?"

"No, broken wing, wrist fracture."

"What about his body?"

"This is his body," Elle snapped as she stroked his feathered arm down to his claws, "in this form this is him."

"Can you transform back Virgil?" Scott asked.

Virgil shook his head, "I don't think so."

Elle looked over at Thunderbird 2, "I've got to get him into the medical bay. This is going to hurt, a lot," she looped her arm around Virgil's shoulders and he stood up with her with a sob.

"The emergency services are on the way," Gordon smiled sorrowfully, "those guys will be ok."

"I've created a diversion for any more boulders, they'll bounce away from the road," Scott winced at Virgil's wing hanging limply by his side, "I'll get him to Thunderbird 2."

"Are you implying I can't lift my own husband," Elle frowned.

"No."

"Guys, I can walk but this needs resetting soon," Virgil shivered as his adrenaline began to wear off.

Elle took his weight against her side and they entered Thunderbird 2 leaving the others outside with the emergency crew, "can you heal at all?" She asked as she braced up his wing as he transformed back painfully.

"It's going to take a long time."

Elle smiled as he got dressed, "take it easy."

"I'll have to remain shirtless."

"That's alright with me," she smiled as he sat back on the bed, "thanks for saving me."

"If I hadn't lunged, you wouldn't be here," Virgil gripped her waist gently as she stood in front of him.

Elle twisted his hair through her fingers, "don't do that again though."

Virgil smiled tearfully at her and closed his eyes as she kissed him, his hands caressed her back feeling every curve accented by her skin suit and she snuggled onto his lap continuing to kiss him, she paused and looked over to the front of the cockpit.

"I'll fly us home."

"Gordon will be mad."

"He knows I'm your co-pilot," Elle rolled her eyes as Virgil stroked her cheek.

"Fine but he won't be happy, mark my words."

Elle smiled as she slipped off his knee, "prepare to take off, and that means strap yourself down in the co-pilot chair. I'm going to make sure Scott is ok," Virgil watched her go then moved painfully into the seat beside his own.

Scott watched the last ambulance leave the road and turned to see Elle, "hey, how is he?"

"He'll be ok, but he won't be able to fly for a few weeks."

Scott nodded, "ready to go home?"

"Very much so. Where's Gordon?"

Scott pointed to where Gordon was moving rocks aside with the bulldozer pod, "there."

Elle pressed her comms button on her wrist, "Gordo, pack up, we're going home."

"FAB."

Scott smiled as the sunlight lit up Elle's vibrant green eyes, "good job today."

"Thanks, Scott, now turn your mind off, I know I look fabulous right now," she smirked reading what her brother was thinking.

"Sorry."

"You have a wife mister, imagine if she could see what you're thinking," Elle smirked, "maybe I'll tell her."

"Please don't," Scott begged, "it was an innocent thought."

"Scott, I don't care," she laughed, "the stuff I have to hear from Virgil's mind deafens me."

"I'll see you at home," Scott laughed as the chair came down from Thunderbird 1.

Gordon walked into the cockpit, "how is the wing birdman?"

Virgil looked back at him sorrowfully, "painful."

Gordon walked down to him and hesitantly placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder, "sorry, does that hurt?"

Virgil shook his head and Gordon saw a tear splash onto his brother's knee, "I'm fine."

"Fibber. You sure you haven't done worse damage?"

Virgil sniffed and wiped his eyes as Elle re-entered the cockpit, "it's the main part of my wing, the pain goes right through my back."

Elle stroked the feathers in her husband's hair then took her seat in the pilot chair, "I'll get us home as soon as I can," she fired the VTOL rockets and Thunderbird 2 lifted up, "if I see you reach for that wheel Virgil, I'll bite you."

"That might fix wings."

Elle laughed, "afraid not, it's a bone Virgil not a cut, pain killers and rest for you," she looked over at him sympathetically, "honey I am so sorry. If I looked before I ran this wouldn't have happened."

"I always forget that you're unbreakable, I just love you too much to risk anything."

Gordon cleated this throat, "you know, you do have company?" He smirked and before he had even registered it Elle had got up, hit him, and was back in her chair without even a falter in the air much to Virgil's admiration, "geez Elle, that hurt."

"Serves you right," Elle shrugged as she pushed the thrusts forward.

Virgil smiled, "you're flying really well Elz."

"Thanks, I did learn from the best," Elle beamed back at him, "I'm doing better than Gordon anyway."

Gordon stuck his tongue out, "I'm a better swimmer than you."

"I'm faster," Elle shot back and Virgil laughed.

"Stop it guys, you're both strong ok? Just not as strong as me," Virgil winked before sharing a smile with Elle as she banked the ship down towards the island, "nicely done sweetheart."

"Thanks, Virgil, you know even with a dead heart I feel like it's thumping out of my chest, I hate landing."

"Just take it slow and follow her lead."

Elle sighed, "FAB."

"This will be good to watch," Gordon clutched the edge of his seat.

"You're not helping," Elle swung the ship around and looked down at the narrow runway below as the palm trees fell back on the grass, "ok, landing now," she pulled the flaps back and fired the VTOL engines as the bird slowed down and touched down gently onto the runway as the wings folded up, "phew."

Virgil smiled, "that's my girl."

"And who are you referring to? Me or her?" Elle smirked as she drove the giant craft into her hangar, "and choose your answer carefully."

"You of course," Virgil chuckled as the door closed behind them.

Elle powered the engines down and sighed, "the first challenge done, now to get you to the infirmary."

Virgil nodded, "its beginning to really hurt now."

"I'll get Brains to set up the room," Gordon leapt out of his seat and left Thunderbird 2 at a run.

Elle helped him to his feet and looked down at his broken wing by his side as the left one fluttered isolated as he walked, "easy, don't force it."

Virgil nodded, "I know, I can't stop it moving."

Elle wrapped her arm around his waist and stroked his wing gently, "I've got you ok?"

"Thanks Elle," Virgil walked beside her wincing as he felt his broken wing slump.


	20. Happy endings

Thunderbird 1 stood silent as Scott left the hangar and ran down to the infirmary, he spotted Elle next to Virgil and skidded on the polished floor.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine," Virgil answered as Elle secured his wing in a harness, "but I'm not flying for a while."

Elle kissed his cheek before stroking the broken feathers down, "you're in for a painful rebuild."

Scott sighed, "what were you doing Virgil?"

"Saving Elle, if I hadn't jumped to save her she would've been under that boulder."

"And I hasten to add I wouldn't have been crushed, I would've hurt the rock," Elle rolled her eyes, "you should've stayed with that man."

"I got him to safety," Virgil shrugged with a wince, "ow."

"No shrugging," Scott scolded as Kayo walked in.

"Hey, how was the..." She paused, "what's happened Virg?"

"I broke my wing."

Kayo eyed the dark brown almost black wings draped behind her brother all apart from the right one which was bound by a sling, "ouch. Are you ok?"

"I'll survive," Virgil smiled, "I can't pull these wings in though at the moment."

Elle finished up, "ok can you move it at all?"

Virgil tried to move his wing but found he couldn't, "no, but it still hurts."

"Good. That means it'll heal in the right places," Elle stood back as Virgil got off the bed slowly.

Kayo wrapped her arm around Scott's, "come on, I think Virgil is in good care here."

Elle watched them go then stood on tiptoes to reach Virgil's lips, she parted them slightly and pushed him back against the edge of the bed as he gripped her back with his gloved hand, dark blue mixed together as their suits pressed against each other as they kissed and Virgil's left wing curled around Elle's body making her laugh as the feathers tickled her, she broke from the kiss and looked up into his eyes and mind smiling at his thoughts screaming love.

"None of what you're thinking can happen until you're fixed again. I would hurt you."

Virgil slumped, "fine. How do I sleep then?"

"On your unbroken side, I'll stop you rolling over," Elle smirked as they walked up the corridor from the infirmary and round to the living quarters on the upper level of the house, "we'll build a bed fort."

Virgil laughed, "what are we, kids?"

"Pretty much."

Virgil shut the bedroom door and Elle got out a pair of shorts from the dresser, "I can't wear shirts for a while."

"Luckily you have so many button up ones then," Elle unzipped her flight suit and sent it down the laundry chute, "I'll help you though."

Virgil smiled as he got undressed thankful for once his body suit unzipped and didn't go over his head, "can I still play the piano?"

"I don't see why not, your hands aren't broken," Elle smiled as she pulled a t-shirt on then lay back on the bed, she held her hand out to Virgil a little disappointed when instead he sat in the alcove beside his balcony.

"Sorry Elle, I can't balance my wings on the bed at the moment."

Elle darted from the bed and sat next to him, "then I'll come to you," she snuggled into the unbroken wing and kissed it tenderly, "you're so fragile Virgil, I wish you'd remember that more often."

"I try to but my wings have never let me down before," Virgil looked to his side, "I'm not even sure I can play this," he tapped his foot against the guitar gently.

"I'm sure you can, it's not a broken arm," she coaxed him, "you're going to be out of action for a while, you need to see what you can and can't do."

Virgil picked it up carefully and laid it across his knees before looking at Elle, "I hope you're right."

John sighed as he read the newscast on the recent trial, "poor Kayo."

"I can try to change their decision, John," EOS squeaked.

"No, don't get her in more trouble, it's bad enough that she wants to retire."

"But she's not evil?"

"No she's not, but if the law doesn't trust her then we can't go against them. It's just an unfortunate case."

"I understand. Will she go on missions?"

"Who knows, but I'm going to be there for her, she's not the only one people are afraid of," John sighed as he looked back at his black wings.

EOS glowed red, "are you leaving Thunderbird 5?"

John looked up at her, "EOS, you don't have to be jealous, Kayo is married. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

John chuckled, "if Colonel Casey says Kayo can be herself then there's not a problem."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll all retire."

A small gig had broken out in Virgil and Elle's room as he had discovered he could play, Elle sat crosslegged beside him leaning against his wing as a sea breeze brushed the back of their heads from where they sat in the alcove together.

"Are you definitely sure it doesn't hurt?" Elle asked as he strummed.

"Not as much as I thought it would."

Scott opened the door with Gordon and Kayo close behind, "sounds like quite a concert, room for one more?"

Virgil grinned, "you know my room is usually off limits to you lot, but alright then."

Scott walked in holding his guitar and so did Gordon, "what are you two playing?"

Elle smirked, "I was being serenaded."

Kayo sat down on the beanbag, "I've been dragged in."

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed, "hardly."

"After you Virg," Gordon grinned from where he was sat on the piano stool he had pulled round from the keyboard.

"This brings back memories," Virgil grinned as he began a piece the others could play along with.

"We used to play all the time," Gordon smiled, "why did we stop?"

Scott shrugged, "responsibilities I guess."

"I thought you were going to give us a concert guys, not chat?" Elle raised an eyebrow as she hugged her knees.

"A concert huh?" Scott smirked repositioning himself on the edge of the bed, "any requests?"

Kayo smiled, "how about a three part harmony of classical gas?"

Gordon's jaw dropped, "do you want to kill us?"

"Not on purpose," Kayo smiled back sweetly, "I just want to challenge you."

Virgil looked aside at Elle, "do you agree with this torture?"

"Well, I don't not agree with it."

Kayo crossed her arms as she joined Scott on the bed, "it's settled then."

The boys began to play and each of them took a line to perform from the song, Elle grinned and nodded at Kayo who smirked as she wrapped a hand around Scott's back, the music continued until John's hologram broke the arrangement.

"Sorry to interrupt guys."

Scott looked up, "a situation?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?" Scott put the guitar down against the bed.

"I've spoken to Colonel Casey and she says Kayo can transform on missions with their permission."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "this is like that situation with Colonel Janus all over again."

"She just means if the mission looks like it needs your powers you are more than welcome to use them. That's all."

Virgil smiled, "that's some freedom I guess."

Kayo sighed as she leant against Scott, "it still means I can't just be myself on a mission. My powers aren't always needed on missions, I just like not having to hide," she ran a hand over her scales.

John nodded, "I know how you feel, but at least you can hide."

"You don't need to transform John, be a Mothman. It's only us who see you."

"But I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak, we've had this conversation."

"Alright. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you're not as restricted as you first thought Kayo. Catch you guys later."

"Thanks, John, it's some reassurance," Kayo smiled as Scott kissed her forehead.

"You can be yourself at all times in the house Kayo," Scott assured her as he picked the guitar up again and began to play.

Elle nodded leaning back against Virgil's good wing, "yeah don't worry, we'll protect you," she felt the wing curl around her, "Virgil, control yourself."

"I can't, they love you too much," Virgil cooed as the wing encased Elle's body, "sorry."

Elle smiled as she stroked the feathers fluttering on her arm, "I don't mind."

That night was a painful one for the bird of the family, Elle comforted him as he tried to sleep on his good side as his broken wing lay behind him on the bed but this being the fourth attempt he gave up trying and cried.

"Virgil, you have to rest as best you can, you'll heal soon."

Virgil tucked his knees under his chin as he cried silently into his arms, "not tonight, I can't fold my wings."

"I'll sleep on the chez, take the bed," she stroked the tears off his cheeks.

"That won't help, I can't lie down."

Elle smiled, "rest your wing over me, it will take some of the strain off it."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to be comfortable," she lay down beside him and snuggled into his side as his wing gently rested on top of her, "better?"

"Not completely but thank you."

The next morning the family were all relaxing around the house, Elle heard music and walked into the lounge to see her husband dressed only in a pair of shorts and a pair of low top converse playing the piano, she eyed up his tanned legs to the hem of his shorts and then the muscles in his arms moving fluidly to the music he was composing.

"See anything you like Elle?"

"Huh?"

"In my bird form my senses are more alert."

"I've only been standing here for about a minute."

"So, see anything you like?"

"Plenty. Too much effort to wear a shirt today?" Elle walked over and ran her hands down his shoulders smiling when he leant back against her.

"My arm was hurting too much to pull a shirt on around my wings," Virgil motioned to the right plumage which draped on the floor behind him.

"You're getting new feathers," Elle smiled as she stroked his broken wing where a couple of black wings shone amongst the slightly lighter ones, "where is everyone?"

"Gordon is in the pool, Scott and Kayo have gone for a hike and Alan is still in bed," Virgil said smugly as he continued to play stretching his fingers to more than an octave, "do you think the world really accepts what we are?"

Elle pulled a chair up to the piano beside the stool, "of course they do, we save lives not end them. Why would there be resent?"

Virgil shrugged, "I just wonder if the people we save actually accept us saving them."

"What a silly thing to think, you've heard them thank you in person."

"I guess so," Virgil absentmindedly began to play a song he had written for Elle, "I just feel like everything is going to change now, because of that trial."

Elle stretched her feet out to her husband's on the pedals, "nothing is going to change, their attitude towards us can but we're going to continue our job."

Virgil smiled at her, "I love your confidence."

"More like positivity, it's what keeps us going," she stretched her hands up to the keys and began to play turning the solo into a duet.

"Hey you two," John walked into the lounge, "hogging the piano again?"

"John, you don't usually visit us. What's the occasion?" Virgil grinned as he stood up from the piano stool.

"I came to check on you, how are your wings?"

Virgil outstretched the left one but the right remained limp, "still broken."

"I've done all I can," Elle slumped on the chair she was sat on.

John chuckled, "let me see the brace, I think you've done it up wrong."

"No I haven't!"

John undid the brace and smiled sympathetically when Virgil squeaked painfully, "sorry. Ok, you needed to brace it here not on the actual joint, it needs to set where they extend from," he extended his span to demonstrate and Elle facepalmed.

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not," John shook his head as he redid the straps, once happy he stood back, "there, now you should be able to move it a little further each day until the bone has reset itself."

"Thank you, little brother."

"I do wish you wouldn't call me little, I'm taller than you by a good inch," John walked over to the piano and adjusted the stool for himself, "oh Mr Wu has been arrested by the way," he shrugged as he began to play.

"When?!" Elle shared a surprised look with Virgil before turning back to John.

"Yesterday. He apparently was caught by the GDF trying to publish an article on us and our powers."

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he ran a hand through his feathered hair, "he got arrested for that?"

"It gets better," John closed his eyes and his moth body turned back into skin under casual clothing, "he tried to get Kayo in trouble again and said he would send people after her, Colonel Casey stepped in and arrested him for attempting an attack."

Elle smiled, "I'm glad she's on our side."

Scott leapt up from the ground into the lounge, "I overheard what you said. Is Kayo in danger?"

"No, and I'd appreciate my conversations not being eavesdropped on," John scowled as he turned back to the piano.

"John, this is my wife you're talking about, I think I have the right to know what's going on," Scott rested his hand on the piano lid and Virgil heard a slight thud.

"Scott, do not lose your temper or I'll make you pay for a new grand."

Scott backed off, "sorry."

John sighed, "we're fine and Kayo will be as well, no-one is coming after us."

"That's good to know," Elle leant back against the desk as Scott settled himself onto the couch as Kayo walked in.

"I had a thought guys. Does anyone want to watch a film? We've been working non-stop for the last few days."

Scott nodded, "I'm up for that."

John stilled his hands on the keys, "I wouldn't mind just taking it easy."

"I'll call the merman and the dog," Kayo smirked, "get some popcorn, Scott."

"Virg, come on."

Virgil frowned, "you can't get your own now?"

"You really think one tub is going to be enough between all of us?"

Elle laughed as she walked down the steps into the ring, "I'll pick our favourite."

Grandma walked into the dark lounge and spotted that the windows had been tinted and the smell of popcorn hung in the air, her eyes wandered down into the ring and she smiled as she eyed up her family all huddled together watching the holo-screen in front of the portraits, they were so immersed in the film they didn't notice her take a photo and leave again, instead Scott simply grabbed a fleece from the cabinet in the hallway and wrapped it around everyone without anyone being disturbed or jolted due to his speed and he settled back against his wife as the others watched the film laughing together.


End file.
